Our Own Hands Against Our Hearts
by theletterdee
Summary: A modern day flower shop au requested by thetucc on tumblr. Matthew has an accident that has him retiring from the police force, using his police pension, he opens up a flower shop with Jean. One day, Alice Harvey (a used bookstore owner) walks in the front door. Part one of All the World's a Stage
1. A Kind Overflow of Kindness

Flower arranging was a far cry from his policing days, but Matthew enjoyed the quiet of his little shop. After an unfortunate accident in the line of duty that left him with a permanent limp (and him setting off metal detectors for the rest of his life), Matthew's days were filled with the sweet earthy perfume of flowers and plants instead of blood and decay.

Becoming a florist had been a surprise to everyone besides the Blakes. Prior to his accident, Matthew enjoyed gardening, and had a bountiful plot in the backyard of his house. He and Jean often compared their gardens and techniques when he dined at the Blakes.

Matthew had a broken hospital tv to thank for his new passion, the infernal box stuck on a channel that showed various home shows including several on floral arrangements. After being released from the hospital and into outpatient therapy, Matthew learned all he could about flowers, attending classes once he'd been given the green light to walk again (with a cane, but walking nonetheless), and using his police pension to purchase a small shop front.

 _The Green Room_ launched with Jean's help, the leftovers of his police pension, and a loan from Lucien. At first, Matthew didn't want to accept help at all with his little shop, but the Blakes talked him around. Lucien helped with the legal dealings; Jean would help with the customers when his leg acted up, and she had an eye for decorating that Matthew hadn't quite learned.

He loved the shop before they even opened it; he loved the creaking wooden floors, the back door that stuck a little when the humidity rose in the air (Jean hated it), the moss green that they chose for the shelves, trim, and front door, the newly whitewashed walls, and the tiny silver pewter bell above their front door to signal incoming customers.

The shop opened on a breezy spring day. Rose dropped by to cover it for the Courier's website (leaving with a small arrangement of her namesake in soft pink for her desk). They enjoyed a steady stream of new visitors and regulars in the first few weeks of their opening.

It was Jean's idea to have a small greenhouse out back to grow some of their own flowers. Her small green kingdom - filled to bursting with their more delicate and finicky flowers (orchids, begonias, some lovely birds of paradise).

Matthew preferred the back room where he could make the bouquets and arrangements in peace and not over use his leg.

Jean managed the front, dealing with customers with her natural charm and welcoming nature. She'd check on Matthew throughout the day, sometimes pulling him out of his isolation to run the register when the shop got busy or their deliveries arrived, but sometimes she pulled him out front just to give herself some company when the trickle of customers ran low.

(He didn't mind it; it was Jean's way of caring for him, of looking after him since the accident)

So, he'd look after the front on slower days with Jean, or alone if she was out puttering around the greenhouse, out about town on auditions or running the errands she didn't get to on their days off. He liked the quiet days, the hours passing with few interruptions as he filled orders and read the books he'd put off years ago when he worked on cases.

Matthew settled into the new routine of his life like a contented cat on a windowsill. He had his friends, a less stressful job (unless a wedding or party popped up), Rose visited more often (when she wasn't chasing the next big headline), and he'd found a new passion for life. Nothing would top this feeling.

That was, until Alice Harvey walked through the front door.


	2. A Star Danced

_Alice's intro chapter! Next chapter will start the story proper, but with Hurricane Florence incoming I might not be able to publish anything if the power goes out. Stay safe out there if you're in the storm's path!_

* * *

All her life, she'd been called names. She was Alice Harvey, the "odd" one. Alice Harvey, the strange girl. Alice Harvey, the ice queen. Alice Harvey, always with her nose in a book. She ignored them and focused on her studies and her books. Books had always been there for her. They comforted her when her father turned abusive and her sister left. They were there for her when child services removed her from her home and placed her with Temperance Buchanan. Her foster mother encouraged her reading, encouraged her studies as she grew. Alice read everything and anything she could get her hands on. Most people thought she'd end up a librarian and her current job wasn't that far off if she was being honest.

Alice stumbled across a used bookstore a few years before starting university. The shop owner, Elizabeth Macmillan, instantly welcomed the awkward teen to her store and introduced her to her friends and staff. She loved _Much Ado About Books_ , and spent much of the remainder of her teenage years in the shop - working and reading to her heart's content while the antics of Miss Fisher's private investigating entertained them and Dot kept them all fed.

She'd gone to university intending on some sort of research degree, and left with a classics degree and a small business minor at Mac's suggestion. Alice came back to _Much Ado_ for work as she finished grad school and saved up for a shop of her own.

With the help of Mac - and the financial backing of Phryne - Alice found a tucked away storefront in Ballarat that had what she needed in a shop. She painted the trim on the front bay window a rich blue and pale blue walls on the inside with warm walnut shelves; Alice painstakingly stenciled _Stardance Books_ above the bay window in gold gilding while the Fisher gang helped paint stars and constellations on her ceilings inside. Alice filled the shelves with her treasures, making sure the clutter of books was organized logically - children's books were opposite on the other side of the store from the small selection of first editions (which were locked in a cabinet on top of that) and at the back so the sound wouldn't disturb her too much in the front.

She didn't get a lot of business when she first opened, but Alice was fine with that. She preferred the quiet stacks of her small used book shop over crowds. She sought solace in the pages of novels and tomes - only looking up when someone shared her passion for the written word.


	3. Can The World Buy Such A Jewel?

Something called out to her today, calling her to wander the streets of the sleepy town she'd moved to weeks ago when she normally shut herself away on this day, and her feet carried her to the moss green door of _The Green Room_ \- the brilliant display of flowers in the window piqued her curiosity.

A bell tinkled brightly as she walked into the small shop that overcast morning in early summer. It was a pleasant sound, a cheerful welcome on the slightly dreary day and lifted her struggling spirit. Inside the colors of the flowers popped against shelves of the same green as the door and the whitewashed walls. The sweet earthy tang soothed her as she took in the variety of flowers and plants around the shop.

"Can I help you?" Alice looked up at the pleasant voice to see a woman placing a vase filled to bursting with a floral arrangement on one of the tables in the middle of the room. She dusted off her hands on the yellow apron tied around her waist and smiled at Alice.

Alice tugged on the end of her messy braid, feeling a bit dumpy in her faded jeans and faded red converses next to the woman's freshly pressed blouse in light blue and her dark green skirt. The woman's chestnut brown hair was pinned back from her face into a neat bun and her turquoise blue eyes shone brightly in the shop.

"Um…" Alice started and she pulled harder on her braid. "I'm just looking, but I don't… really know where to begin."

The woman smiled wider, "That's perfect. Everyone has to start somewhere. Do you know what your favorite flower is?"

Alice shook her head, "I've never gotten flowers before and any plant I have to take care of usually ends up dying."

"Luckily for you, we have plenty of flowers to choose from and we can avoid the living plants, how about that?"

She smiled, her nerves soothed a little by the woman's welcoming banter. "That sounds perfect."

"Good! I'm Jean, by the way, Jean Blake," Jean offered her hand.

Alice took it, "Alice Harvey… are you related to a Lucien Blake?"

Jean grinned, "He's my husband. How do you know the rascal?"

"He comes in often to look at my first editions. I usually text him when new shipments arrive."

Recognition lit up in Jean's eyes, "Oh you're the bookstore Alice! Lucien adores your shop, he keeps wanting to take me by there, but we both get caught up in work. Now I'll have to come by."

Alice smiled and ducked her head. "I don't have many books on flowers, I'm afraid."

"I appreciate a good romance and the occasional mystery," Jean leaned in with a smile. "Now, speaking of flowers. There are lots to choose from, but I think we can narrow it down to a few you'd appreciate."

Jean led her around the store, sorting expertly through their stock - considering some flowers and some she nixed altogether (" _No, no, not these," she'd pulled Alice away from their more garish flowers and Alice had to agree - those were too much for her. "You feel more like a peony girl to me." "I don't know what those are." "Here, I'll show you!"_ ). Alice trailed after her, the heady scent of the different flowers made her head swim as Jean let her examine them to her heart's content.

"I like the peonies," she said softly, leaning in to catch their refreshing scent.

"Good, we'll start with those," Jean smiled as the bell rang out from the front door. She looked over Alice's shoulder and sighed, "Susan Tyneman… back again. Let me get Matthew from the back, he'll ring you up for some peonies while I deal with my ever present headache."

Alice hid her laugh in the flowers as a woman shouted Jean's name in the quiet shop.

* * *

Matthew looked up at the gentle knock on the doorframe. Jean peered around it, her smile soft, but he could see the annoyance in her eyes. The dulcet tones of one Susan Tyneman graced his ears and the source of Jean's annoyance made itself known.

"Matthew, sorry to bother you, but I need your help up front."

"Surely you don't need me to help you wrangle Mrs. Tyneman?"

Jean frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Very funny, Matthew. No, I'm perfectly capable of 'wrangling' Susan, but I have a customer that would like to be rung up. I'd do it myself but…"

"Susan's going to keep you busy for awhile, I got it," he groaned as he rose to his feet and grabbed his cane. Jean gave him a winning smile and spun on her heel to return to the floor.

" _Susan! How lovely to see you!_ "

Matthew laughed under his breath at the almost sugary sweet way his friend greeted Susan Tyneman out in the shop. Neither of them really found her company pleasant, but she held lots of parties that needed floral arrangements - which meant she was good for business, so they tolerated her. Limping out from the back room, he scanned the shop to see what other customer Jean talked about.

He found them over by the peonies and he lurched to a sudden stop at the sight of her. She'd pulled her long red hair from her face in a braid that fell over her shoulder as she leaned down to study their peonies. Her eyes (blue? gray?) closed as she smelled them with a small smile - the smile softened her strong profile. Matthew had never seen her before in Ballarat and he gently cleared his throat - hoping to alleviate the sudden dryness in his mouth - as he stepped forward.

She looked up as he approached and he gave her a smile, "Jean said you needed be rung up for some peonies?"

The woman straightened (he was pleased to note she stood tall enough that he didn't have to stoop like he did with Jean) and she tilted her head to the side.

"You must be Matthew," she told him abruptly and he raised an eyebrow. "Mrs. Blake said she was going to get 'Matthew' from the back… I'm assuming that's you."

He smiled and stuck out a hand, "I am. Matthew Lawson."

"Alice Harvey," she took his hand and Matthew swore it tingled after she shook it. Alice kept watching him after they'd let go of each other and he could feel his cheeks start to burn.

"So, which peonies were you eyeing?" he asked, nodding towards their display.

"These," she pointed out their blush pink peonies.

"Oh, the _Do Tells_ , a good choice," Matthew smiled. "They're a particular favorite of mine."

"Really?"

He nodded, "The color's unique to peonies and I'm partial to the Japanese form of the flowers. _Do Tells_ are a unique breed from the 1940s; they can be popular for their color and fragrance. They're some of my favorite to grow."

He could feel Alice staring at him and his cheeks burned again (probably the same color as the peonies she picked out). Clearing his throat, Matthew shifted his weight on his cane and looked at his feet. "That's… probably more information than you wanted to know."

"No!" her raised objection startled both of them and he could hear Jean and Susan pause their conversation behind them. Chancing a look at Alice, her eyes were firmly on the floor as a blush spread across her freckled skin. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, "I… I meant- I was just trying to say that I like hearing about them… I know nothing about flowers. Mrs. Blake was helping me pick out some."

"If you… if you have questions, you can always come in and ask," he smiled, "but for now, let's get you some peonies to take with you, Miss Harvey."

"It's 'Doctor', actually. Well, _almost_ doctor."

Reaching past her to pick up the _Do Tell_ peonies, Matthew smiled again, "Well, _Almost Doctor_ Harvey, give me a few minutes to arrange these for you and I'll check you out." He stopped short when he thought over what he said and he cleared his throat, "I-I mean, I'll ring up the flowers for you at the counter."

He caught Alice's smile out of the corner of his eye as he took the _Do Tells_ into the other room. Sticking his head back out, Matthew motioned for Alice to come closer. With a curious tilt of her head, she did and he smiled again, "Sorry, but did you have a preference for the flowers? A bouquet or in a vase?"

"Oh!" Alice's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that… I usually don't even leave my house today so I'm at a bit of a loss, I'm afraid." Alice tugged on her braid and looked at the floor.

Matthew nodded; he the nerves in her body language so didn't push. "A vase then, for your home. That way if you decide to get more flowers, you already have one."

"Trying to get me to come back already, are we?" she smirked at his light laugh. "I… I think a vase would be lovely, thank you, Mr. Lawson."

"You're very welcome, Dr. Harvey." He made short work of arranging the _Do Tell_ peonies in a small, classically styled vase. Pulling out one of the ribbons Jean liked to use on vases, Matthew tied it around the vase with a slightly lopsided pale blue bow. Bringing it back out to the front, he set it down on the counter. He could feel her watching him as he rung her up for the vase and the flowers; she had a very piercing gaze, her eyes (blue-gray, now that he got a proper look) studied him in a way that made him feel like a puzzle (it was an interesting sensation).

"Matthew!" Jean's voice called across the floor and he looked up to see his friend and business partner smiling. "Alice is new, so don't forget to put her down in the book!"

"I was getting to it!" He called back. Leaning closer to Alice, Matthew grumbled, "I forgot, but don't tell her."

Alice hid a smile behind her hand, "Your secret's safe with me. What book?"

"Oh, it's just a sort of database we have on our customers so we can note which kinds of flowers they generally like, and we can put down important dates and birthdays to send them a voucher on us for flowers. It's Jean's idea of showing customers we care."

"I can hear you, you know!" Jean's voice snapped across the shop and Matthew giggled as he pulled out the book from under the counter.

"So, Dr. Harvey, would you like to be in our customer book?"

The woman in front of him shifted from foot to foot and tugged on the end of her braid. "Um…"

"You don't have to, if you don't feel comfortable about it."

"No… no it's not that, I'm just…" Alice sighed and looked at her feet. "Today is not usually a good day for me and you and Mrs. Blake have brightened it considerably." She looked back up at him with a nervous smile, "I think I'd like to be in your customer book."

Matthew nodded and smiled back at her. Quietly, he filled out a new page for her, asking for information as she fiddled with the bow on her flowers. His eyebrows rose slightly when she gave today's date as her birthday - he wondered why her birthday troubled her.

"Everything going well over here?" Jean walked up next to Alice, having bid Susan a farewell after getting the details about the next order.

"Just perfect," Alice smiled. "Mr. Lawson's been a big help."

Jean smiled back, "That's a relief."

Matthew scoffed, "I'm standing right here, Jean."

His friend just smiled and drew Alice into a conversation as he tallied up Alice's total. While she was distracted, Matthew pulled out a small card and jotted a quick note before tucking it into Alice's flowers.

"Oh I love the peonies you picked, Alice."

"Thank you," Alice smiled, her fingers gently tracing the edges of the petals, "they're quite pretty."

"They are," Jean reached out and adjusted the bow slightly. "I'll leave you to it, and I hope we'll see you again, Alice." She turned to Matthew, "I'll go and get started on Susan's latest order and then go home for lunch, would you like anything?"

Matthew shook his head, "Nah, I brought my lunch today, but thank you, Jean."

Jean bustled past him with a gentle pat on his shoulder as he told Alice her total. Very little conversation passed between them as Alice paid for the peonies, but Matthew didn't find it odd at all.

"Thank you, really, Mr. Lawson, for helping me today," Alice told him softly as he handed her the receipt to sign. "I… I think I might even come back for more flowers, now that I have a vase to put them in, I mean."

He smiled, "I look forward to it. And, uh, you can call me Matthew if you'd like."

"Alice." Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she didn't look at him as she packed away her wallet and picked up the vase.

"Alice," He nodded, "have a good rest of your day."

Alice blushed harder and nodded, "Thank you… Matthew, um, you too."

The bell rang over the door as she slipped out with her flowers and Matthew watched her go with a smile. Almost Doctor Alice Harvey was an interesting woman and he looked forward to seeing her again.


	4. Some Other Metal Than Earth

Golden sunlight beamed into her shop through the bay window and across the screen of her laptop. Alice frowned and shifted on her chair until she blocked the glare with her body. Dissertation work was slow-going today; she could feel the headache starting to build behind her eyes and Alice pushed her glasses out of the way to pinch at the bridge of her nose. Maybe she needed a break; maybe she needed to get out of the store for a bit. She hadn't had any customers since she opened this morning, and if they came, Mattie - her assistant and close friend - was due to arrive at any moment from university.

Sticking her glasses up on top of her head, Alice rubbed her face in exhaustion. She was nearly there - so close to being finished with a part of her dissertation that she could taste it - but the right words eluded her today. Leaning back in her chair, Alice stuffed her hands in the pockets of her cardigan and froze when she felt the stiff card stock of Matthew Lawson's note brush against her fingers. Alice pulled the note from her pocket and unfolded the small card.

' _To "Almost Doctor" Harvey, I hope this birthday was less troublesome than usual; your next batch of flowers are on me as a belated gift - Matthew Lawson'_

A small smile crossed her face and she folded it back up; it had been a better birthday than those in the past, and the note along with the flowers left her with a warm feeling in her chest for the next week. Tapping it against her chin, Alice nodded to herself. She needed a break, and he _did_ say the next flowers were on him… it was only fair Alice go and see him.

She left a note for Mattie (' _Gone on break, if you get here before I come back, you can open the store back up for customers - A_ '), and closed her laptop after saving her work; Alice flipped the sign from open to closed, scratched Benedick behind his ears as she passed him dozing in the sun on the counter (Beatrice was on the windowsill, watching the world with a bored flick of her bushy black tail), and slipped out the front of _Stardance Books_. Making her way through Ballarat, she stepped up to the door of _The Green Room_ \- her hand pausing on the doorknob as she took a deep breath to steady the flutter of nerves in her stomach.

The bell above the door rang out pleasantly and made her smile. The shop was nearly empty, only a handful of customers perused the bountiful floral arrays, and Alice caught a glance of a young man with curly black hair in a green apron on the floor before the call of her name brought her attention to the register.

"Alice!" Jean waved with a smile from behind the counter and Alice waved back. "Come back already, have we?"

Alice smiled, "I have. I needed a break from my dissertation and, well, I was hoping to catch Matthew?"

The smile on Jean's face widened and she gestured to the door leading further into the shop. "He's out back, let me get him for you."

Her cheeks grew warm and she held up her hands in protest, "Oh, no, if he's busy I don't want to take him away from work."

"We're experiencing a slow day, Alice, it's alright. I suspect Matthew would enjoy a break too." Jean waved away Alice's protests with a warm, maternal smile that had Alice relenting. She watched Jean quickly walk over to the open doorway that led to the back room and poke her head inside.

When Jean returned with another smile, Alice smiled back. It widened at the sight of Matthew Lawson in the doorway. Alice walked over to the empty end of the counter where they could have a tiny bit of privacy - the nerves returning in her stomach as she drew closer.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Matthew smiled as she approached.

"That makes two of us," Alice smiled back, her cheeks growing warm at Matthew's soft laugh. "I, um, I needed a break from working on my dissertation and it's a slow day at the bookshop. I also came to cash in this?" She pulled out the folded note from her pocket, biting on her lower lip when she saw Matthew blush.

He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, "I see."

Her fingers reached up out of habit to tug on the end of her braid, and faltered when they met nothing.

 _That's right, I put it up today_ , she thought, and put the note back in her pocket.

"Thank you… for the note, Matthew. It… _you_ made my birthday a better one."

"Good," a soft smile crossed his face. "That's what I hoped it would do."

"The peonies are lovely," Alice cleared her throat - trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach at Matthew's smile.

"Would you like those again?"

She shook her head, "I'd like something different, for my store… maybe… maybe something yellow? And uh, nothing that is toxic to cats."

His soft smile widened, "I know just the thing. I'll be back in a tic with your flowers, Dr. Harvey."

" _Almost_ ," she corrected. "And I thought I said you could call me Alice."

Matthew just laughed as he ducked back into the other room. Alice leaned against the counter, eyes closed as she breathed in the heady scents of the different flowers intermingling in the shop. It was a refreshing difference to the sharp, almost musty smell of her books that Alice was used to in her own shop, but she welcomed the break in monotony. She could hear Matthew move around in the other room - the odd dance of his steps and cane tapping out a rhythm that she found soothing before long.

* * *

Matthew pulled down a vase - one of their simple, yet elegant ones - and paced back and forth in front of the flowers he had at hand as he mulled over his choices (and the woman waiting for them in the other room).

She wanted yellow flowers, and yellow flowers he would give her, but what _kind_ to give her? Roses would probably be too forward, and daisies not forward enough - though she _did_ seem the type to enjoy daisies more than roses.

"Something simple, but not too simple…" he muttered. "Much simpler than the woman asking for them."

Matthew hadn't felt like this in awhile. Every time he thought of Dr. Harve- _Alice_ , his stomach fluttered and he could feel his cheeks warm. He was nervous around her, more a bumbling idiot than a confident florist. Judging by the pink cheeks and bashful smiles, Matthew mused he had the same effect on Alice, and that just made his heart thud faster.

"Flowers, Matthew, focus on the flowers."

Spotting yellow tulips, he smiled and pulled them down. Arranging them in the vase with a few ornamental plants, Matthew soon had a simple yet elegant arrangement for Alice. He tied a blue ribbon - royal blue this time - around the vase and pulled out a card. Jotting a quick message down, Matthew tucked it among the blooms and carried it out to the waiting "almost doctor".

* * *

Alice looked up from her phone (and an amusing conversation with Mattie) when Matthew set down a vase on the counter with a dull thunk.

"Oh, Matthew…" she gasped when she saw the arrangement. "This is gorgeous."

"Ah, it's nothing," he shrugged with a shy smile.

"No, this is art," Alice insisted. "It's beautiful."

"Like you."

She felt her cheeks warm at the same time his turned bright red. Biting her lower lip, Alice smiled when Matthew rubbed his neck and cleared his throat.

"Happy late birthday, Alice."

"Thank you, Matthew."

The flush on her cheeks returned when their hands brushed as he handed her the vase. Alice ducked her head with a smile and cradled it in her arms.

"Enjoy the flowers and don't hesitate to come back."

"For the flowers or for the company?" she asked - her heart pounding in her chest.

Matthew laughed softly at her bold question, "Both, hopefully."

"I might," Alice smiled. "If you ever need a book, you could always drop by my store… Jean and Lucien know which one."

"I might," he smiled back. "I've a lot of reading to catch up on."

Clutching the vase securely in her arms, Alice bit her lower lip again, "I'll, uh… I'll see you around, I guess."

Matthew nodded, "Yeah, have a good rest of the day, Alice."

She backed away from the counter - and nearly into Jean. Blushing further, Alice laughed a quick apology and exited the shop before she caused anymore traffic jams. Walking quickly back to her own store, Alice beamed in the summer sunlight - giddy laughter bubbling up inside of her as she hummed to herself.

Mattie had opened back up by the time Alice returned to _Stardance Books_ , and was happily helping a customer as Alice set the vase down on the counter near the register. She caught the curious look Mattie sent her way, but Alice ignored it. Benedick jumped up onto the counter and Alice obliged his faint grumbling meow for attention. Scratching him behind his ears, she grinned at his loud purrs.

"Where did you wander off to?" Mattie asked once the customer left.

"Oh… nowhere in particular," she shrugged.

"Uh-huh," her assistant (and the closest thing she had to a best friend) replied sarcastically. "Nowhere in particular that gave you flowers - professionally arranged flowers, I might add."

"It's just flowers, Mattie."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You're a brat, you know that?" Alice deflected as she turned the vase on the counter. Spotting a small white card - exactly the same as the previous card from Matthew - Alice felt her face grow warmer as she plucked it from the arrangement. Unfolding it away from Mattie's prying eyes (she acted more like an annoying younger sister than her assistant most of the time, but Alice loved it), she hid a smile behind her hand when she saw the unmistakable scrawl of Matthew Lawson on the card stock.

A series of numbers with a single word underneath it ' _Coffee? - Matthew_ '

' _Oh, that man,_ ' Alice blushed further.

"Oooooh, you've got an admirer!"

"Mattie, please," she scoffed even as Mattie hugged her. "It's just flowers."

"Uh-huh, sure. I'll leave you to your little love note, Alice, and go stock the new arrivals from the back." With a friendly kiss on the cheek, Mattie left the register.

"You're a brat!" Alice called after her even as she couldn't help the smile that stayed on her face. Tapping Matthew's newest note against her mouth, Alice wondered how to answer him. With a nod, she pulled out her phone and carefully entered his number into a new text message.

' _Coffee sounds wonderful, know any good places? - Alice,_ ' she typed out and hit send.

It wasn't long before her phone dinged and she laughed softly at his reply.

' _I know the perfect place so long as you're alright with getting up early. How about this Saturday, 9am? I'll send you the address._ '

' _9am's fine, I'll meet you there._ '

' _It's a date_ ,' he replied (with an accompanying smile emoji) and she laughed as he forwarded an address.

Alice hadn't felt this… giddy in a long time. She looked forward to this Saturday, and to getting to know Matthew some more outside of his shop. Entering his name into her contacts, Alice grinned as she added a little flower bouquet emoji next to his name.

"Mattie!"

" _Yes?_ "

Alice bit back a sigh, knowing that she might regret asking her next question, but Mattie was the only one who could help her. "I need your help picking out what to wear to a date on Saturday, think you have time in your busy social calendar?"

She laughed at Mattie's answering squeal of delight.

* * *

 _it's been forever since I've updated this one (whoops!), but I think I'm finally unstuck on where to take this lol. FYI, the main four (Alice, Matthew, Lucien, Jean) are about ten years younger than their show counterparts! So Matthew and Lucien are in their forties, Alice and Jean are roughly in their thirties. Mattie, Rose, and Charlie are all the same as the show (in their twenties), with the Beazley boys in their twenties as well and Li Blake is finishing up school, so she's in her late teens. Just a bit of info for later chapters! - Dee_


	5. We'll Be Friends First

_hey y'all! it's been awhile, but work was hectic since I went on vacation lol and between visits to the dentist I haven't really had time to sit down at **chill** let alone write! please enjoy this update to the flower shop au, and if you haven't already, check out my latest prompt fill _**_come under the covers ('cause i wanna leave you satisfied tonight)_** _on my author page since it's M rated. i'm mainly working on this au and the next installment of the soulmate au right now, so keep a look out for updates with those two stories! - Dee_

* * *

"I don't know why you asked me for help, Al. All you've done is turn down my suggestions, and _wow_ I didn't know you had this many clothes."

"Nothing feels _right_."

Mattie got up from Alice's bed (piled with various outfits and hangers) and stood behind her in the mirror. Squeezing her shoulders as Alice frowned and picked at the clothes she wore, Mattie gently pulled Alice's hands away from the hem of her blouse.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Alice sighed, "I… I like him, Mattie, genuinely like him… I want to get to know him better, but… what if I screw it up like all the other ones?"

"Hey," Mattie wrapped her arms around Alice in a hug from behind. " _You_ did not screw up the other times, those people were absolute dickheads who didn't bother getting to know you."

She laughed and Mattie tightened her arms around her, "Whatever you wear, you'll look gorgeous, Al, and this Matthew will love it. I've never seen you this giddy over someone in a long time."

Alice turned in Mattie's arms and hugged her, "Thank you, Mattie. You're such a dear friend, what would I do without you?"

"Panic."

Alice laughed again, "True, that's very true."

"Good," Mattie kissed her cheek and picked up a few things from the bed. "Now, I think _this_ will do nicely for Saturday morning coffee."

Taking the sleeveless emerald green blouse and simple black cardigan from Mattie, Alice nodded and smiled.

"With a nice pair of skinny jeans and flats, you're good to go."

"Thank you, Mattie."

"You're welcome, now all we have to do is put all of these clothes back."

Alice threw her head back with a laugh, but between the two of them all of Alice's clothes were soon put away and her bedroom as neat as usual.

* * *

She fought the urge to fidget as she waited - crossing her arms and rocking back and forth on her feet. Looking down, Alice smiled at her scuffed up red converses; Mattie had suggested flats, but Alice went with the familiar comfort of her favorite shoes. Checking her watch, she clucked her tongue - she was early, _too_ early; punctuality was always something she prided herself on, but nerves and unfamiliar surroundings made her always arrive too early. As she fiddled with the hem of her cardigan, Alice checked her watch again and figured maybe reading would settle her nerves. She pulled out a book (she always had one on hand) and sat on a nearby bench - soon losing herself in the story as the world passed her by.

"Good book?" Matthew's voice startled her and she nearly dropped what she was reading. Looking up to see his soft smile, Alice felt her cheeks warm. "It must be if you didn't hear me call your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she cleared her throat and put the book away.

"Don't be," Matthew's smile widened, "you were enjoying a good story and I was running late."

She smiled back and stood from the bench, "Trouble at the store?"

"Nah, more like trouble with the Beazley-Blake clan."

"Oh?"

He gestured for them to enter the small cafe and talked as they walked in, "The Blakes have got five kids between them and their previous marriages. Their youngest girls always take longer getting ready in the morning. Lucien riles them up - the girls have his temperament which is always fun for Jean - so sometimes she calls me over to help."

"An extra set of hands?" Alice teased as they sat at a table in front of a large bay window.

"Yeah, you could say that," he grinned and pulled out a pair of reading glasses before opening the menu. "I'm the girls' godfather and when they don't listen to their mother, they tend to listen to me."

"They sound sweet."

"Abbey and Ella are very sweet - troublemakers, but sweet."

Alice laughed, "Having met Lucien, I can imagine."

"Think him with Jean's looks."

She laughed harder, "Oh my goodness, what a combination!"

Their conversation paused as a waitress came over to take their orders - Alice felt her face grow hot when Matthew sent her an incredulous look over her coffee order. She knew it was a ridiculously sugary drink, but it was an occasional indulgence.

"I'm surprised you still have teeth with that drink," he teased once the waitress left.

"I don't have it every day," Alice scoffed. "I don't see how you can enjoy yours. Black coffee?"

"Hey, I have it with some milk and sugar!"

"It's still bitter as hell."

Matthew shrugged and gave her a crooked grin, "I enjoy good coffee - anything is better than the swill they had at the police station when I worked there."

"You were a cop?"

"Mm-hm," he nodded.

"How'd you end up a florist?"

Matthew lifted the cane leaning against the table and wiggled it, "Got hit by a car, they were able to save the leg, but I would have been on desk duty for the rest of my career. I got offered early retirement and started the shop with the Blakes."

"Why flowers?"

"The TV in my hospital room was stuck on a channel full of home type shows, the home improvement ones got old after awhile, but I always liked the flower ones. After I got out, I took classes and here we are."

"You've got an eye for detail."

"Thank you," Matthew smiled as their food was delivered. "What about you?"

"Mm?"

"What's your story, if you don't mind me asking?"

She fiddled with her fork before breaking the yolk on her eggs. "I uh… well, I'm working on my doctorate. I went to university to study classics, and an old friend of mine suggested I take some small business classes as well."

"Have you always wanted to own your own bookshop?"

Alice nodded with a smile, "Ever since I stumbled upon Mac's store in my teens, yes, but I've always enjoyed reading since I was old enough to learn. Most people thought I'd be a librarian, honestly."

"Do you like having your shop?"

She nodded again, "I can choose the hours, I can choose the inventory; it's small and cozy - though I might expand at some point if business picks up - and I can have my cats in the store whenever I feel like it."

"You have cats?"

"A Beatrice and Benedick - two sweet troublemakers."

Matthew chuckled, "I can imagine."

She pulled out her phone and found a photo of the two cats together, "Benedick is the all black with the white spot on his chest, Beatrice is the fluffy black and white tuxedo."

Matthew put his glasses back on to take a gander at her phone - squinting slightly before he looked up at her over the glasses. "Let me guess… Benedick is the instigator."

"Yes! He constantly pesters Beatrice," Alice laughed. "He's a big spoiled baby, but I love him dearly."

He smiled, "They're very cute, Alice."

"You'll meet them if you ever come by the store."

"What's the name of your little shop?"

" _Stardance Books_ , Lucien's one of my best customers."

"Maybe I'll come visit you when I have some free time."

"I'd like that," she blushed and played with the food on her plate. Matthew asked her about her dissertation and Alice opened up gladly while they ate - telling him all about analyzing Shakespeare with her advisor, and how one particular faculty member liked to nitpick everything she ever said or wrote.

"He's a complete arse," she huffed. "Likes to talk down to me and other students if he deems them not worth his time. He doesn't like Jack either, but Jack has more experience over Munro, so he takes it out on the students instead."

"He doesn't always agree with your opinions… you sure it's not just you projecting onto him?"

"You've never met him," Alice grumbled into her coffee. "I know what you're thinking and no, it's not just personal. He does have valid arguments sometimes, and _yes_ I admit when he's right, but literally all he does is critique me and everything I do."

Matthew put his hands up with a small smile, "Okay, okay, I just… I wanted more context. Do you have much to do with him?"

"Unfortunately yes. He's on the board for my dissertation… meaning my future as a doctor is in his hands. He's one of a few faculty members on my board, but I'm already dreading my defense."

"I think you'll do fine, Alice. You clearly know your subject - I've learned more about Shakespeare in the past half hour than I ever learned in school."

Alice blushed, "Anyone tell you that you're a charmer, Matthew?"

"Nah," he grinned, "Blake's the one with all the charm. I'm just his quiet friend ready with a sarcastic comment."

"Well, you're a charmer."

He laughed as the waitress took their empty plates. "Want a refill, or do you want to go?"

Alice looked around at the cafe, noting that it was starting to get busy, "We can go - free up the table since business is picking up."

"Sounds good," Matthew smiled and flagged down their waitress.

He paid (" _You can pay next time,"_ he'd teased) and they left the cafe before picking a direction to walk in.

"This was nice," she told him as Lake Wendouree came into view. "I don't get out much unless Mattie drags me, so… thank you."

"I had a good time too, Alice. And I know the feeling, if it weren't for the Blakes and my niece, I'd spend my days at home or in the shop."

"At least you get some sun. Mattie jokes that I'm in danger of turning into a vampire if I don't go out."

He laughed, "You are a bit pale, should I fear for my blood?"

"Oh, very funny, Matthew."

He just laughed again and directed her to a bench by the lake. They sat and talked - Alice had never talked so much in her life, but Matthew made her feel comfortable. He didn't pry into the deeply personal - and neither did she - instead they talked of books and the few movies both had seen. Mattie was working on exposing Alice to more movies, but Alice liked her books and while she saw the amusement in Matthew's eyes about her lack of pop culture knowledge, he didn't tease too much.

All in all, she had a very nice time out with Matthew, and judging by the soft smile on his face, he had a nice time too. As he walked her back towards the cafe, Alice felt her cheeks warm any time their shoulders brushed and she shyly curled a hand around his elbow; Matthew started briefly, but he simply smiled.

"Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this again?"

His smile grew, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Maybe… next week at the same cafe? I'll pick up the tab this time."

Matthew's smile widened and he gently bumped his shoulder against hers, "Sounds like a date, Alice."

* * *

A faint tone echoing from the back of the store alerted Mattie that _Stardance_ had new customers in the middle of their restock (primarily more flower and gardening books, Mattie had teased Alice about the sudden interest in flowers, but her friend just swatted at her with the shipping invoice). Leaving Alice to finishing stocking the gardening section (up on the ladder, balancing a stack of thick books with one arm as she filled up the higher shelves), she hurried to the front and plastered on her customer service smile; the sight of one Lucien Blake, however, turned the fake smile into a genuine one.

"Lucien!"

"Mattie!" the doctor pulled her into a tight hug - lifting her off the ground as they both laughed.

"It's been awhile," she told him as he set her back down and drew back from the hug.

"Work kept me busy, but I finally was able to drag Jean here to see the store."

The woman behind him - Jean Beazley Blake from all Lucien had told her - rolled her eyes with a fond smile and Mattie liked her instantly.

"What he means is that he finally remembered to bring me here after I pestered him enough times about it."

Mattie laughed and eagerly shook Jean's hand, "Welcome to _Stardance Books_ , Mrs. Blake, I'm Mattie O'Brien."

"Oh, call me Jean, Mattie, please! I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

"We love repeat customers! Speaking of…" Mattie pointed to the first editions section behind them, "we got a few new ones in, Lucien, if you'd like to take a look while I help Jean."

Jean shooed her husband away after he looked at her like a child eager to open a present, "Go, Mattie will take care of me."

"Thank you, my darling," with a kiss to her cheek, Lucien nearly bounded over to the cabinet and pressed his nose up against the glass.

"No smudges, Lucien, or you'll have to clean it!" Mattie teased as she led Jean further into the shop. "Now, what sections would you like to look through, Jean?"

"I like romances and mysteries, but I was wondering if your boss was in today."

"Alice? She's just finishing up a restock in our expanded gardening section, I can show you where."

Mattie and Jean traversed the narrow - slightly cramped - aisles of the shop until they spotted Alice still in the gardening section; her friend and boss sat at the top of the ladder, her glasses perched on top of her head as she propped her chin on a hand and squinted down at the book in her lap. Alice's normally neat hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head and Mattie smiled at her frayed and worn overalls (the holes in the knees were getting so big Mattie could practically fit her hand in them) that matched the beat up and worn red converses, and faded t-shirt.

"Alice?"

"Mm?" the woman hummed distractedly.

"You might have an easier time reading that book if you put your glasses on."

Mattie's teasing remark made her friend look up and she stuck out her tongue as Mattie laughed.

"These are for the computer only, Mattie, you know that."

"If you're squinting that much while reading you should probably get new ones for books, old lady."

"Watch it, young whippersnapper, I sign your paychecks."

Jean's laughter joined Mattie's and Alice's face brightened instantly.

"Jean!"

"How are you, Alice?" Jean asked as Alice pocketed the small book she'd been reading and clambered down the ladder.

"I'm well, how are you? How's the shop?"

"Blooming, if you'll forgive me the pun."

Alice laughed, "I love a good pun. Everything going alright with your little ones?"

"Yes, they're rascals like their father, but they've been behaving. Their Uncle Matthew is on babysitting duty right now so Lucien and I can have a bit of a breather."

Alice's grin widened, "It's good to have a break every so often."

"Says the woman who only takes a break when I bug her," Mattie teased.

" _I go out_ ," Alice narrowed her eyes at Mattie as she picked up a grumbling Benedick.

"Not a whole lot lately besides me dragging you out for our daily run and your new standing date with your Matthew each week."

"Oh?" Jean's eyebrows rose as Alice's cheeks flushed a light pink. "He's been taking you out?"

"For coffee… and breakfast," the flush on Alice's cheeks deepened.

"Wait, you know this Matthew, Jean?"

"Know him? He's my kids' godfather and the co-owner of _The Green Room_ , the flower shop we both work at!"

"That explains the sudden interest in flowers," Mattie grinned.

"Mattie."

"And the reason we expanded the gardening section."

" _Mattie._ "

"And why we suddenly started getting flowers."

"Jean, has Mattie given you a tour of the shop?" Alice turned to Mrs. Blake - her cheeks almost as red as her hair as she ignored Mattie's teasing.

"No, I'd love a tour," Jean smiled. "And you can tell me all about how Matthew is on a date, I'll need ammunition to tease him with later."

"Oh, not you too," Alice sighed as Jean linked arms with her.

Mattie watched them with a smile as they went further into the shop towards the children's section in the back. She teased Alice about the new man in her life, but she was incredibly happy for her friend and boss; Alice didn't get out much between work and finishing up school - her oddness usually making it hard for her to get to know other people and so Alice just didn't make much of an effort to make friends.

It nearly broke Mattie's heart to see Alice limit herself like that, and she wanted to give whoever hurt her friend a piece of her mind. Since Alice met this Matthew, however, Mattie could see the change in her: she was happier, brighter, and Mattie even caught her humming a few times at work.

Whoever this Matthew was, Mattie hoped he'd stick around.


	6. A Kind of Merry War

_Alice comes to Matthew for a favor - opening up about her past in the process - and the two of them become closer as friends ( Inspired by a tumblr post: post/149899828683/flower-shop-au )_

* * *

Matthew caught himself whistling as he worked in the back room - it had been happening more and more lately. Ducking his head with a smile, he finished the arrangement and put it to the side. A knock on the doorjamb prevented him from moving on to the next one and he looked up to see Jean.

"You've got a visitor," she smiled, "a certain bookstore owner?"

"Oh?" he smiled back and stood with a slight groan. "I'll be out in a tic."

"I'll let her know, and I hope she tells you what's going on - she doesn't look like she's in a good mood."

"Thanks for telling me, Jean."

His friend nodded with another smile and ducked back into the front of their store - Matthew followed soon after, making a beeline for the other end of the L-shaped counter where he knew Alice would be waiting. Jean was right, Almost Doctor Harvey was agitated.

His new friend leaned against the counter, the fingers of her right hand drumming the wood as she stared a hole in the wall opposite her - Matthew could almost see a tiny thundercloud above her head and he bit back the chuckle at that image.

"Penny for your thoughts, Alice?" he stepped in front of her laser like glare.

With a blink, she straightened and gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I… I need to order a floral arrangement."

"What's the occasion?"

"My father's birthday," the tight-lipped smile tightened further - not reaching her eyes at all.

"Any thoughts on the flowers?"

"How do you passive-aggressively say _fuck you_ in flowers?"

This time he didn't bit back the laugh and directed Alice further down the counter when he caught the shocked looks on some of their customers' faces. "We can pick them out together, come on."

"You didn't answer my question," Alice protested as he lifted the counter gate for her.

"Come with me first, Alice, then we'll figure out what flowers to give your father."

She huffed a sigh and followed him into the backroom; he didn't stop there - instead he led her in through the greenhouse and out the back where they'd set up a picnic table for breaks. Gesturing for Alice to sit down, Matthew eased himself down next to her and waited.

Alice's finger tapping resumed until he gently covered her hand with his.

"I am going to help you with the bouquet, Alice; it actually sounds like an interesting one to make, I just… I would like to know some context behind it. Only if you want to tell me, I promise. If you're not comfortable sharing, this will be the last time I ask."

She sighed and flipped her hand over under his and held on tight, "I… it can be hard to talk about."

"Your father?"

Alice nodded, "And my past… I didn't have an idyllic childhood. My father… my father is an absolute arse, my mother enabled him - made excuses for him and blamed me or my sister for what _he_ did."

"What did he do?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out; she repeated the action a few more times and looked up at him.

"You don't have to tell me, Alice."

"I want to… which is odd, I don't… Mattie is the only one who knows some of this besides my advisor and _he_ only knows because I've known him since I stumbled across Mac's bookstore years ago as a teenager. But you… you make me feel safe and comfortable. I don't know what it is about you, but I want to tell you everything and that kind of scares me."

"I must have that kind of face," he bumped his shoulder against hers.

"You and Jean both," she gave him a wobbly smile. "Whenever I come over to your shop, I feel just as at home as I do in my store."

"Good."

"And I want to tell you about my father."

"Only if you're sure because I don't really need a specific reason to make a _fuck you_ bouquet."

Alice laughed and wiped away a few tears; Matthew squeezed her hand.

"What did your father do to you?"

With a sigh, she held tight onto his hand, "Oh… the usual, got drunk, got angry, got physical, blamed me for his mistakes - repeat that for most of my childhood. I… I tried to shield my sister from the worst of it, but I couldn't always. I was… removed from the house by child services when I was twelve after a particular… explosive episode of my father."

"What happened?"

"Ah…" she sighed and pulled her hair away from her left ear as she turned her head so he could see - revealing a thin, jagged scar just along the hairline near the base of her skull that he'd caught a glimpse of every so often when Alice wore her hair up. "He came after me and Peg with a broken bottle - the neighbors heard our screams."

Matthew squeezed her hand as she let out a shaky breath, "My foster mother, Temperance, was a very welcome change, but she couldn't take both me and my sister, so Peg and I were separated. When she turned eighteen, she found me again and we reconnected."

"And your parents?"

"I never wanted to see them again, but Peg… Peg wanted to know them, she was six when we were removed and wanted to know where she came from. I… I indulge her because she's my sister and they've stopped being physically abusive."

"I'm sensing a but."

That got him a smile out of her and she bumped his shoulder, " _But_ , they're still critical of… practically everything I do. I don't visit enough, I moved away, I'm not _successful_ , I'm odd and strange and cold… according to them, I don't do anything right."

"Well bugger the lot of them, Alice."

Her smile widened and leaned against his side, "God, I'm so glad you understand."

"I was a cop before I made pretty bouquets, I've seen my share of abuse and the pain it leaves behind long after it's done. That, and my own pop was heavy-handed when losing at cards."

"I'm sorry."

Matthew shrugged, "He stopped when I stood up to him one too many times; Pop wasn't a very confident man even when drinking. So you want to give your father a _fuck you_ bouquet… got a book on flower meanings?"

With a shy grin, Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a small book; he returned her grin and pulled her into a side hug and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I should've known you'd be a step ahead of me by now."

They had a ball of the time making a list of flowers to consider for the bouquet - which detoured into making several sub-lists of different variations that Matthew and Jean could use later for other reasons than telling a critical, abusive father to go fuck himself - and Matthew watched Alice's mood lift the longer she sat by his side as he worked. The end result was a beautiful - if loathsome - arrangement of foxglove, geraniums, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lilies designed to fit both Alice's budget and the expectations of her parents (she let it slip that her mother had been hounding her about not visiting for special occasions. " _Like they even made any effort to come to any of my graduation ceremonies or even bother mentioning the fact that I'm working towards my doctorate,_ " she'd scoffed) and Matthew was quite proud of this one.

(He took a picture of it - catching Alice's expression of absolute delight in the background - and sent it to his niece; Rose would definitely get a kick out of it.)

The beaming smile and tight hug (complete with a spontaneous cheek kiss) from Alice a couple of weeks later when her parents had actually enjoyed the flowers wasn't too bad of a result from his work either.

* * *

"How can you drink that?"

Matthew paused before he could take a sip of his drink - black coffee with a little milk and two sugars. Eyeing the sugary confection in front of Alice, he gave her a slightly exasperated look.

"We've gone on how many of these outings, and yet you still ask that?"

She chuckled and Matthew smiled.

"I could ask you how you can stand that," he nodded to her drink - some complicated order that had twice the amount of sugar he thought Alice would enjoy, but enjoy it she did.

"I have few indulgences these days between work and school, Matthew, _this_ is one of them."

"Looking at it makes my teeth hurt."

Alice smiled, "You're betraying your age."

"The glasses I have to use to read the menu didn't give it away?"

"Like we need menus these days," she shook her head with a fond smile as the waitress brought their breakfast. They'd come here often enough that the staff put their orders through the second they walked in the door, and kept their usual table by the bay window free.

Matthew looked forward to their breakfasts together - growing even more routine after her father's birthday a couple months ago and Alice opening up about her past. With her hectic schedule between balancing the shop and her dissertation (including more frequent trips to Melbourne to meet with her advisor), and business picking up at _The Green Room_ , Matthew and Alice stole snatches of time to get away for a break - to get away from their respective shops.

He liked spending time with her, he liked _her._ As he watched Alice take a sip of that teeth-achingly sweet drink and heard her happy hum, Matthew couldn't stop the fond smile that crossed his face.

"How's the dissertation coming?"

At that she rolled her eyes, "Slowly, very slowly, but I think I'm getting close to finishing a large part of it. Jack is very happy with what I've got so far."

"That's great!"

Alice nodded, "Would you…"

"What?"

"It's stupid."

He reached across the table and covered her hand with his, "What is it?"

"As soon as I know when my defense date is… would you like to come?"

"See you defend your dissertation?" At Alice's nod, he smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Charmer. It'll be some time yet, I've still got to actually write the damn thing."

"You'll finish it. If there's one thing I know about Almost Doctor Alice Harvey, it's that when she puts her mind to something, it happens."

He laughed when she threw a balled up paper napkin at him - her cheeks flushed a dark pink.


	7. I Know You of Old

Matthew had to laugh when he got a single word text from Jean that said, ' _Incoming_ '

Putting down his shears, Matthew made his way to the front of the store just as the bell over the door rang and a cacophony of " _Uncle Matthew!_ " filled the air. He laughed when Abigail and Eleanor Blake ran into his waiting arms - both girls ignoring their mother's exasperated call of their names.

Their voices overlapped as both tried to tell him what they got up to today and he chuckled as he held up his hands, "One at a time, girls. Ella first and then Abbey since Abbey got to go first last time."

Abbey - the oldest and more like Jean than Lucien out of the two - sighed, but let her baby sister go ahead. Ella had a lot to say and he eventually made her pause when Abbey's patience was reaching her limit. This continued for a bit - each of his goddaughters taking turns sharing their days - and he had to smile. As much trouble as the spawn of one Lucien Blake were, Matthew loved being their favorite uncle (as far as he knew he was their _only_ uncle, but that wasn't the point).

"Long day, Jean?" he teased as Abbey and Ella went to pester Charlie across the shop.

"You don't know the half of it, Matthew."

Matthew laughed as Jean handed him a wrapped sandwich, "Want to talk about it over lunch?"

"Maybe," his friend shrugged but she pulled out her own sandwich and sat next to him at the counter. "Mei Lin's bringing Li by for the weekend."

"Oh good, it'll be nice to see them again."

"Mmhm, Mei Lin's thinking of letting Li stay over for her summer break before her final year of school."

"Gonna make her get a job?"

"Maybe, if she wants to… flowers aren't really her thing. Think Alice is hiring?"

He laughed again, "I think they'd get on like a house on fire. I can ask her today since I'm heading over to the store."

"Oh?" Jean's eyebrows rose, "I'd wondered why you'd spruced up a bit."

Matthew felt his ears warm as he subconsciously ran a hand over his nicer than usual shirt.

"I'm just teasing, Matty," his friend smiled. "You're good for each other. I haven't seen you this happy since Ella was born."

Clearing his throat, Matthew crumpled up his sandwich wrapper, "Thank you, Jean."

"Tell her I say hello and that I've really enjoyed her book recommendation so far."

"I will and let me know if the girls are a bit of a handful."

He laughed as Jean threw his wrapper at him with a huff.

"Get out of here, you're as much trouble as them!"

With a smile, he got up and grabbed the small bouquet he'd made for Alice's shop. Bidding goodbye to the girls (and promising to take them to Alice's store in the future), Matthew left _The Green Room_ just as Mei Lin and Li Blake entered.

"Hi, Uncle Matthew!"

"Hey, sprout," he smiled and hugged Li while Mei Lin looked on fondly. "Good week?"

"Mm-hm! Is Mama Jean in?"

"Yep, and so are your younger sisters."

"Driving Mama Jean up a wall?" Li grinned (a reflection of Lucien's most mischievous) and Matthew had to laugh even as Mei Lin lightly scolded her teenage daughter. "Who are the flowers for?"

"A friend."

"A _friend_? Mama, Uncle Matthew's making _friends_."

"Li Blake, you are too much like your father," Mei Lin shook her head fondly. "I'm sorry, Matthew."

"Ah, it's fine, I know she means well," he winked at Li - who grinned in response.

"Have fun with your _friend_ , Uncle Matthew!"

He waved over his shoulder with the bouquet of peonies and violets as he walked through the streets of Ballarat - trying to remember the directions he'd looked up before lunch. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to find and Matthew smiled at the tucked away store front. A chime echoed from the back of the store when he entered; it was back in the office from what Alice told him - so she could get work done back there when no customers were in the store.

" _Be with you in a minute!_ " he heard her call and his smile widened.

Placing the bouquet on the front counter, Matthew leaned on his cane and silently looked all around _Stardance Books_. He thought it cozy - akin to his grandfather's study growing up; the light blue was airy without being distant and the walnut of the shelves warmed it up considerably. Peering up at the ceiling, Matthew had to grin at the numerous painted constellations - Alice was really keeping with her theme.

A sudden thud drew his attention back down to the counter where a black cat - sleek and lean - watched him with wide green eyes. The cat must have jumped down from one of the nearby shelves, Matthew mused, and held out his hand to let the cat sniff him - which the cat did before promptly headbutting his hand in an attempt to gain pets.

"You must be Benedick," Matthew chuckled and got a vibrating meow in return. A fainter - daintier - chirp at his feet alerted him to the presence of another cat, who was currently twining around his cane and legs as he pet Benedick.

"And you must be the lovely Beatrice," Matthew smiled - Benedick grumbled when he finished talking. "Oh, alright, Benedick, you're lovely too."

"You'll just feed his ego, talking to him like that."

He jumped at Alice's voice - she could be as stealthy as her cats when she wanted to be.

"Jesus, Alice! Warn a man, would you?"

"Knock, knock, it's me," she teased and knocked on a nearby shelf.

"Very funny."

"I thought so," she joined him at the counter and smiled when she saw the peonies. "Matthew, these are lovely!"

"I figured you'd like a little something to brighten your day."

"I love them, and these are peonies and…?"

"Violets, I wasn't sure what Mattie would like."

"Violets are her favorite flower, actually; are you a mind reader?"

He shook his head with a smile, "Just good at guessing flowers, I suppose."

Alice smiled back, "She'll love them. What can I do for you today?"

"I came to finally visit your shop."

That got him a wider smile and Alice gestured to the shop around them, "Welcome to _Stardance Books_ , then. Would you like to see our gardening section?"

"I would, and I like history too, but first…" he shuffled his feet nervously before clearing his throat. "Maybe you can recommend some Shakespeare? A dear friend of mine enjoys his plays and I'd like to know more about them when we talk."

Alice's eyes lit up and she grabbed his hand - eagerly tugging him along behind her as she dove into the stacks of her shop; Matthew had to grin and just held on tight to Alice's hand for the ride.

* * *

"Where are we going, Dad?" Li asked her father as they strolled along a quiet road.

Lucien smiled down at her and linked their arms together, "We're going to a friend's store that I think you'll enjoy a lot more than flowers."

"I like Mama Jean and Uncle Matthew's store, but I sneeze so much!"

Her father laughed, "And they both completely understand that, hopefully Alice's store is a better fit."

"Trying to foist me off on someone else already?"

He gaped at her until he realized she was just teasing and a grin spread across his face, "So much like your mother."

"Funny, she says the same thing about you, Dad."

"Get in there, you rascal," he opened the door to a neat little bookshop with _Stardance Books_ stenciled in gold above the bay window (where a fluffy tuxedo cat lounged in the sun).

Li's eyes widened when they walked in and she saw the amount of shelves and books inside the store; she could hear music (' _Was that ABBA?_ ') towards the back of the store above the chime that echoed in the empty space. A young woman with short auburn curls approached them with a smile - a true smile that lit up her blue eyes.

"Lucien!" she hugged Li's father. "How are you today?"

"I'm very good, Mattie. This is my daughter, Li Blake. Li, this is Mattie O'Brien, she works here with Alice while working towards her degree… which is in what again?"

Mattie shook her head fondly, "Social work, Lucien, like I've told you time and again."

"Right!"

"Welcome to _Stardance Books_ , Li," Mattie smiled at her and shook her hand. "Your father's a regular customer here, so I hope you'll feel right at home."

"Thank you, Mattie; I like it here already."

"That's great!" Lucien grinned. "Mattie, are you hiring?"

" _Dad_!"

Mattie laughed, "I'm not sure if Alice is looking, but it never hurts to ask. Are you alright with cats? We have two running around here."

"I love cats."

"Good! Let me get Alice."

The young woman turned behind her and called out Alice's name.

" _Yes?_ " Another voice called back.

"Lucien's here with his daughter, Li!"

Mattie covered a smile with her hand when they heard a few muffled thuds, followed by a sharp meow and Alice's " _Well then don't get underfoot if you don't want to get stepped on, silly!_ " before another redheaded woman hurried towards them. This woman - Alice - had brighter hair than Mattie and it was longer than Li's (by only a few inches), silver wire-rimmed glasses balanced precariously on her nose and Li liked Alice's worn overalls and battered red converses.

Li liked her immediately.

"I have that edition you were looking for last week, Lucien, it just came in with this shipment for our restock."

"Excellent, I'll take a look after introductions."

Alice blinked and she looked over at Li, "Oh! Hello, you're Li Blake."

"That's me," Li smiled.

"Alice Harvey, welcome to my shop."

"Thank you, I love it."

"Our Li is a serious student," Lucien butted in. "Loves reading."

"She's come to the right place then; I was the same at your age, Li. My friend, Mac, let me read anything I wanted to in her store."

"You worked for her, right, Alice?"

"Yes, I did, Lucien, all throughout school until I bought _Stardance_."

"Care to pay it forward?" He grinned - ignoring Li's whispered " _Dad!_ " as he pulled her close.

Alice tilted her head to the side - as though she didn't quite understand his question - before Mattie leaned up and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Oh, I see… well, Li, if you'd like to work here whenever you're in town, I'd be happy to go find the paperwork for you to fill out from the office."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm, really."

Li looked up at her father - who grinned back - before she nodded to Alice. "I think I'd like that, Miss Harvey."

"Call me Alice, please. Let me go get that paperwork for you; Lucien, you can come look at the book too since it's back there anyways."

Li's father followed Alice to the back of the shop - the two of them talking a mile a minute about whatever book Lucien had been looking for - and Li leaned back against the counter in a bit of a daze.

"You'll do fine," Mattie told her. Li turned around to see her behind the counter - scratching the tuxedo cat under the chin. "Alice is a wonderful boss and I love working here."

"Have you known her for long?"

Mattie nodded, "I met her in Melbourne at the university both of us go to - she's working on her doctorate, so soon she'll be Dr. Alice Harvey. We hit it off and I mentioned I was looking for work while I'm in school, she hired me almost instantly. Alice… hasn't had much luck with making friends, it takes her awhile to open up to people and for others to see beneath her sometimes hard exterior, but she's a good judge of character. If she likes you, it's genuine."

"And she met my dad through this shop?"

"Mm-hm," Mattie smiled. "Lucien loves looking at our first editions and vintage books, and he likes to rile Alice up about Shakespeare."

"Why?"

"Alice's doctorate is all about analysing the playwright; the only person I know of that probably knows more than her about him is her advisor in Melbourne."

"Oh, that sounds like Dad, he does the same to Mama Jean and Uncle Matthew about flowers."

"You know Matthew?"

Li smiled and nodded, "He's kind of my godfather, but I didn't know him until Dad and Mama Jean met."

"Do you have a picture of him? He and Alice are friends, but he hasn't visited the shop while I've been here."

Alice must be this _friend_ Uncle Matthew had mentioned and Li grinned, "Yeah, of course I do, all embarrassing ones."

Mattie matched her grin, "I think we'll be fast friends, Li."

* * *

Alice looked up from her book for what felt like the fifth time in five minutes and sighed when there was no sign of Matthew; it was Saturday, nine-thirty in the morning, and usually she and Matthew were well into their weekly coffee and breakfast date, but he'd yet to show today. He never cancelled on her without fair warning - and without a good reason - so something must be wrong.

Smiling up at the waitress who brought her a refill of her drink, Alice pulled out her phone and pressed on Matthew's number; there was only one way to find out what was going on.

He picked up on the third ring, " _Hey._ "

Alice frowned - Matthew sounded awful, "Hi… everything alright?"

" _Jean and I caught a bad cold, probably from one of Lucien's spawn as they're walking petri dishes for germs._ "

She snorted, "You sound awful."

" _I feel awful, I can barely get up for water and don't even mention food._ "

"So I won't bring you a to-go meal from our cafe, then?"

He cursed softly over the phone, " _It's Saturday already? Alice, I'm so sorry._ "

"You're sick, I think I can forgive you," Alice teased. "Go get some rest, I'll talk to you later."

" _You sure?_ "

"You sound like you're dying, Matthew, _sleep_."

Her friend grumbled a bit, but he sighed and promised he'd rest before saying goodbye and hanging up. Alice smiled down at her phone - her thumb lightly caressing the side of it as she wondered how she could help Matthew. Jean must be suffering as well, and with the girls likely underfoot with Lucien in charge, Alice's heart went out to her new friend.

But Matthew, dear Matthew, was all alone at his home; she knew he had a niece - Rose - but she was busy with her own work, so no one was taking care of him. Nodding to herself, Alice scrolled through her contacts to Lucien's number and hesitated momentarily before she pressed on it.

"Lucien, I need your help with something. I know you're busy with Jean being under the weather, but this shouldn't take long and I'll get out of your hair… do you have Matthew's address on hand, and do you know how he takes his tea?"

* * *

He was shuffling towards the kitchen for another glass of water when his doorbell rang. Internally, Matthew sighed as he moved towards the door instead - he wasn't looking forward to interacting with anyone today. Opening the door - his spiel fired up and ready to go - he faltered when Alice stood on his porch with a nervous smile.

"Hi," she shifted from foot to foot.

"...hi," he finally responded.

"I got your address from Lucien… I'm sorry if you don't really want to see anyone right now, but someone should be here for you when you're feeling-"

"I don't mind, Alice," he gently interrupted her babbling. "It's… nice to be thought of. You want to come in?"

"Yeah, um, let me just get some things from my car. And no, you cannot help," Alice smiled when he opened his mouth. "You're sick and in no shape to be out and about."

"I'm not about to argue with you," Matthew chuckled. He moved back inside and sat down at the table in his kitchen as he watched his friend bustle to and from his kitchen - carrying a few totes of various things and putting them away (with some hoarse guidance from him).

"Think you can handle some soup, Matthew?" she asked as she filled his kettle and set it to boil.

"Depends on the soup."

"I have Temperance's chicken noodle soup recipe, it's the one thing I can confidently say will actually taste good when I make it."

He laughed, "Maybe we should do some cooking dates for you instead of the cafe."

Alice stuck out her tongue over her shoulder as she prepared tea for both of them; he caught her wrist before she could head back to the stove to start on the soup.

"Thank you, Alice… I mean it."

She smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead - he could feel her frown a bit at his temperature, but he just pulled her into a hug. Alice froze momentarily - her hands landing on his head and back, but when he sighed and relaxed against her, she rubbed his back soothingly.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Matthew chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Drink your tea before it gets cold, and I'll get the soup ready."

"Okay."

* * *

He wasn't sure how long she stayed; he slept a lot and his internal clock was thrown off from being sick. She was at his house almost all the time - every time he woke up, she was there, and it was nice having her around. Alice was quiet, usually working on her dissertation (tapping away on her laptop, her faint hums lulling him back to sleep time and again), or holding quiet conversations with Mattie about the store out in his living room.

She tried not to hover - even as she insisted on taking his temperature every time he woke (he only protested a bit) - but being the one who was taken care as opposed to taking care of someone was a nice change. Alice's chicken noodle soup was delicious and she made his tea perfectly; Matthew would really have to make it up to her once he was better.

After a few days, he started to improve and by day five Matthew was up and about the house so Alice felt confident enough that he could take care of himself again. He bid her goodbye with a tight hug and a kiss to her cheek - a little sad that his house was back to just him rattling around.

Matthew bit back a smile on Friday when Alice texted him about having to miss coffee and breakfast the next day because she'd caught whatever " _cold from hell_ " he and Jean had. He made it up to her by coming and taking care of her (and her cats) at her apartment; Alice sprawled on her bed (Benedick lying across her stomach, Beatrice preferred Matthew's shoulders) with an arm thrown over her eyes as she haltingly dictated her dissertation to him whenever she was awake enough to work on it.

(She also made him watch Mamma Mia with her, but he didn't mind it - even if the movie did get ABBA stuck in his head for the next week)

* * *

"Doin' alright, Jean?" Matthew asked her one morning as she sat down next to him in the back room. "You still look a little under the weather, not still sick, are you?"

She shook her head, "No, not sick in the way you'd think."

He raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about being a godfather again?"

Jean hid a grin behind her hand as he dropped his shears to the table.

"Another one!"

She laughed and nodded, "Due in little over seven months."

"How's Lucien?"

"Over the moon, of course."

Matthew pulled her into a hug, "Congratulations, Jean, I'm happy for you and Lucien."

"Thank you, Matthew, but I think this one might be the last; I'm getting too old to chase after young children, and now I'm going to have three."

"Six children total between you and Lucien is a nice round number, I think."

"And you'll be the baby's godfather? There's no one that Lucien and I want to ask."

"Of course," he hugged her tighter. "Thank you for telling me about this, Jean."

"Like I'd keep this from you, honestly, Matty."

Matthew just kissed her temple and grinned, "You never know with both you and Lucien being pranksters when you want to be."

"Oh, hush."


	8. Be You Blithe and Bonny

_lots of bits and pieces in this chapter! Alice meets the younger Blake girls, makes a daring business decision, and Rose finally goes to see the bookshop._

* * *

They were going out to lunch today to a place Li suggested as having "the best dumplings outside of Grandmother".

(Alice had sampled some of Grandmother's dumplings, so if Li said it was a good place, it was a solid recommendation).

The familiar bell rang out as she entered _The Green Room_ and Alice had to smile; she was starting to spend as much time here as she was in her own shop. Ducking around a few customers, Alice walked over to her usual spot at the counter where she waited for Matthew. Pulling out her phone and notebook, she started jotting down notes and suggestions her advisor had for her dissertation - her mind whirling over edits and where to go next as the shop bustled behind her.

"How's the bookshop, Alice?" Jean's voice, pleasant and warm, startled Alice from her thoughts. She looked over to see Jean sprucing up the display of roses near where she waited.

Clearing her throat - and turning to face her friend fully - Alice leaned against the counter.

"It's good, I've been getting some feedback about the selection available in the store and I hate that I have to tell them it's due to limited space."

"Couldn't you expand?"

Alice shook her head, "There are shops on either side and I can't afford to anyways… maybe once my dissertation is finished I can look into it properly, but…"

"No, I understand! Running a store takes a lot more than people think it does. Is your dissertation giving you trouble?"

"Not really, not this part at least," she smiled. "But I have a feeling it'll be tough to finish it in the future. How is it going for you and Matthew with the shop?"

"Good, very good, Matthew's going to be busy in the next few months as I lighten my load, but so far it's going great."

"Lighten your load?"

Jean smiled and leaned in close as if sharing a secret, "Lucien and I are expecting our third child in a few months, we just found out a few weeks ago."

"Oh, when you had the cold! I'd wondered why it took you a little longer to recover than Matthew."

"Yes, Lucien's child is already causing trouble," Jean teased. "Matthew's excited to be a godfather again, he's so good with the girls. Thank you, by the way, for letting Li work in your shop."

"You're very welcome, Jean, she's a delightful addition to me and Mattie. And congratulations on your pregnancy; I doubt you'll need them after all the kids you've raised, but if you want any books on the subject, I can order them for you."

Jean smiled and patted Alice's hand on the counter, "Thank you, Alice, I truly appreciate it. Enjoy your lunch with Matthew."

Alice smiled as Matthew entered from the backroom and linked arms with him once they'd walked out of _The Green Room_. They chatted about this and that, both happy for a break from work as they strolled to the restaurant.

"So, the Blakes are spawning again," Alice teased.

Matthew sighed, "They are, hopefully this one will take after Jean more than Lucien."

She threw her head back and laughed, "I haven't met the girls besides Li, so I can't judge for myself."

"I'll have to bring them over some time, Abbey and Ella really want to see your shop."

"I have a fairly decent children's section if I do say so myself."

"The girls love stories, so I have a feeling they'll love your shop as much as Li does."

"What about the other two children? You mentioned they have five between them."

"Jean's boys are practically grown; Christopher Jr's the oldest at nineteen, he's in the army with a wife of his own and I think they're trying for their own kids in the next couple of years."

"That's awfully young."

"Jean was awfully young when she had him - nineteen too."

"And the other?"

"Jack's a handful, he's Jean's wild child and took Christopher Senior's death hard; so he acted out a lot growing up, landed him in some trouble. I think he's over in Sydney going from odd job to odd job. He occasionally calls, but he and Lucien don't get along; Jean's hoping he'll settle down as he gets older."

"Sometimes distance can be good."

"Mm, true. I'm just happy not to have to arrest him anymore."

"Is that how you and Jean met?"

Matthew chuckled, "Sort of. I'd known her before - we're both Ballarat natives - but, yeah Jack's delinquent youth brought us closer."

"How did you and Lucien meet?"

"School, we were old mates from the first day until he left for boarding school."

" _Boarding school_ , that sounds like something out of a Victorian novel."

He outright laughed, "Old Man Blake is an old soul, and a traditionalist; he went to that school, so he made Lucien go as well."

"What did his mother think?"

"She wasn't happy, but it got Lucien a lot of opportunities to travel later - and he got into Oxford - so it worked out in the end."

"Are they both still alive?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Old Man Blake is getting on in years, but he's softened a lot since Lucien went away for school; Genevieve helped keep him softer towards Lucien too - Thomas and he butted heads, especially after Lucien married Mei Lin, but not as much as they could have without Genevieve."

"That's nice. Do they like all their grandchildren?"

"Genevieve adores them, so does Thomas - the children run the house whenever they visit if the Elder Blakes aren't in Europe."

Alice laughed, "Good, children deserve to have fun."

Matthew bumped his shoulder against hers - knowing that she thought of her own tumultuous childhood.

"Ready for dumplings?"

She smiled up at him and nodded.

* * *

He hated to have to do this, but with the Blakes out of town to visit Christopher Junior before Jean got too far along in her pregnancy, Li with Mei Lin, and the Elder Blakes on another trip to Europe, Matthew had no choice; Abbey held onto his cane as Ella grasped his hand while they walked through Ballarat towards Alice's shop.

"Where are we going, Uncle Matthew?" Abbey asked.

"Remember me telling you about my friend Alice?"

"The one with the stories?"

He nodded, "We're going to her shop. I have to go to Melbourne for a bit, so you and your sister will be watched by her while I'm gone."

"Okay, I hope she likes us."

"She loves hearing about you and Ella."

"Is she pretty?" Ella asked.

"Ah…" Matthew felt his ears warm at his goddaughter's question. "I think so."

"Okay."

"Here we are!"

He guided the girls into the shop - mostly in an effort to prevent further questions on how "pretty" Alice was where she could potentially overhear - and smiled when he saw Mattie sitting behind the front counter.

"Morning, Mattie."

"Good morning, Matthew! I see we have new visitors today."

"Meet Misses Abbey and Ella Blake, I'm have to ask a favor of your boss and hoped to talk to Alice."

"Sure, she's restocking towards the back."

"Girls, can you be nice for Miss Mattie while your uncle goes and talks with Alice?"

Both of them nodded with big eyes (which he regarded with some suspicion - those innocent expressions often led to some sort of trouble), but he left them in Mattie's capable hands while he searched the rows of shelves for Alice. It didn't take him long to find her - all he had to do was follow the faint sound of her singing; rounding a shelf, he had to grin at the sight of Alice restocking a section - her head bobbing along to the music of her headphones and Matthew recognized the Mamma Mia soundtrack.

Watching her with a soft smile, Matthew thought Alice was very "pretty" as she danced while she worked (though, he'd probably keep that thought to himself for now). Gently clearing his throat, he bit back the grin as Alice jumped and pulled her headphones out of her ears; the pretty pink blush that she'd sported on their first meeting made a return - spreading all the way up to her forehead and ears as she hurriedly paused her music.

"Matthew!"

"Sorry to sneak up on you like that."

"I'm just embarrassed you had to hear my atrocious singing."

"I thought it lovely," he smiled at her deepened blush.

"Charmer," she nudged him with her elbow, "what brings you to my shop today?"

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"Go ahead."

Matthew explained the situation - watching her closely for her reaction, but Alice was a skilled hand at hiding her thoughts (he wondered how she would do at cards if they ever played together), and so he shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot while her intense gaze bored into him.

"Sure, they can stay here for a bit, Matthew; you'll let me know if your meeting in Melbourne goes longer so I can plan for it?"

"Of course, and thank you so much. I know it's last minute and I wasn't sure if you'd be free."

"Oh, I'll be cashing in the favor at some point, mark my words, Matthew Lawson."

"I look forward to it, Alice Harvey," Matthew leaned down and kissed her cheek - smiling at the returned blush to her skin. "Let's go meet the girls before they run roughshod over poor Mattie."

Alice cleared her throat, "She needs the training."

"You're a devious woman."

She just laughed as they walked back up to the front of the store.

* * *

The Blake girls did indeed look almost exactly like Jean, Alice thought as she and Matthew walked up to them. Their light chestnut curls (Ella had more blonde in hers than Abbey) shone in the sun as they excitedly talked to Mattie - each girl holding a cat. The ease at which both of her cats were in the arms of the two little girls took Alice by surprise - Beatrice and Benedick were a picky pair, but she always viewed them as good judges of character since she'd adopted them.

"Uncle Matthew!" Ella spotted him first and nearly dumped Benedick on his arse (Alice had to hide a laugh as Matthew hurriedly told the girl to be gentle with the cat lest she get scratched).

"He wouldn't scratch her, Matthew, Benedick is far too nice for that," Alice smiled, but she did lift her boy from Ella's arms when he flicked his tail. "Go on, Ben, go climb the shelves; Beatrice will take all the attention."

He let out one of his low, grumbling meows that Mattie liked to call his "gremlin noises" and hopped up on the top of a nearby shelf as Ella reached for him. The younger Blake girl pouted - her bright blue eyes so reminiscent of Lucien when he didn't like any of her selection or when she told him off for getting nose prints on her glass - so Alice leaned down to offer her hand.

"You must be Miss Ella Blake, I'm Alice Harvey; your Uncle Matthew has told me a lot about you and your sister."

"You're the pretty story lady!"

Alice grinned and nodded - catching Matthew's blushing ears out of the corner of her eye - as Ella and Abbey eagerly introduced themselves to her. Beatrice jumped down from Abbey's arms and joined her brother up on the shelves as the girls asked every question that came to their minds.

"You girls are going to be good for Alice and Mattie, right?" Matthew interrupted their questions - smiling when both girls nodded. "I'm sure if you ask very nicely, Alice might read you some stories back in the children's section while I'm gone."

"Okay bye, Uncle Matthew!" Ella grabbed Alice's hand and tugged her towards the back of the store - ignoring her older sister's chiding.

"Wait a second, Ella, I would like to say goodbye to your uncle, and then we'll go read stories."

* * *

The girls waited as patiently as they could while Alice hugged Matthew - he smiled at her whispered "be safe"when he hugged her back - and then immediately pulled on her hands towards the back; he and Mattie laughed at Alice stumbling behind Abbey and Ella.

"I'll let you know if anything happens while you're gone, Matthew."

"Thank you, Mattie," he patted Alice's coworker's hand before he left the shop.

When he returned some hours later, he found Abbey, Ella, and Alice curled up on the bean bag chairs back in the children's section - dead to the world with a storybook open on Alice's lap, Beatrice and Benedick sprawled across the shelves behind her, and her hair down with sections crudely braided by inexperienced hands. Taking a quiet photo before he and Mattie woke them, Matthew pressed a kiss to Alice's sleepy cheek with a murmured thank you; she simply patted his cheek with a smile and said the girls were welcome over any time.

* * *

She couldn't ignore it any longer - after all, they'd splashed the large windows in bright advertisements with the words "going out of business - everything must go" for weeks now; Alice paused before the now empty store front as she read the seller's information on the lone plaque in the window, and an idea started to form in her mind.

One of the biggest "complaint" she'd gotten about her store was the lack of diverse selection, which was largely because of her lack of space inside her store. At the time when she'd bought it, her store was the only property available that suited her needs; now, with business picking up and more customers returning, Alice was outgrowing her original space. Pulling out her phone, Alice scrolled to Phryne's name and hoped she'd be willing to financially back her again.

Maybe it was time for _Stardance Books_ to expand, and this empty store front right in front of her was a sign.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet today," Matthew's voice brought her out of her roiling thoughts.

"Sorry," she cleared her throat, "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm… I'm hoping to expand my store, and I'm waiting to hear back from the realtor on whether or not I got the empty property next to _Stardance_."

He grinned and covered her hands with his, "That's great news, Alice!"

"Let's hold off on celebrating until I actually get it, Matthew," she grinned back.

"Ah, who'd refuse you? What, with all your charm and financial responsibility?"

Alice laughed and squeezed his hands, "You silly man… if I do get it, will you help me find a good contractor to do the expansion?"

"Of course, me and the Blakes will help all we can."

When she signed the deed to her new property - with Phryne co-signing the loan - Alice practically skipped to _The Green Room_ and presented the papers with a wide grin to Jean and Matthew; she beamed and accepted Jean's invitation for a celebratory dinner over at the Blake house - hugging both of them before she left to tell Mattie the good news.

It'd be a tough few months - expanding the store while also finishing up her dissertation, but they'd manage.

* * *

Her uncle had mentioned this store more and more with each visit, so Rose finally decided to see _Stardance Books_ for herself; if she liked it, maybe she could bug Patrick Tyneman to write an article about it for _The Courier_ 's blog (Rose tried to promote the local business as much as she could).

It was nice and quaint; the whitewashed brick contrasted nicely with the dark blue trim around the large bay window and door - the store's name gleaming in the mid-morning sun. She spotted a sleek black cat sprawled on the shelf of the window - four paws up in the air, exposing the fluff of their stomach as she walked up to the door.

A chime rang from the back of the store and she heard animated talking grow closer to the front counter where she waited; Rose smiled as she took in the pale blue walls and warm wood shelves - the scent of old paper and ink permeated the air and dust motes floated in the sunbeams streaming in through the window. Peering up at the ceiling, her smile widened at the constellations painted in gold and white paint - now she definitely wanted to write an article about this shop.

Two women - one close to Rose's age and one closer to her Uncle Matthew's age - walked up to her with matching smiles; she couldn't help but smile back.

"Welcome to _Stardance Books_ , I'm Mattie," the one closer to her age stuck out a confident hand and Rose shook it in a slight daze - this Mattie was very pretty, and likely knew it. "This is my boss and friend, Alice Harvey."

" _Stardance_ is my little shop," Alice shook her hand and Rose liked her immediately from the firm grip she had.

"Rose Anderson," she introduced herself. "My uncle has mentioned this place so much I decided to visit myself."

Alice tilted her head to the side for a second and then something clicked behind her blue-grey eyes, "Oh, that man… I'll have to thank Matthew for another customer."

"Matthew's your uncle?" Mattie asked Rose, smiling when she nodded. "Alice, we should hire him as our PR manager."

Alice simply swatted at Mattie's elbow.

"I didn't realize he'd been here that much," Rose grinned.

"Between you and me, he only comes to see Alice."

" _Mattie_!"

"Don't you ' _Mattie_ ' me, like you don't go over to _The Green Room_ multiple times a week yourself, Alice!"

Rose smothered a laugh when Alice's cheeks turned bright red; the older woman sniffed and left them for the back of the store - muttering about their cheeky generation as she went.

"She knows I'm teasing, don't worry," Mattie reassured her. "So, would you like a tour of the store?"

"Yes please, and if you and Alice are up for it, I'd love to interview you both about _Stardance_ … I work for _The Courier_ and I think you could benefit from an article on our blog."

Mattie beamed and Rose felt her stomach flip as she grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her through the store; securing a time to come back and interview both Mattie and Alice (along with taking some photos for the article), Rose left with a smile, a lovely new novel to read, and a bit of a crush on one Mattie O'Brien (that she dared hoped was reciprocated).


	9. I Would Eat His Heart In The Marketplace

She'd stayed later than planned, but after meeting with her advisor Alice decided to work on his suggestions right away instead of putting it off until she got home. As such, the university was mostly deserted when she walked out of her office.

"Burning the midnight oil, Miss Harvey?"

She froze - his voice always made her feel sick these days. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Dr. Orton," she responded curtly, "I was just leaving."

"It's far too late for someone like you to be out alone."

Her skin crawled and she wished fervently that Matthew was here with her (he'd offered to pick her up today since he was visiting family in Melbourne and she'd foolishly refused). Alice started walking away from Orton - her shoulders tensing when she heard him follow her.

"I'm perfectly able to walk by myself, Dr. Orton."

"I'd hate for something to happen to you, Miss Harvey."

' _Something will happen if you don't leave me alone_ ,' she thought. It was all bluster, unfortunately. She'd gone to Beaufort about Orton's increasing advances and he berated her for trying to "smear" a well-respected faculty member before threatening to take away her funding. She couldn't afford to lose the financial help she got, so, she suffered in silence - not even her advisor or Matthew knew what was going on.

Orton grabbed her wrist and she flinched.

"Leave me alone," Alice told him. "I just want to go home."

Orton stepped closer to her and Alice fought the urge to shrink back - she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear. "Do you _really_ want to be alone, Alice?"

The sound of her name falling from his mouth in that revolting voice sent a bolt of rage through her and gave her the courage to speak her mind - damn the consequences. " _Don't_ , don't you dare say my name. I'm not interested, I've never been interested; how many times do I have to say it before it gets through your thick head?"

Orton's face turned murderous and his grip on her wrist tightened to the point of pain; Alice tried to pull away, but he just held on tighter.

"Let go of me."

"Not until you apologize."

" _Never_ ," she hissed.

He shoved her - the back of her head hitting the door and her shoulder catching on a door frame with a painful pop; she didn't have much time to process what happened before Orton pressed her up against the door with his hand at her throat. Through the pain from her shoulder and head, Alice pulled out the small knife she'd taken to carrying with her these days and pressed the sharp tip of it against Orton's side.

"Let go of me, unless you'd like to explain to your wife and colleagues how you got injured."

He snarled, "I'll have you thrown out for this, Harvey - pulling a weapon on a faculty member."

" _Let go of me._ "

Orton shoved her one last time before he left and it took all of Alice's strength to not slide to the floor in tears.

Would Orton make good on his threat? Would all of Alice's hard work be for naught if everyone believed whatever lie he came up with? Would she lose everything?

Her shoulder and head throbbed and Alice knew she'd have to get them looked at, but she just wobbled back to her office with her phone in hand as she automatically pulled up Matthew's number - smiling faintly at the candid photo of him working on a bouquet she'd taken weeks ago.

He answered on the third ring, like he always did with her, " _Hey_."

"...Hey."

" _Everything okay_?"

She bit her lower lip as the tears started and she nearly sobbed into the phone, "No, no everything is awful… can you come pick me up from my office?"

He was silent for a bit and Alice hoped he wouldn't abandon her either; Matthew finally answered, " _Yeah, I can do that. What happened, Alice?_ "

"I… I don't feel safe here and I just want to go home."

" _Alright, alright, send me the address and I'll come pick you up, sweetheart. What else do you need?_ "

"Can… can you just talk to me? I don't… I don't want to be left alone until you get here."

" _Of course, you sure you don't want to tell me what happened?_ "

"I… I need to get my shoulder looked at by a doctor and I'd rather tell you in person about it."

" _Alright, I'll stay on the phone with you, okay?_ "

"Okay… and thank you."

* * *

Vera watched her brother closely as he answered his phone; it wasn't often that took calls when visiting - most people knew he preferred not to be bothered when visiting family, but something about this person made him break his unspoken rule. She'd caught a glance of his phone when the call came through and smiled at the name " _Alice_ " with a book emoji next to it; the photo that popped up was a woman about Jean's age sitting on a ladder with a black cat curled around her shoulders as she read a book.

"Everything okay?" She heard her brother ask and worry flashed across his face when this "Alice" spoke.

"Yeah, I can do that. What happened, Alice?... Alright, alright, send me the address and stay there. I'll come pick you up, sweetheart. What else do you need?"

Vera felt her eyebrows rise at her brother's term of endearment - evidently he and Alice were closer than she thought. He walked over to her and held the phone away from his face.

"Vera?"

"Go on, Matthew, she sounds like she needs you."

"She's just a friend," her brother blushed when she gave him a disbelieving look. "Something's happened at the university, I'm gonna take her to the ER to get checked out before going back to Ballarat. I'm sorry to bail on you and Mum."

"Nonsense, you see us all the time. Go help this Alice, and if it's too late by the time you two are done at the hospital, I'll have the guest room set up for you."

Matthew leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Vera."

She just swatted at him, "Get out of here, you lovesick fool, and go take care of your sweetheart."

His sigh was audible from the hallway as he left, " _Yeah, I'm still here, Alice, I was just telling my sister goodbye_."

Vera smiled as he exited her house; she'd have to bug Rose about this new woman in Matthew's life since her daughter also lived in Ballarat, but from the bit she'd overheard, Vera hoped Alice was feeling well.

* * *

Matthew's cane tapped on the marble floor as he limped along the empty hallway; he could hear Alice's breathing over the phone as he walked - she sounded in pain.

"Still there?" He asked. "I'm in need of guidance, O Great Oracle of this Labyrinthine University Building."

Alice snorted a laugh and he smiled as she gave him directions to her office in the building.

"Oh, why'd it have to be stairs?" He grumbled.

" _I didn't get to choose where my department was, unfortunately._ "

"Eh, it's a free leg exercise - maybe Lucien won't make me do them this week."

" _Fat chance on him letting you slide._ "

"Not with him, and Jean, and _you_ teaming up against me."

She laughed softly and he smiled, " _God forbid we want you to feel better, Matthew._ "

"Yeah, yeah, just keep laying on the guilt. Alright, I think I'm here. If you hear knocking, it's just me."

" _Okay_."

Her office was about halfway down the hall and he gently tapped on the thick wooden door before hanging up his phone. It creaked open and his heart went out for Alice at the sight of her tear-streaked face.

"Hey," he reached for her - pulling his hand back when she flinched. "What happened, Alice?"

She just shook her head, the tears starting anew as she stepped forward and buried her face in his shoulder - her right arm wrapping around his back as the other remained cradled against her chest. Matthew gently rubbed her back as Alice sobbed in his arms - holding her close while she let it all out.

"Feel a little better?" He asked when her shoulders stopped shaking.

"Yeah," she sniffled. "I'm sorry I pulled you out of spending time with your family, Matthew."

"Hey," he bumped her chin lightly with his knuckles, "you're my family too, sweetheart."

"You're going to make me cry again, you jerk."

Matthew watched with a soft smile as Alice wiped away her tears - the smile slipped from his face when she still cradled her left arm against herself.

"May I?" He asked her quietly - gesturing to her arm. Alice hesitated, but nodded - her whole body tense as he gently pushed her sleeve above her wrist.

Rage burned through his body at the sight of finger marks wrapping around her wrist - the reddish bruises already darkening against her freckled skin.

"Where else?"

"I hit my shoulder and head."

"Hard enough to bruise like this?"

"I think so."

"Right… I'm taking you to the ER and we're going to report the son of a bitch who did this."

Alice's face paled and she shook her head, "No."

"Alic-"

" _No_ , Matthew. I've tried complaining about him in the past and nothing happened about it."

"But now we have _evidence_ of what he did - physical evidence."

"And then they'll take away my funding! And he's threatening to get me kicked out! Who are people going to listen to: a well-respected faculty member or a cold, distant, and blunt PhD student who no one believes?"

He wanted to argue with her - to tell her that if she came forward others would too, but she needed medical attention and if her mind was made up about not pressing charges, Matthew knew there was very little chance he could get her to change it (and arguing with her would only make her more stubborn about it).

"I believe you, Alice; you wouldn't make this up."

Her lower lip trembled, but she held back her tears. "I… thank you. I still don't want to press charges - I cannot lose my funding, not when I'm so close to being done. I know it's selfish and that he can hurt other girls like me, but… I'm just so close, Matthew."

"Alright," Matthew nodded and leaned in to press a soft kiss on her forehead. "Alright, but I'm still taking you to the ER and taking pictures of the bruises for my own sanity if that's okay with you."

"Okay… and then we'll go home?"

"Yeah, you can stay over at my place for the night."

She nodded and grabbed her waiting bag - only mildly protesting when Matthew took it from her (" _Your shoulder is injured, Alice_ ") as they walked through the university towards Matthew's car; she slipped her hand into his and held on tight - the tension in her body easing with each step away from her department building. Alice didn't want to stray far from him even once they got to the hospital. They waited in a curtained off area for someone to come in and look at her shoulder - she played with his fingers as her feet swung off the edge of the bed while he leaned against it.

"This wasn't the first time, was it."

She looked up at him with wide eyes before she dropped her gaze, "No… well, it was the first time he got physical, but he's been harassing me for months - making comments, hitting on me... I hated it."

"And you hid it all after complaining about him and the department threatened to take away your funding?"

Alice nodded, "Even from my advisor. I don't know who knows about the whole debacle with my complaint… Beaufort let it get around and so most people don't even talk to me anymore."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, sweetheart, it's not right."

"It's not, but it happens - and not just to me."

"It shouldn't happen."

"But it does," she squeezed his hand as the doctor came in.

Her shoulder was dislocated and would have to be put back in place, but thankfully not broken after x-rays confirmed what Dr. Trebon suspected.

"It's going to hurt," the doctor warned.

Alice just held on tight to Matthew's hand, "It's not my first dislocation, Doctor."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and she confirmed his suspicions with a nod - God help Alice's father if Matthew were ever alone with him; he squeezed Alice's hand as Dr. Trebon called in two nurses to help her. Matthew tried to distract Alice with stories of Lucien's mischief as they popped her shoulder back into place - kissing the back of her hand when the pain was too much for her; she sagged against him once the shoulder was back in place - quietly sobbing as the nurses put her left arm in a sling.

"It's all done, sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head.

"Can we go home?" she asked him.

"Soon, Miss Harvey," the doctor came back with a couple of pills and a glass of water for Alice to wash them down. "Take these now and here is the prescription for the rest you'll need. I gave you two for your first dose, but don't take more than one every 8-12 hours after tonight. Do not drive while on these, do not drink alcohol or take other pain medication with them. Make sure you eat something before you take the next dose; your partner should keep track of all this so you can focus on recovering."

Matthew's cheeks warmed a bit at being referred to as Alice's partner, but the woman in question was too exhausted and in pain to comment.

"Lots of water, food, and rest, am I clear?" Dr. Trebon looked at both of them until they nodded.

"Home?" Matthew asked Alice once the doctor left them - smiling faintly when she nodded. "C'mon, let's get you to the car before you pass out on me."

"I'm not passing out, I'm exhausted and dealing with a dislocated shoulder."

He kissed the top of her head again and draped his coat around her shoulders as they left the hospital - Alice leaning heavily against his side while they walked. She curled up in the passenger seat and was out before they even left Melbourne. Matthew first called his sister - to thank her for setting up the guest room, but that he'd be returning to Ballarat with Alice in tow (she teased him a bit about her, but wished his friend well) - and then called Mattie.

" _Hello?_ "

"Mattie, it's Matthew. I'm driving Alice home from the university, there's been an incident."

" _Was it that brute, Orton? I told Alice she needed to report him._ "

"She did - the department threatened to take away her funding."

Mattie swore, " _What did he do this time_?"

"Got physical; when Alice refused, he pushed her against the door frame and dislocated her shoulder before threatening to get her kicked out after she pulled a knife on him."

" _God, what an absolute dickhead! How's Alice?_ "

"Shaky, scared, and currently laid out from the heavy painkillers for her shoulder. I'm bringing her over to my place so someone can keep an eye on her."

" _Oh that's a relief, I'll look after her kitties as long as you need me to, and I'll pull together an away bag for her; Rose can give me your address and I'll drop it off in the morning before work. You tell Alice that I will be very cross if she decides to show up to the shop tomorrow._ "

He chuckled, his heart warming at how protective Mattie was towards Alice. "I'll pass on the message, Mattie, thank you."

" _Take care of our girl, Matthew, or I'll be cross with you too_."

"Message received."

Alice was still sleeping when he pulled up to his house - he loathed to wake her, but there was absolutely no way he'd be able to get her into the house alone. She grumbled a bit, but leaned against him as they walked up to his house.

"Want something to eat before you sleep?"

"Eggs?" she asked softly.

"Eggs, I can do," Matthew kissed her forehead and led her to the guest bedroom. "I think I have some spare pajamas you can borrow, Alice. Mattie said she'd pull together a bag for you - you'll be staying here for a bit."

"Okay," Alice nodded.

He handed her the pajamas and left her sitting on the edge of the bed as he bustled around the kitchen - readying everything he needed to make her some eggs.

"Matthew?" her soft, confused call of his name made him turn around to see her standing in the doorway of the kitchen - his pajamas clutched in her good hand as she slowly blinked at him through the haze of the painkillers.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't put these on by myself."

"Oh…" his cheeks warmed and he put aside the eggs he was about to pour into the pan. "Ah, well, how do you want to do this? Are you… comfortable with me helping you?"

She nodded and he led her back to the bedroom; gingerly helping her out of the sling, Matthew pulled her shirt over her head - gentle around her injured shoulder - and tried hard not to stare at the sudden expanse of skin in front of him.

' _Now is not the time to ogle, you fool_.' he told himself as Alice told him to help her into his old police academy shirt (soft and worn with age). Matthew questioned the logic of putting on a shirt without taking off her bra first, but when she told him to unhook it before she put her arms through the sleeves of his shirt, it all made sense.

"Fascinating," he muttered - smiling when Alice gave him a sleepy laugh (as well as her bra, just to see him fumble and blush). "Do you want me to help you with your hair once you're in these pajamas?"

"Please," she nodded - two bright spots of color blooming on her cheeks as Matthew helped pull her jeans down her legs and tied the drawstring of his pajamas around her waist once she stepped into them.

It was all slightly awkward for both of them since they still teetered on the edge of maybe being more than friends, but Alice needed the help; Matthew vowed to provide that help, no matter the awkwardness.

Sitting on the edge of the bed behind her, Matthew gently pulled the hair tie from her messy bun and combed through her long hair - detangling knots as he went, his hands long practiced at doing it without pain.

"You're very good at this," Alice noted as he dragged the comb through her hair; she leaned back into his touch with a faint hum.

"Lots of practice with Rose when she was younger, and now the Blake girls."

"It shows."

"Thank you," he drew her hair into his hands. "One braid, or two?"

That got him a sudden laugh, "I haven't had braided pigtails in _decades_."

"Want to fix that right now?"

She hummed as he continued to brush her hair, finally shrugging her good shoulder, "Oh, why not, what the hell."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of her head, "I think I have some hair ties lying around from when the girls visit."

In no time, Alice sported two french braided pigtails - both ended with purple sparkly hair ties (the only color that Abbey and Ella ever agreed on) and she leaned against his shoulder when he was done.

"Thank you, Matthew, for everything you've done today… I don't know how else I'd get through it all."

"You're very welcome, Alice. Now, let me get those eggs for you and then you can hopefully get some sleep with that shoulder of yours. You'll let me know if you can't?"

Alice nodded and followed him into the kitchen - her right hand holding tight onto his left; Matthew simply pulled her close for a kiss on her forehead. He wasn't sure how this would all play out, but no matter the outcome, he'd be there for Alice for as long as she needed him.


	10. Come, Lady: Die, To Live

_and we wrap up the Orton storyline with a City Homicide crossover, please enjoy! - Dee_

* * *

Matthew sighed as he entered _Stardance Books_ ; Mattie had called - Alice somehow convinced Rose to give her a ride to the shop and was attempting to work in the back office while the store renovations were in full swing and it was putting her in a terrible mood.

" _Come and get her, Matthew, you're the only one she'll listen to_."

Limping past the front counter where Rose and Mattie were chatting amiably above the ruckus behind the plastic next door, Matthew got a headache from the noise just from walking the length of the store - no wonder Alice was in a bad mood. She didn't look up from her computer when he paused in the doorway of her office; he frowned at the dark circles under her eyes (she'd been having trouble sleeping since the ordeal with Orton) and the tension in her shoulders as she struggled to type with one hand.

Lightly curling a hand around her good shoulder, he squeezed it; Alice sighed and leaned back against him - her hand coming up to cover his as he bent down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

"I need to finish my dissertation, Matthew."

"I know, and you can do that at my house - where it's quiet and there are no interruptions; I'll keep you fed and watered, the guest bedroom is yours until you finish. Plus - and I don't want to know how you convinced Rose to drive you here in this state - you're still recovering from a dislocated shoulder."

She sighed again and nodded, "You're right… okay let me get my things and we can go."

Guiding her out of the shop with a warm hand at her back, Matthew smiled at Mattie's mouthed "thank you" (and Rose's sheepish look) before the door closed behind them and he drove them back to his house.

"I'll get the tea going, you set up wherever you feel comfortable, sweetheart."

"Can I claim the kitchen table? I have a lot of books."

"Of course, just leave some room for us to eat at it," he winked.

Alice smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Matthew, I was going mad in the store."

"Why not work from home?"

"They're doing renovations on the flat next door, so I was surrounded by noise everywhere."

"Here will be nice and quiet - Jean's alright with running the shop with Charlie's help for awhile."

She just kissed his cheek again and began to pull out all she needed to work on her dissertation as Matthew prepared tea for the two of them.

* * *

 _One week after Orton's last harassment of Alice_

"This one is going to be rough."

Detective Jennifer Mapplethorpe had to agree with Detective Freeman's agreement; the dead body sat in a stately chair behind an ornate (almost gaudy in Jen's opinion) wooden desk. A bowl full of the body's blood sat on the floor next to the body's feet, the arms of the deceased were folded in his lap and his eyes were closed - almost as if he were asleep were it not for the slits in his neck.

It was a very neat crime scene - one of the neatest Jen had seen in her years on the force.

"Premeditated, don't you think?" she asked Duncan.

"Yeah, too clean to be spontaneous."

"Hopefully they left us something. Ronnie, what do you have?"

Dr. Rhonda "Ronnie" Lafferty looked up from her clipboard, "Dead body, bled out."

"C'mon, Ronnie…" Duncan cajoled her.

"Alright, alright," the pathologist waved a gloved hand. "Someone knew what they were doing; no hesitation marks, concise slits over both arteries says they have some medical knowledge - but you can get that from the internet or a book these days. I can't say for sure just yet, but I think he might have been drugged and the suspect must have put something over the neck at first to catch arterial spray."

"That gives us something to go off of," Jen sighed. "Thanks, Ronnie, Duncan and I will stop by later when you've done the autopsy."

"You'll be my first call!"

Jen wrote down what Ronnie told them and joined Duncan by the door - the two of them leaning in close to avoid being overheard by the curious bystanders hovering outside the office.

"Did you find out our deceased's name?"

"Yeah," Duncan nodded, "part of the faculty - a Dr. Henry Orton. One of his students found him this morning, and an administrator - Malcolm Beaufort - confirmed his identity. He also mentioned something interesting."

"Oh?"

"Our deceased had a complaint laid against him and then dropped according to Beaufort."

"Who made the complaint?"

"A student named Alice Harvey; she lives in Ballarat, but her advisor is here… want to go talk to him and then her?"

"Let's go see her first, maybe catch her off guard and then anything we find out we can give Nick and Allie for when they talk to the advisor."

Duncan grinned, "I always loved road trips."

* * *

Ballarat was a nice city, Jen mused as she and Duncan arrived; he pulled their car up in front of a small store listed in Alice Harvey's file as her place of work. A sign out front read " _Pardon the dust and noise, Stardance is expanding!_ " and Jen could hear the familiar sounds of construction echoing from the storefront next door as she and Duncan entered the store.

Two young women stood at the front counter - the one behind it looked up with a bright smile.

"Welcome to _Stardance Books_ , how can I help you today?"

"Hi, I'm Detective Freeman, this is Detective Mapplethorpe; we're looking for Alice Harvey?" Duncan asked as he and Jen showed their credentials to both women.

They exchanged looks - the lighter redhead crossing her arms as she eyed them both with suspicion while the one who'd spoken first cleared her throat.

"Alice isn't here right now, she's taken time off to finish her dissertation."

"Is she at home?"

"She's at my uncle's place," the lighter redhead offered. "Where she can't be bothered."

" _Rose_."

"Alice has already gone through a lot, Mattie, she deserves some peace while she finishes her work."

Mattie just sighed and turned back to them, "Alice is staying with a friend - her own flat is too noisy and she gets easily distracted here with all that's going on. Matthew might be at work today, we can take you to his store if you'd like."

"Might we ask you some questions about Alice on the way?" Jen asked.

"Of course… what's this all about anyway?"

"There's an investigation at her university and we're asking questions of everyone in her department."

"Was it something to do with Orton? Did someone else come forward?"

Jen exchanged a glance with Duncan - who gave her a slight nod. "You could say that."

"Orton's dead," Duncan finished.

Rose's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe and Mattie's jaw dropped.

"On second thought," Rose spoke up, "we'd better swing by Uncle Matthew's place instead of the shop - both of them need to hear this."

Jen and Duncan followed the women over to a nice house not far from the bookshop. The front lawn was neatly trimmed, the flower beds full to bursting on either side of the door - Jen thought it pretty and slightly envied this Matthew of his growing skills (she wasn't a black thumb by any means, but her flowers or plants never turned out that good). Mattie knocked on the door once they approached and soon it swung open.

A tall man with greying hair frowned at them as he leaned on a cane, "Yes?"

"Is Alice in? These detectives need to talk to her."

He sighed, "She just fell asleep after Jean and I got her to eat… this can't wait?"

"I'm afraid not, Matthew, Orton's dead."

" _Jesus_ ," he muttered and stood back to let them all in. "Do you detectives have time for some tea? I can go wake Alice once it's ready."

Jen and Duncan asked their questions at the kitchen table as Matthew started on the tea: _What was Alice like? Had she seemed troubled lately? What was her relationship with Dr. Orton like?_

Their answers did not paint a pretty picture of Orton and his department.

"Most are fine from what Alice has told me," Matthew put mugs of tea in front of all of them. "She and Munro don't always get along, but he's fair; Orton was the worst and Beaufort was a damned coward for doing what he did."

"He didn't think highly of Miss Harvey when we talked to him."

"Bloody dickhead," Matthew muttered.

"Matthew?" A new voice entered the kitchen and Jen turned to see Alice Harvey rubbing at her eyes with her right hand - sleepy and rumpled in her pajama pants and tank top. "I heard voices."

"I didn't mean to wake you, Alice, I'm sorry."

Alice flapped a tired hand in his direction, "It's fine. Where's my sling?"

"I threw it in the wash, let me see if it's done," Matthew got up and retrieved the sling from the laundry as Alice sat in his chair.

Jen noted the bruises on her wrist and shoulder, "Sling?"

"Dislocated shoulder," Mattie answered for Alice as she put a fresh cup of tea in front of her (Alice smiled up at her and took a long sip).

"How'd that happen?"

"What are you, detectives?" Alice asked.

"They are, Alice."

She looked up at Jen and Duncan - suddenly more awake and confused as Matthew came back with her sling.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she put it on.

"What was your relationship like with Dr. Henry Orton, Miss Harvey?"

"There is no relationship, I want nothing to do with him."

"So you didn't get along."

"No, he never takes no for an answer, and when I refused him the last time, he shoved me against a door and did this to me," Alice gestured to her shoulder. "I tried complaining to Beaufort before that - he threw out my complaint and then threatened to take away my funding. I pulled a knife on Orton out of self-defence and he threatened to get me kicked out. I didn't push the complaint because I'm almost done and just… I just want to be finished so I never have to see Orton's face ever again."

"Orton's been murdered."

Alice looked between Jen and Duncan with a shrewd look, "And you think I did it? Is that why you're here, asking these questions?"

"Your complaint against him got thrown out."

"So I _murdered_ him? I've been here since my ER visit, I haven't left Ballarat!"

Matthew laid a hand on Alice's uninjured shoulder and squeezed; she sighed and put her head in her hand.

"I've been here with Matthew for almost a week, if he wasn't here then Jean, Mattie, or Rose were, I haven't been out of the city. I was threatened with losing my funding; yes, I pulled a knife on Orton, and it wasn't a secret in the department that I didn't like him or Beaufort, but I'd never murder anyone. I couldn't, not with this shoulder. Orton had children, children who are now without a father - no matter how much I didn't like him, his children don't deserve that."

Jen exchanged a look with Duncan and he gave her the slightest shake of his head - she agreed. Alice Harvey was a likely suspect, but she was a victim too. She had motive, but her size and the limited physical capabilities she had at the moment were against her as the actual perp. They'd run her alibi of course - check with the ER, check phone records - but neither Jen nor Duncan believed Alice did it.

"Okay," Jen nodded. "You'll still need to come to Melbourne and make an official statement."

"Can Matthew come with me?"

"He was with you after you and Orton last met?"

"Yes, he drove me to the hospital and then back here."

"Then we'll need to take his statement as well," Duncan nodded. "We'll let you make arrangements and drive you to the station."

"Mum says you two can stay with her if it goes long, Uncle Matthew," Rose piped up.

"I'll go make up a bag just in case. Yes, sweetheart, I'll pack your laptop for you," Matthew smiled down at Alice when she opened her mouth. "I'll type while you dictate since you're down a hand."

"Thank you."

"Finish your tea," Matthew leaned down and kissed Alice's forehead before he limped out of the kitchen - pulling his phone out as he went. " _Jean? Think you'd be alright looking after the store for awhile? Alice and I have to make an unexpected trip to Melbourne… no it's not for fun, stop teasing._ "

"I'll keep _Stardance_ running, Alice."

Alice smiled and patted Mattie's hand, "Thank you, Mattie."

"And Ben is definitely living up to his name by pestering Bea."

"I'm not surprised, thank you again for looking after them."

"Oh, I'm handing them back over once your dissertation is finished, you can bet on that. C'mon, I'll help you into some decent clothes - can't have you walking into a police station in just your jammies."

"But they're comfortable."

Mattie pulled Alice up from her chair, "Be that as it may, Alice, proper clothes will make you feel better."

"Fine."

Jen and Duncan waited outside by their car for Alice and Matthew to exit Matthew's house. She was looking back over their notes when her phone pinged.

' _Anything?_ ' Nick texted.

Jen smiled and sent Nick a few details from their initial interview with Alice and the others.

"Oooh, saucy texts from the husband?"

"Shove off, Freeman," Jen nudged him with her elbow. "Nick wanted to know what we found, he and Allie must be interviewing Alice's advisor."

"Bet that'll be fun."

"I'm more interested in Alice's full statement. You do agree that she likely didn't do it?"

"Yeah, besides her shoulder being the way it is, my gut just says no."

"Hopefully everyone else will see that."

"We'll just have to be extra detailed in taking her statement, and Matthew's. Think they're together?"

"Oh, I don't know… they seem close, but I don't think they're romantically involved just yet."

"He's absolutely smitten with her, that Matthew."

"Matthew have a last name?"

"Lawson, apparently."

"Really?" Jen's eyebrows rose. "Thanks for telling me, Dunny."

"Hey, hey, I was going to. Turns out Lawson's one of us - retired a few years back after an accident on the job."

"One that gave him the cane?"

"Yeah, got hit by a car. He owns a flower shop with a Mrs. Jean Blake - _The Green Room_."

"Nice to know there's life for us after this job."

Duncan laughed as Matthew and Alice walked out of the house with Mattie and Rose in tow. Both of the older adults had changed out of their pajamas (Alice wearing a cardigan over her shoulders - likely one of Matthew's from the size of it) and Alice's hair was tamed back from her face by a large barrette pulling half of it back. Putting two small duffel bags in their trunk, Duncan and Jen opened the back doors for the two of them and set off with a thank you and wave to Mattie and Rose.

Jen glanced back at their two guests throughout the ride to Melbourne - hearing their soft conversation as Matthew typed away at a laptop; Alice leaned against his shoulder as she spoke.

"You're going to get carsick if you keep reading over my shoulder, sweetheart," Matthew's teasing remark had Jen smiling.

"How else am I going to be sure that it looks right?"

"You can check later when we're not in a car, just keep talking to me and I'll make sure it's typed up."

Alice sighed and leaned further against him, "Fine, but I'm blaming any typos on you."

"You always do."

* * *

Detective Nick Buchanan scrolled through the fairly lengthy text Jen sent him, chewing on his lip as he read all that they'd gleaned from Alice Harvey's interview.

"Dr. Robinson, what do you know of Orton and your PhD student, Alice Harvey?" he asked.

Jack Robinson sat back in his chair - his face still, but Nick could see the concern in his eyes. Was that for his colleague or for his student?

"As far as I know, Alice had nothing to do with Orton. Munro, do you know anything?"

Robinson's other colleague - a Dr. William Munro - shook his head, "They barely interacted, but I did hear a rumor about them awhile back."

"What kind of rumor?" Nick asked.

"That Orton made advances towards Miss Harvey, she complained about it and Beaufort did nothing."

Robinson's eyes went cold and a frown appeared on his face. "Beaufort did _what_."

"According to our other detectives who spoke with Miss Harvey, she complained and Beaufort threw it out before threatening to take her funding away - she didn't push it and when Orton made another advance, he got physical. She threatened him with a knife and he threatened to get her kicked out for it."

"Is Alice alright?"

"Dislocated shoulder and bruises."

Robinson stood from his desk and crossed his office in a few quick strides, "Collins!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Find Beaufort and tell him I want to speak with him now, I don't care if he's busy. My office, now."

"Yes, sir."

Nick and Allie exchanged glances before Allie spoke up, "You didn't know, Dr. Robinson?"

"No," Robinson sighed. "Munro, all you knew about was the rumor, nothing else?"

"That's correct."

"So your student kept this hidden from you?"

"It appears so…"

"Why?"

Robinson sighed again, "I've known Alice for some time… her past isn't sunshine and roses, Detectives; she's been hurt before and it took a long time to get her to trust adults and authority figures again."

"So, she likely fell back on old habits with the complaint."

"Yes," he nodded. "Do you think she did it?"

"We don't know for sure, sir," Nick answered. "Is she capable of this?"

"No," Munro spoke up as Robinson shook his head. "Miss Harvey is stubborn and can come off cold, but she'd never stoop to murder. Don't look so surprised, Robinson, your student and I clashed many times, but only academically. Even I can see that she's not capable of violence in any way other than self-defence."

Collins knocked on the office door - Malcolm Beaufort glowering behind him; Nick and Allie thanked the professors for their time and left the office. By the time they reached the end of the hallway, they could hear Robinson's verbal evisceration of Beaufort echoing down from his office.

"Looks like Alice Harvey is a dead end," Allie sighed, "hopefully we'll find out more from her official statement."

"Hopefully."

* * *

"Want a coffee or tea before we start, Miss Harvey?" Jen asked gently as Alice sat in the chair across from her.

"A, uh, tea, please."

"How do you take it?"

"White with two, and honey if you have it - just a spoonful."

"I'll bring that to you in a jiffy and we'll start taking your official statement. Are you alright with being recorded - video and audio?"

Alice nodded, "I know you'll need it later."

"Alright, Miss Harvey, sit tight and I'll be right back with your tea."

A steaming mug of tea in front of Alice Harvey and Jen's notepad opened, the formal interview started. They went through the basics first: full name, birth date, birth place and place of residence, etc.

"Where do you work?"

" _Stardance Books_ , the bookshop that I own."

"You're currently under construction, yes?"

"Yes."

"And at the same time you've been working on your doctorate?"

"Yes, I'm almost done with my dissertation, I come up about once a week to meet with my advisor."

"And your advisor is…?"

"Dr. Jack Robinson."

"And you've known him for some time?"

Alice nodded, "Since I was around… fifteen years old, I think. He's friends with my old boss, Elizabeth Macmillan."

"She runs _Much Ado About Books_ , correct?"

"Yes. She and Jack pushed me to go to school and beyond - I wouldn't be here without them."

"How'd you end up in Melbourne at fifteen when you were born in Sydney?"

The woman in front of her sighed and took a sip of her tea, "I… my father was an abusive arse; My sister and I were removed from the house when I was twelve after the neighbor heard us screaming one night."

"What happened?"

"My father was drunk as usual and came after us with a broken bottle - he got me, but my sister was unharmed. I was placed with Temperance Buchanan, but she couldn't take me and my sister, so we were separated. I ran across Mac's bookshop three years later and met her and her friends."

"Thank you for telling me. Let's move to something more recent."

Alice nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"When did Orton first approach you?"

"Oh… about six months ago, it wasn't long after my father's birthday that Orton started making insinuations."

"Like what?"

"He started with compliments: 'I like your hair that way, that dress is nice, is that a new perfume' that sort of thing. Then he started standing too close and the compliments made me uncomfortable - they were too personal, too sexual… so I complained about… two months ago."

"Did you go to your advisor about it?"

"No, I went to Malcolm Beaufort, the department's administrator."

"And what did he do?"

"He got cross - accused me of making it up to smear Orton's 'good-standing' in the department. When I pressed about the complaint, that's when he made threats about taking away my funding."

"Direct threats?"

"Not exactly, it was more of a 'if you go through this then there's no guarantee that the department will be able to help you' type of threat than a direct one. It was direct enough for me; I own my own bookshop and I've only just been able to pay back my loan from Phryne Fisher from buying it in the first place… I can't afford to not get financial aid when I'm so close to being done."

"Okay," Jen nodded. "What about the night Orton assaulted you?"

Alice dragged a finger around the rim of her mug - she avoided Jen's gaze as she slowly launched into what happened between her and the deceased Orton. It was late, Alice stayed behind to work on her dissertation, Orton approached her yet again and when Alice refused, he shoved her hard enough against a door frame to dislocate her shoulder.

"He had his hand around my throat and I don't know what he would have done if I hadn't pulled a knife on him."

"How big of a knife?"

"About as long as my pinkie, it folds up on my keychain and looks like a key; it's not too long to do serious damage or to violate university rules, but I really only have it to make me feel better about staying late on campus."

"What did he do after the knife came out?"

"Threatened to get me kicked out when I asked how he'd explain an injury to his wife and colleagues."

"And he left after that?"

Alice nodded, "Probably off to his office, I don't know."

"What did you do?"

"I called Matthew - he was visiting family; I was… distraught, talking with Matthew helped calm me down. He came to my office and we discussed pressing charges."

"Discussed?"

"... okay we argued," she sighed and put her head in her hand. "Matthew said that I should, that others would come forward… but Beaufort's threat about funding held me back. It was selfish, to think of my dissertation before the safety of others, but I'm close to being done, so I figured I could complain again once it was finished."

"What happened next?"

"Matthew drove me to the ER, my shoulder was looked at and popped back into place; after that, Matthew drove us back to his house - I wasn't in any shape to be left alone."

"And you've been staying with Matthew Lawson since then?"

She nodded, "He's letting me stay in his guest room while I finish my dissertation since my shop and the flat next to mine are undergoing construction."

"That's very nice of him."

"It is, he's a good man."

"Were you at his house last night?"

"Yes, I'd been working on my dissertation throughout the day, Matthew stayed home from work to keep me company - as you saw on the way up here, he helps me type up things a lot faster. I napped some on the couch - the stronger painkillers make me sleepy - while Matthew watched some quiz show on tv."

"He never left at any point?"

"No," Alice shook her head, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "No, I fell asleep against his shoulder, he never moved."

"What did you do after your nap?"

"Made dinner, or attempted to help Matthew make dinner; we watched a movie… some superhero one or another, I can't remember the name. After the movie, both of us went to bed - I didn't sleep well, I haven't since everything with Dr. Orton, and I was up for hours when Matthew woke up. He called Jean over at some point in the morning - she made a very nice breakfast and helped me back into bed. After that… I think that's when you and Detective Freeman showed up."

"It was," Jen smiled. She looked back over her notes and nodded, "Alright, Miss Harvey, I think that's all we need. Will you be in Melbourne for a little longer?"

"I think so."

"Thank you for your time, and I hope you recover quickly from your shoulder."

Alice smiled back and gingerly stood from the table; she shook Jen's hand and walked out of the interrogation room looking far more exhausted than when she went in. It was this part of her job that Jen wasn't fond of, she hated dragging people back through traumatic events, but she had to do it to find the truth. Following Alice out of the room, Jen watched as the woman walked up to a waiting Matthew Lawson - who immediately pulled her in for a hug.

"Go okay?" she heard him ask Alice.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Want to go?"

Alice shrugged, "Are we allowed to go?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. How about we go get some lunch? I remember a pretty decent diner around here if it's still operating."

That got a soft laugh from Alice and Jen smiled - Matthew certainly did know how to make her feel better.

"Alice?" An older man - his hair starting to turn white at the temples amongst the steel grey hairs - appeared at the end of the hall and Alice whirled around to face him.

* * *

"Jack," Alice whispered - Matthew's hand warm on her back as her advisor slowly approached them. She stepped forward, her head hung low as Jack's polished shoes - she always teased him about being old-fashioned - came into view.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Apart from the shoulder, yeah."

Fabric shifted and Alice knew he put his hands on his hips - felt his steady gaze on the top of her head.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Alice asked him quietly.

She heard him shift in front of her and felt his hand curl under her chin - gently guiding her head up to look at him. The look in his eyes - both tender and steely at the same time - nearly made her start crying again.

"No," Jack whispered. "I'm disappointed in the system, I'm mad that it failed you, that I never knew what was happening… that it all happened under my nose - to _you_. I'm mad at myself for not being there for you when you needed it most, Alice, but I'm never disappointed in you."

Alice's lower lip trembled and she screwed her eyes closed tight as a strangled sob escaped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you apologize for the mistakes others made, don't you dare."

Jack's arms wrapped around her and she sobbed into his shoulder, much like she had in the past whenever she'd have rough days at school or the nightmares of her abusive father seemed just too real. It was a little uncomfortable with her shoulder the way it was, but she wanted to stay here for a little longer.

Jack - as intuitive as he always had been when it came to her - pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"All good?" he smiled when she nodded. "Go rest up, maybe even stop by Dot's Diner for bit of food; I'll deal with Beaufort."

"Jack, please don't make a scene."

"Bit late for that, I think there are some people in Geelong whose ears are still ringing."

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, "Jack…"

"No one threatens my family and gets away with it. Beaufort had a job to do and he failed to do it; he'll be up for review by the department and the university for his conduct, and I'll make sure that your complaint against Orton is looked at again."

"Thank you."

Jack leaned in and pressed a kiss on her forehead; he pulled her in for another hug and Alice leaned into his comfort - happy that the storm of the past few months was beginning to calm, and that Jack and Matthew were still on her side after everything that had happened.


	11. Hey Nonny Nonny

_a bit of an interlude with Alice roped into attending a cricket match and mulling over her feelings for Matthew while Mattie, Rose, Charlie, and Danny make a bet._

* * *

"Come on, Alice, it'll be fun."

Alice looked up from her book at Mattie's grinning face, "Mattie, I know nothing of sports, why would I go to a cricket game, and what makes you think I'll have fun?"

"Because…" Mattie responded slowly, "we're going to support Charlie's boyfriend as he plays against Ballarat's firefighter cricket team."

"Charlie has a boyfriend?"

"Danny Parks! I swear you never pay attention to anything I say."

Alice swatted at her friend with her book - her left shoulder still healing and still in a sling. "Danny's a police officer, right?"

"Mmhm, used to work with Matthew before your boyfriend's early retirement."

Alice felt her face turn hot, "He's not my boyfriend, cut it out."

"Alright, he's your _dream_ boyfriend."

"Mattie."

"Right, right, he's the person you dream about and currently crushing on, but both of you are too chicken to actually date."

" _Matilda O'Brien_."

Mattie grinned, "Ooooh, the dreaded full name! Come on, Alice… Matthew and the Blakes are going, so you won't be alone."

Alice glared at her over the top of her book, her eyes narrowing further at Mattie's pleading look.

"Fine," she huffed, "but I'm bringing a book because I know I'll get bored."

"Suit yourself," Mattie leaned over the counter and kissed Alice's cheek before she bounded to the back of the store. " _I'll text you the details, maybe I can get Matthew to pick you up!_ "

"Stop trying to play matchmaker, you brat!"

* * *

She was _not_ in a good mood when she answered the door that Saturday morning - her hair still wet from her shower and she was running late because everything took longer to do with her damned shoulder.

"Peace offering," Matthew held up a to-go coffee cup from their favorite cafe with a soft smile and some of Alice's irritation evaporated.

"Do I have to go?" she whined as she took the cup and led Matthew into her flat. Her shoulder was well enough that she could go back to staying on her own - Matthew's offer for her to work on her dissertation at his home still stood.

Her best friend chuckled as Benedick and Beatrice immediately twined around his legs and cane. "You agreed to, do you really want to face Mattie's lecture if you duck out at the last minute?"

Alice groaned and sat down at the breakfast bar, "She should have gone into politics."

"Drink your coffee and I'll help with your hair; where's your comb?"

"Bathroom. And Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He just smiled and lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb before he left for her bathroom; Alice felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him go - maybe Mattie was right. Sipping on the coffee, Alice felt her mood lift even further and she let out a happy hum just as Matthew came back with a comb and a towel.

"Feel a little better?"

She nodded with a smile as he briskly took a towel to her hair; Alice giggled as Matthew muttered a few curses at how long and thick her hair had gotten.

"Try having it attached to your head, dear," she teased.

"No thank you," Matthew snorted a laugh as he tackled her hair with a comb before braiding it for her. "Ever think of cutting it?"

"Often in the summer, but…" Alice shrugged. "I like it for now."

"All done," Matthew leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I just have one finishing touch."

"Mm?" Alice let out a laugh as he put a cap on her head, "What's this?"

"Something to let others know who you're rooting for today."

She got up and looked at it in the mirror - grinning at the sight of Ballarat's police logo on the hat she wore. "How do I look?"

* * *

Matthew smiled as Alice turned towards him in her usual overalls and converses with his hat perched on top of her still wet braid; helping her with her sling, his smile widened. "You look adorable."

"Adorable is not _quite_ me, I think."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "but you're adorable nonetheless."

Alice's cheeks flushed pink and she cleared her throat as she grabbed a small bag (Matthew knew there was at least one book in there) waiting by the door.

"Got everything?"

"Mmhm," Alice nodded and he walked out of her flat; she closed the door behind them and locked it (calling out a goodbye to her complaining kitties) before they got in Matthew's car and drove to the cricket field.

It was a nice day; the sun was out, a few clouds up in the bright blue sky, and the Blakes had scored some good seats for all of them. Matthew sat down on Jean's left and helped Alice up the stands to sit at his left - smiling when she predictably pulled out a book and promptly stuck her nose in it. He struck up a conversation with Jean - almost eight months gone at this point with Baby Blake - and grinned when the younger Blake girls scampered up the stands to hug him.

(They hugged Alice too - startling her from her book, but she smiled and listened to Abbey and Ella talk before their father came by and rounded them up to help him with medical supplies for the game)

"They like you," he leaned over and whispered in Alice's ear.

"They're cute," she shrugged, but the fond smile stayed on her face - her eyes hidden by the sunglasses she donned in the car.

Matthew smiled when she went back to her book - maybe he could get her to look up at some point during the game.

* * *

"Smile!" Mattie looked up just as Rose's camera went off and she playfully swatted at her with a roll of bandage.

"Oh you…"

"You love me," Rose leaned over and kissed Mattie's cheek as Charlie walked up to them. "Hey, loverboy, seen your man yet?"

"You and your nicknames," Charlie laughed. "He's finishing his warm ups and said he'll be over soon for some water. Everyone here?"

"Mmhm," Mattie nodded, "Even Alice, though - as I thought - she brought a book."

"She's here, at least," Rose nudged her. "And if I know Uncle Matthew, his enthusiasm for this sport will draw her in."

"She's absolutely smitten for him, so maybe you're right." Mattie looked over her shoulder just in time to catch Alice's eye and she motioned towards Matthew with her head - smirking when her friend scowled back at her. "Even if she's in denial about her attraction to him."

"Ladies and gent, your favorite cricket player has arrived!" Danny announced himself with a grin and a tight group hug.

"About bloody time!"

* * *

Alice frowned down at her book - Mattie's impish look earlier and her teasing remarks in the week leading up to today whirled in her head as she struggled to concentrate; but her ear kept singling out Matthew talking beside her, her skin tingled as his leg pressed against hers, and she swore she could feel Matthew's body heat in the sliver of space between them in the stands.

Was Mattie right? Was she too afraid about ruining the friendship she had with Matthew to actually date him? Was her crush just that, a crush that would go no further? (She'd had them in the past - blooms of affection that came and went depending on the person or circumstance - but Matthew felt _different_ )

Alice watched her friend as he wrapped up another conversation with an old friend, the corners of his eyes crinkling with every smile and laugh - his enthusiasm for the match ahead practically vibrating every fiber of his being and Alice couldn't help but be curious about it all. So, she marked her page and tapped his good knee softly once his old friend had left.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

Warmth flooded her and Alice almost forgot what she was going to ask.

"I, um… I never learned about all of… this," she gestured to the field in front of them. "Can you… can you tell me about it?"

Matthew grinned and her stomach flipped. "Yeah, I can do that; I can give you the basics first and then point out things during the match, how does that sound?"

"Perfect."

Truth be told, Alice only vaguely remembered what Matthew told her about cricket - her traitorous brain focused more on how enthusiastic he was to share his knowledge, the way his mouth formed the words as he talked, the brightness in his eyes, the way his hands moved as he acted out different plays and moves.

She'd have to do some more research later, but Alice loved watching him explain it to her.

* * *

"Mattie," Rose nudged her. "Mattie, you're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"She put down her book."

" _What_!"

All four of them stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the stands; just as Rose said, Alice had put aside her book and leaned in close to Matthew as the man talked.

"Why are we so interested in these two?" Danny asked.

"Honestly," Mattie sighed as Rose swatted at him. "Matthew and Alice obviously want to date each other, but they're just so damn cautious it has yet to happen."

"You mean they're _not_ dating?" he frowned. "I thought they were practically married based on how he acts around her. I mean, look, he's got his arm around her waist - I've never seen him act like that around _anyone_."

"Me either," Charlie spoke up. "They keep dancing around each other, but everyone can see it. Hell, the two of _you_ got together in a shorter amount of time than they've known each other."

"Don't you know that lesbians don't waste time?" Rose teased as her girlfriend laughed. "How about… we make this interesting?"

"Interesting how?"

"Place bets? We each pick a date; whoever's closest wins the pool?"

"What do we win?"

"Money, you fool," Rose laughed as Danny ruffled her hair. "We'll keep it low, let's say five dollars as the ante."

"I'm game," Danny grinned.

"You didn't even know they weren't dating, Danny."

"Hey, hey, hey, I may be a little slow on the uptake, but I want in on this."

"Alright," Charlie calmed them down and pulled out a small notebook. "All of us in? Who wants what date?"

* * *

The day was a good one, all of their friends and loved ones enjoying themselves as Ballarat's police won a narrow victory against its firefighters; the good mood persisted into the next week, so much so that Mattie decided _not_ to tease Alice about the various books on cricket she read while at work.


	12. Not Till A Hot January

Matthew looked up from weeding when he realized Alice had stopped typing.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I'm done," his friend let out a disbelieving laugh from where she reclined on the wicker chaise lounge.

"Done?"

"Done!" she grinned - her eyes hidden behind the large sunglasses and his old police cap she'd all but stolen after the cricket game.

"With all of it?"

Alice nodded as she stood and bounded into his arms for a tight hug. "All of it's done!"

He laughed at her giddiness and held on tight as she kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations, sweetheart."

"And now we wait," she sighed. "Jack said he'd ask about the defense date later this week… I don't know how I'll sleep until that day."

"I'm sure you will, Alice. If you need anything, let me know."

Alice kissed his cheek again and hugged him tight around the neck. "Thank you, Matthew, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Happy to help."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"There's nothing to make up, sweetheart, that's just what friends do."

She sighed, "At least let me buy you dinner?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "It's a date… can I get the most expensive thing on the menu?"

Matthew laughed as Alice swatted at his shoulder with a huff.

* * *

Alice smiled when she saw Jean approach the store - her baby bump very evident under the soft blue dress she wore - with her younger girls at either side; her friend let out a faint sigh when she entered while Abbey and Ella greeted Alice with excited hugs before they darted back to the children's section.

"Good morning, Jean."

"Hello, Alice," Jean smiled. "Slow day?"

Alice nodded, "Slow and luckily quiet - the contractors took off today. What can I do for you?"

"Have lunch with me, I need some more estrogen in my life."

Alice nearly fell off her stool from laughing so hard; she righted herself and patted the stool next to her. "Come and sit, Jean, I'll give you a break from the men and the young children."

"I brought a few sandwiches, I hope you don't mind that I asked Matthew what you liked."

"No, no, that's fine," Alice felt her cheeks warm - she never dreamed of being so familiar with someone that others would ask her preferences from them for a surprise treat.

They chatted over their sandwiches - Jean telling Alice all the new escapades Lucien got up to, how the girls were doing in school (" _Li misses working here, by the way, I'm sure she's told you this, but I wanted you to know." "She's texted a few times saying the same thing, but thank you, Jean_."), and the two of them discussing the books they read.

Jean stopped mid-sentence and rubbed her belly with a smile, "My fifth pregnancy and this still amazes me."

"Doesn't it feel weird? Feeling something moving inside you?"

Her friend grinned and nodded, "It can feel weird, but I always enjoy it. Here."

Jean pulled on Alice's hand until it rested on her bump - a few moments passed until Alice felt a faint flutter followed by a swift kick under her hand; she looked up at Jean with wide eyes.

"That's…?"

"Mmhm," Jean nodded. "That's the newest Blake making a ruckus."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Lucien and I are both a little old-fashioned and prefer the surprise, but I think it's a boy."

"That'd be nice, you two would have three of each."

Jean laughed and nodded; Alice left her hand on Jean's bump a little longer - smiling when the baby kicked it again - before she pulled back and resumed their chat over what was left of their lunch. As Jean answered her questions, Alice made a note in the back of her mind to look up a few books about what Jean was going through; she was sure Jean didn't mind answering questions, but Alice was a researcher to the bone and books hadn't failed her yet.

* * *

Matthew looked up from the floral arrangement he'd been working on to see Alice utterly enthralled by the movie playing on his iPad. She slouched over the table, chin on top of her hands, her blue-grey eyes wide with wonder at the moving pictures cross the screen. Her long red hair - usually pulled back in a braid or a bun - fell free over her shoulders and back in waves nearly to her waist; Matthew fought the urge to reach out and touch it. It looked so soft and shiny in the bright, natural light of the back room, and once he'd first touched it a few months ago he couldn't stop thinking about running it between his fingers.

Busying himself again with the flowers, Matthew smiled at the sense of rightness to have Alice beside him while he worked. He loved having her around - sometimes she'd read aloud from books (catching him up on his current "to read" pile, ones she thought he'd enjoy, or going over passages she needed for her dissertation), or she'd type away on her computer (a little furrow of concentration between her eyebrows as the screen reflected off her glasses).

He didn't always watch movies while working, but Alice was having a rough go of it lately with _Stardance Books_ still trying to run around construction and renovation while they expanded the shop, and her dissertation defense date loomed closer with each passing day. She'd stopped by _The Green Room_ \- anxious and wringing her hands; Jean sent her to the back room and Matthew knew just how to distract her.

Alice hadn't watched many movies - only a few newer ones on the occasional "girl's night in" with Mattie, so he let her peruse those he had on his tablet while he worked.

"Y'know, I've never watched these," she mused.

"Which ones?"

"These," Alice pointed to his tablet.

"You've haven't seen _Star Wars_?" he looked at her incredulously, a smile starting to form on his face with her slight flush.

"No."

" _Never_?"

Alice's cheeks flushed further as she narrowed her eyes at him. "That's usually what ' _no_ ' means, Matthew."

"Right, that won't do. We're watching it."

"Hang on, you said I could pick the movie!"

"That was before you said you'd never seen a classic!"

They fought over the iPad - laugher and light pushing abound, Matthew didn't _really_ put up much of a fight, he was too glad to see Alice relax and forget about the outside world for a bit. Alice won with a well-placed elbow to his ribs and he winced as she pulled the tablet towards her.

"Since you're making a big deal of it, I _suppose_ we'll watch it." She queued up the movie - after some guidance on which one to start with (" _Why start with number four? It makes no sense." "That's just how you watch it, sweetheart, trust me." "Ugh, fine."_ ) and soon settled into _A New Hope_.

Matthew watched her with a fond smile as he continued working on floral arrangements for Susan Tyneman's latest fundraiser. The work was monotonous, but Alice's questions (pestering, really) about the movie and characters helped pass the time.

Plus, she looked adorably frustrated whenever he told her " _You'll see_ " to her questions about the plot.

* * *

Matthew barged into the shop - starling poor Benedick, who wasted no time in letting the tall florist know _exactly_ how he felt about it.

"Sorry, Ben, I'll make it up to you."

"What's all this?" Alice demanded, hurrying up to the front with her arms full of books at her cat's wailing. "What did you do?"

"Startled him, but that's not why I'm here. We gotta go, Alice."

She dug in her heels and refused to move, "Whatever for?"

"Jean's in hospital, Baby Blake is coming today and Lucien wants both of us there to help with the girls."

Her books tumbled to the floor - sending Benedick yowling to the back of the store - and Alice dashed back to the children's section and her office, returning with a handful of books in a bag with her things before she pulled him out of the store.

"Mattie! I'll be gone for awhile, Jean's in labor!"

" _Let me know how it goes!_ " Mattie yelled from the back.

They hurried to the hospital - the Blake girls approaching them as soon as they entered the waiting room. Ella ran up and latched her arms around Matthew's good leg while Abbey wordlessly asked Alice to pick her up; Alice obliged, smiling softly when Abbey wrapped her arms tight around Alice's neck.

"Where's Mummy?" She asked her.

"Mummy is bringing your baby sibling into the world."

"Is the stork bringing the baby?"

"Ah…" Alice looked to Matthew for guidance - huffing a little when he just gave her an impish grin in return as he pulled Ella up into his hold. "I suppose so, Abbey."

"Can you read us a story, Auntie Alice?"

"Of course! I brought a few, why don't you pick one and Ella can pick the next one."

Hours passed this way: Alice reading different stories aloud to the girls, who were entranced by her voice, and Matthew spent most of the time watching her interacting with the girls - fond smile on his face. She was good with the girls, even if he knew she worried about coming off too strange for them; Abbey and Ella had latched onto Alice the same way they latched onto him, even calling her "Auntie" now and visiting her shop as often as they could.

Alice was turning into a staple at the Blakes for dinner as well - he was often the one to pick her up on the way or drive her back home afterwards once she was full of Jean's home cooked meal and Lucien's wine. (She kissed his cheek more often now, accompanied by a "goodnight, dear" - Matthew's cheeks warmed at the thought of it)

As hour four passed, the girls lay asleep in Alice and Matthew's laps - the books forgotten on the chair beside her as she leaned her head against Matthew's shoulder.

"Has it always taken this long?"

He laughed softly, "Ella was impatient, she was out in… oh, I want to say eight hours. Abbey took longer, as it was Jean's first kid in a long time since Jack. I'm sure everything is going smoothly, but it'll take some time."

"She _is_ delivering a whole new human being," Alice nodded. "I just hope it goes alright."

"She's had a pretty easy pregnancy, sweetheart, Lucien will let us know if anything happens."

Alice simply slipped her hand in his and held on tight.

Rose and Charlie came into relieve them at hour seven - Matthew cajoled Alice to eat something up at the hospital cafeteria and both enjoyed two cups of tea in a companionable silence.

"Lucien!" Alice alerted Matthew to their mutual friend's presence. "Everything alright?"

"It's marvelous! Matthew, Alice," he clapped a hand on their shoulders. "Come and meet the newest Blake."

They followed him back down to Jean's ward - Abbey and Ella still asleep out in the waiting room between Charlie and Rose - and slipped quietly into her room; their friend smiled when they entered - exhaustion deep in the lines around her eyes and mouth, but she was very happy.

"You can come closer," Jean whispered as she cradled a small bundle in her arms.

Matthew urged Alice over to the bedside with a hand at her back - sensing her apprehension over the new baby.

"Did you end up with your three of each, Jean?" Alice asked as she tilted her head to the side while studying the newest Blake.

Jean laughed softly and nodded, "Yes, would you like to hold him?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Come here, sit on the bed and I'll show you how to hold him."

Alice abruptly did as Jean said - shocked at her friend's insistent orders - and Matthew smothered a laugh.

(Not well enough by Alice's narrowed look over her shoulder before Jean gently placed the swaddled bundle in her arms)

Matthew leaned over Alice's shoulder to get a look at the baby - his friend frozen stiff with him in her arms until Jean urged her to relax.

"There you go, Alice, that's it; support his head."

"What's his name, Jean?"

Jean smiled at Matthew's question, "Simon, he's Simon Matthew Blake."

"Ah, bloody hell," he muttered.

" _Language_ , Matthew."

"Sorry," he smiled and watched Alice hesitantly trailed a finger down little Simon's cheek. "I'll watch my mouth, I promise, Jean."

"You'd better," his friend threatened. "You're his godfather."

"Did you decide on a godmother for the little tyke?"

She smiled as Lucien came over to her side and they nodded; Lucien answered for them.

"We both wanted Alice to be his godmother."

Matthew steadied Alice with a hand on her back as she looked up at the Blakes with wide eyes.

"Me? But… surely there's someone better."

"Nonsense, Alice," Lucien tutted. "The girls adore you, and Li is even thinking of getting a classics degree like you when she goes to university; if anything happens to us, Jean and I know that our youngest children will be taken great care of between you and Matthew."

Alice gaped at them - clutching tight to Simon lest she drop him - before looking up at Matthew. Her eyes shone and he knew she was holding back tears; Matthew leaned down and kissed her temple.

"You'll do fine, sweetheart," he whispered.

"You… you don't think I'll be too strange for him?"

"No," Matthew shook his head. "Abbey and Ella don't find you strange, and little Simon won't either. He'll grow up with your stories and a godmother who'll answer all his questions - no matter how random or how odd they might be to anyone else."

"Okay," she nodded and smiled at the Blakes. "Okay, I'll be his godmother."

"Excellent," Lucien grinned back. "The girls will be so excited they can call you 'auntie' officially."

Matthew laughed as Alice stuck out her tongue at their friend's teasing, but he caught the way she caressed Simon's cheek with her thumb before she handed him back to his mother. No matter Alice's worries over how the Blake children would perceive her, Matthew knew there was no better person that all of them could turn to in the future.


	13. A Woman's Heart of Prouder Stuff

Matthew reached over and laid his hand over Alice's fidgeting ones as their taxi navigated the streets of Melbourne; she laced her fingers in his and held on tight - her free hand picking at the hem of her smart pencil skirt.

It was a change to see her in sleek, professional clothes - her hair pin straight and pulled back from her face by a barette, her make up more done up than usual - and she looked every inch of the doctor she was about to become.

"You'll do fine, sweetheart."

"What if… what if they come up with a question that I don't know the answer to? Or what if they just laugh me out of the room?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't," he squeezed her hand, "but I know _you_ , Alice… you're the smartest person I know and you're good at thinking on your feet - if anything, you'll knock them off theirs."

Alice laughed softly and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for coming."

"No place I'd rather be right now."

Their taxi pulled up to the university and Matthew helped her up onto the pavement after she paid; neither of them had been back to the campus since the ordeal with Orton (Jack came up to Ballarat to meet with Alice, or she'd met him at Dot's Diner not far from here) and Alice held on tight to his hand - tension tightening in her shoulders with each step closer to her department's building.

"You'll stay through it all?" she asked - her heels tapping sharply on the marble floors as they walked.

"Yeah."

Alice gave him a small smile as Jack stood outside a door down at the end of the hall; they approached him and Alice took in a deep breath as Jack smiled.

"We've got one person ahead of you, Alice; I'll come out and get you when we're ready for your defense."

"Okay," she nodded.

Jack squeezed her shoulder, "I'm so proud of you, I hope you know that."

"I do, Jack, and thank you for being there for me every step of the way."

Her advisor smiled again and kissed her cheek before he went into the room and closed the door behind him; Matthew pulled Alice over to a padded bench not far from the door and they sat side by side. She jiggled her leg until his hand on her knee stopped it.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart, I'd be shaking too," he kissed her temple - careful not to mess with her hair or make up. "Just exude the stern attitude you take on whenever dealing with an annoying customer and you'll be fine."

"You're saying I should give them all a death glare and intimidate them into giving me my doctorate?"

"Hey, if it works…" Matthew grinned when she muffled a laugh behind her hand. "Good or bad, Alice, I'll be right there in the room with you."

"My lucky charm then," she kissed his cheek just as the door opened and the person ahead of Alice walked out. Jack gave her a smile before he closed the door again and silence descended on the hallway once more.

Matthew squeezed her knee when it started jiggling again and distracted her with pictures of their godson Jean sent him nearly every day.

"He's getting big already," Alice whispered. "Just the other day he kept his eyes open for awhile."

"Are they Jean's or Lucien's eyes?"

"Lucien's, I think Simon'll look a lot like him, but he's a quiet baby; Jean says he's a lot like Abbey was in the beginning, so time will tell if he takes after her or more like Lucien."

"God, I hope it's Jean's nature he gets, the girls are already a handful."

Alice smiled, "Luckily you've now got me to help you with them."

"Indeed I do," he smiled back - his smile growing wider at Alice's blush.

She held on tight to his hand as the other waiting doctoral student was called back into the room - exiting not long after with a beaming smile; all too soon, Jack popped his head back out and smiled at Alice.

"We're ready for you, Miss Harvey."

"This is it," Alice stood.

Matthew wasn't far behind her and he kissed her forehead, "Knock 'em dead, sweetheart."

She smiled, smoothed down her skirt, straightened her shoulders, and held her head high as she entered the room - her hands no longer visibly shaking as Jack directed her to the podium at the front; Matthew slid into a row of chairs behind the array of faculty members on Alice's board and gave her a grin and a thumbs up of encouragement as she began.

It was longer than Matthew expected it to go, but then again he'd never sat through one of these before; Alice held her own, answering the questions fired at her from all sides in her matter of fact way of speaking - the slightly stern way she dealt with difficult customers or Mattie's teasing creeping into her voice and mannerisms when someone was particularly harsh - and Matthew had to smile as he watched her.

God, he loved her.

The realization didn't hit him like a ton of bricks akin to romantic novels or movies as he shifted in his chair to ease the ache in his knee; the realization that he loved the woman standing at the podium felt more like the waves of Lake Wendouree - gentle and inevitable - and it made sense.

He loved her, and he'd been falling in love with her for some time; he wasn't sure if Alice was there yet - both of them hesitant to cross the line from friends to romantic partners - but Matthew would wait. Both had been burned by love in the past - and not just romantic love - so if he had to be patient, he would… Alice was worth it.

Jack stood - pulling Matthew from his thoughts and he realized she'd finished; following her from the room, he smiled when Alice immediately turned into his arms and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"You did amazing," he dropped a fleeting kiss to her hair as she slumped against him.

"I don't remember half of what happened up there… I didn't speak gibberish, did I?"

"No," Matthew chuckled, "no, you definitely knocked it out of the park and impressed quite a few of them too."

"Thank God…"

"C'mon, let's sit you down before you collapse on me."

"I think I'm too nervous to sit."

"Just try, I'll even let you jiggle your foot."

He smiled at her muffled laughter and he guided them back to their bench from before.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get it, Matthew… I've come so far, through so much… I think my heart would break."

"If you don't get it - and that's a big if - we'll pick up the pieces… and try again. You've come too far to not finish this, Alice."

"Even if I have to rattle around your house to do it?"

"I like you rattling around my house, sweetheart," he kissed her forehead. "Keep rattling on."

Alice grinned and squeezed his hands as they waited; Matthew watched her - wondering what thoughts rolled through that wicked smart brain of hers - and prayed to anyone listening to ease her worries and make her dream come true.

"You're thinking pretty hard there, what's on your mind?" she asked him quietly.

Matthew just smiled and shook his head, "Ah, it's nothing."

"What is it?"

He squeezed her hands and opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and Jack appeared in the hallway - his face saying nothing to give either of them an indication of how it all went; Alice shot up - Matthew not far behind - and held on so tight to Matthew's hand that it started to go numb.

"Go on," he encouraged her, "no matter what happens, I'm here."

Alice threw him a worried look over her shoulder as she stepped forward and entered the room alone - Jack closing the door behind her; it wasn't long before she returned - her face pale, eyes wide in a stunned look that made his heart clench.

Surely, they didn't stomp on her dreams and break her heart.

"Sweetheart?"

One of Alice's hands came up to cover her mouth and tears filled her eyes as she let out a shaky, almost disbelieving laugh.

"You're worrying me, Alice… what happened?"

"I got it," she whispered - her brilliant, beaming smile couldn't be contained by her hand and Matthew's heart leapt in his chest.

"You…?"

"I got it!" she ran over to him and he caught her in a tight hug - her giddy and relieved laughter echoing throughout the hallway and Matthew joined in.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," he cradled her face in his hands - his thumbs caressing her cheeks and she beamed. "So you're now Dr. Harvey."

"I am," she hummed. "I get to add a fancy bunch of letters after my name like Lucien."

Matthew shook his head fondly and kissed her forehead, "Silly girl… I'm so proud of you, Alice."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you would've… just living off more coffee and less actual food."

Alice laughed and hugged him tight around the neck again - the two of them teetering a bit until Matthew steadied them with his cane; she stayed in his embrace as he gently rubbed a hand up and down her back while the various faculty members filed out of the room - Jack the last to appear and he waited nearby with a smile.

"Someone wants to talk to you, sweetheart," Matthew whispered in her ear; he smiled when Alice's head popped up from his shoulder and she hurried to hug the man she considered to be her father.

"Well done," he heard Jack tell her, "well done, Alice, I'm so proud of you… I knew you could do it."

"With your help, you saw it in me before I saw it in myself."

"Ah, well…" Jack shrugged as he wiped away a few of Alice's tears, "I merely nudged you towards what was there all along, _you_ pushed yourself to get here… Dr. Harvey."

Alice beamed and Jack kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he hugged her tight - running a hand over her hair in a habitual manner that Matthew could picture him doing to a younger Alice during her harder days. "I love you and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too, Jack, and thank you."

"You're very welcome, now go tell everyone the good news and go on a vacation or something… you've earned it."

Alice laughed and kissed her advisor's cheek before she walked back to Matthew - who slipped an arm around her shoulders when she curled hers around his waist.

"I told Jean, she says congratulations and there's a cake waiting for us back in Ballarat."

"But how could she…? She baked a cake not knowing whether I'd get it? Why?"

"Because she had faith that you would, sweetheart," Matthew kissed her temple as they walked out of the building.

"Really?"

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?"

Alice nodded and he kissed her temple again - vowing to help Alice see just how loved she was by all of her friends and family back home, how _vital_ she was to their lives within the year or so they'd known each other.

"C'mon, _Doctor_ Harvey, let's go have some cake."

"Can we watch _Mamma Mia_ again?"

"Sure, we'll get home, let you change into something more comfortable, have cake, and watch the movie with everyone."

"Perfect," she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Later, as they all gathered around the Blakes' television and Mattie popped the movie in, Matthew had to agree; Alice curled up against his side and he slipped his arm around her shoulders, Matthew pressed a kiss to the top of her head with a smile.

Everything was perfect.


	14. You Have Stayed Me In A Happy Hour

_some of my favorite chapters are coming up, starting with this one! please enjoy! - Dee_

* * *

Margaret Harvey, better known as Peg to her sister (Peggy to pretty much everyone else), smiled as Frank dashed off with a quick kiss and a promise to be quiet when he came home late from work; dating a policeman meant odd hours, but Peggy was a nurse herself and no stranger to odd shifts and long days. As she cleaned up dinner - putting Frank's portion in a container for the fridge - the light caught the stone of her brand new engagement ring and she smiled. Frank had proposed just yesterday and Peg looked forward to becoming Mrs. Frank Carlyle already.

Drying her hands, Peg pulled out her phone and scrolled to her sister's name - it was time she told her about the engagement (and ask a very important question).

" _Hey!_ " Her sister answered within three rings - Peggy could hear noise in the background (pots banging, children talking) and she wondered what her sister was up to.

"Hey, you, how's it going?"

" _Not too bad, I'm cooking dinner at the moment._ "

"My sister, cooking? Now this I have to see."

" _Ha, ha, very funny_."

Peggy just laughed as she heard a small voice pipe up on the other end of the phone.

" _Auntie Alice, Ella took my dolly!_ "

" _Did she?_ " Alice asked. " _Did you ask for it back_?"

" _Yes,_ " the girl answered and Peggy had to smile at the very serious way the child spoke. " _She said it was_ _**her**_ _turn to have the dolly_."

" _Well, that's not very nice of her, is there another dolly you can play with?_ "

" _I don't_ _ **want**_ _another dolly, I want_ _ **that**_ _one._ "

" _I want to help you, Abbey, but I'm fixing dinner. Do you mind asking Uncle Matthew for some help and if that doesn't work, then we'll tag team Ella, alright?_ "

The girl let out a long sigh and Peggy could hear Alice stifle a laugh of her own. " _Ella_ _ **always**_ _gets what she wants!_ "

" _Go get Uncle Matthew for help, he'll set her straight_ ," Alice chuckled over the phone. " _Sorry about that, Peg, I'm on babysitting duty tonight with the youngest Blakes._ "

"No worries, they sound like an interesting bunch of children."

" _You don't know the half of it! What's up?_ "

"I have some news," Peggy fiddled with her ring as she smiled.

" _Good, I hope_?"

"Very good, Frank proposed!"

" _Oh, that's wonderful, Peg!_ " her sister gushed - followed quickly by muffled swearing and the clang of a pot. " _Sorry, almost caught a tea towel on fire._ "

Peggy laughed, "You're hopeless, Alice."

" _I'm getting better! Baking's easier, I swear._ "

"Taking cooking classes, are we?"

" _You could say that_ ," Alice answered and Peggy heard someone come near her on the other end.

" _Burning down the house already, sweetheart_?"

" _Oh, don't start, it's not intentional and you know it_."

" _Here, I'll finish, you can go feed Simon now that his bottle's ready - Abbey and Ella are at peace again once I sorted out the dollies._ "

" _Thank you, Matthew, I'd rather dinner were edible._ "

" _Go on then, feed the little man and I'll let you know when it's done._ "

She heard Alice laugh and heard her sister move around a house, " _When did Frank propose?_ "

"Last night - who's this Matthew? Someone close if he's calling you sweetheart."

" _Don't even start, Peg, he's just a friend._ "

"Mm-hm," Peggy let out a disbelieving hum. "Who's Simon?"

" _The newest member of the Beazley-Blakes, he's oh… two months old? I'm his godmother, can you believe it_?"

"Yeah, I can see it," Peggy smiled. "There's something else I wanted to ask you, Allie."

" _Go ahead,_ " Alice told her as a baby fussed a bit.

"I'd like you to be my maid of honor… at the wedding, will you?"

" _You want me?_ "

"Yes, of course I want you, you're my sister! I can't get married without my big sister by my side."

" _I'd… I'd be honored, Peg… of course I'll be your maid of honor._ "

"Good," Peggy grinned. "I'll even let you have a plus one so this Matthew can come with, it'd be good to meet someone special in your life."

" _Peg!_ "

She just laughed and chatted with her sister a little while longer before the little Simon demanded more of her sister's attention and they had to hang up; smiling down at her phone, Peggy was glad Alice had agreed to be in her wedding - there was no one else she wanted to be with her during the ceremony other than her sister, but Alice was so uncomfortable around their blood family and in big to-dos that Peggy wasn't sure if she would agree.

(Knowing what their parents did to her, and how much the rest of the Harveys pestered her about her life, Peggy wouldn't have blamed Alice for refusing to come - she'd have to make it worth her while.)

Opening Instagram, Peggy went to her sister's profile - smiling at the newly changed username from ' _almostdoctorharvey'_ to ' _itsdoctorharvey_ ' - before she went to her sister's tagged photos; photo after photo showed her sister reading in her store or on someone's couch, laughing with Mattie, cuddling with her cats, interacting with two young girls (presumably Abbey and Ella), cradling a baby (these photos were usually taken by a ' _mrs_bee_ '), or side by side with a man that Peggy assumed to be Matthew (judging by the closeness between them and the handle of ' _mh_lawson_ '). Her sister looked happy - usually smiling or grinning next to Matthew in a variety of settings: Alice's store, surrounded by flowers, in the stands of a sunny cricket field, and one even with Matthew kissing her sister's cheek on the university campus in Melbourne (with the caption: " _Congratulations to the new Dr. Alice Harvey!_ ")

' _Just a friend, hm,_ ' Peggy smiled. This Matthew might be "just a friend" now, but he might not be for long; whatever he was to her sister, Peggy was just glad her sister happy.

* * *

"Something on your mind, sweetheart?" Matthew asked her softly as the movie played out on the screen.

Alice soothed Simon as he fussed in her arms - the girls enraptured with the movie (some new Disney one with a blonde lead, Alice couldn't remember if it was _Tangled_ or _Frozen_ )

"My sister called," she sighed. "Peg's getting married… and wants me as her maid of honor."

"That's great! What's worrying you?"

"Being around the family… besides Peg, I don't get along with any of them. I'm just… I don't like being told everything they think is wrong with me. Namely, that I'm still single and I'm wasting my life."

"I don't think getting a doctorate is wasting your life, not to mention you're a successful small business owner."

"Thank you," Alice smiled. "Unfortunately, my family doesn't feel the same way as you."

"So… are you going to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded and bounced Simon as he gurgled. "I told Peg I'd be her maid of honor. She… she said she'll give me a plus one."

Matthew smiled at her flushed cheeks, "Ah, I take it she thinks you'll use it?"

"She heard… us earlier. I said you're just a friend, but I don't think she's convinced."

He slipped an arm around her shoulders with a faint laugh; tickling Simon's feet, he grinned, "Well… how about I go with you? Serve as a buffer between you and your family?"

"You'd do that? You'd face all the questions and the pestering?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, I would. You're one of my best friends, of course I would."

Alice smiled and kissed his cheek, "What did I ever do in my life to deserve you? You're honestly a godsend, Matthew."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he smiled, "I feel the same way about you, Alice."

* * *

Alice leaned against the door jamb of Ella and Abbey's room as Matthew started to wrap up the bedtime story for the girls - funny voices and hand movements included. The Blake girls were watching their godfather with wide eyes, covers pulled up over their mouths as he got closer to the end.

The newest member of the Beazley-Blake clan fussed a bit in her arms and Alice rocked him gently so he wouldn't disturb the girls' story time. When Simon wouldn't calm down, she slipped away to the kitchen to get him a bottle. He nuzzled against her as she rocked him - humming a random song and resting her cheek on top of Simon's head to soothe him while she got his meal ready. The thump of Matthew's cane made her pause.

"I can take him, if you'd like, Alice."

"I've got it. Have the girls gone to sleep?"

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck, "Eh, not quite… they wanted to say goodnight to Auntie Alice."

Alice smiled, "Those girls…"

"Here, I'll take him."

Walking over to him, Alice gingerly handed Simon over to his godfather. "His last bottle is ready, I'll go say goodnight to the girls so they go to sleep on time."

"Thank goodness Lucien isn't here, I swear he riles them up."

* * *

Alice laughed softly, running a finger down Simon's cheek as he settled against Matthew. Leaning in to press a kiss to the baby's head, Alice whispered, "I'll be right back."

Matthew watched her go with a fond smile, even as Simon let out a squeal. "Alright, alright, little man, let's get some food in you."

Grabbing the bottle, Matthew eased down into the rocking chair in Simon's nursery with a groan. His godson latched onto the bottle with glee - his big blue eyes taking in everything around the room as he ate. Rocking them gently, Matthew smiled. Simon was a quiet child, taking after Jean more than Lucien (both Ella and Abbey had been rambunctious when they were younger - still were) and Matthew enjoyed these moments with the little guy.

He always enjoyed babysitting duty - even more now with Alice helping him out. The girls adored her (and her books), and Simon had latched onto her from the beginning (despite Alice's apprehension about the children seeing her as too weird). Seeing her with the Blake kids made him smile - and a small traitorous part of his brain daydreamed about Alice with another kid, _their_ kid, with inquisitive blue eyes and Alice's bright red hair.

It would never happen, Matthew knew. They weren't at that stage of relationship - _if_ you could call it a relationship. Both were busy with work; _Stardance Books_ was still under construction, business for _The Green Room_ was booming with more orders coming in as summer and fall approached, and now Alice would have more on her plate in helping her sister with wedding preparations in Sydney.

They were friends - best friends, even - and yet more than that. Matthew and Alice teetered on the edge of perhaps being more, but neither had taken that plunge after everything they'd been through. And yet, _yet_ , his imagination still tormented him with dreams of Alice - the feel of her skin, her lips, her hair. He woke, wanting her - _needing_ her - and he vowed to work up the courage to ask her out.

Eventually.

The subject of his thoughts entered the nursery with a fond smile, "The girls are asleep, finally. I had to tell them another story before they'd settle down."

"Another one? Oh, they've got you wrapped around their little fingers, Alice."

She shrugged and put a cloth over her shoulder as Simon finished his bottle, "They're cute."

Taking his godson from his arms, Alice burped him while Matthew stood with a sigh. She expertly cleaned up Simon and laid him down in his crib as his eyelids started to droop. Matthew rested his hand at the small of her back - his cheeks warming when Alice gave him a smile over her shoulder.

"Alice?"

"Mm?" She soothed Simon as he stirred - Matthew's hand sliding from her back to her hip as she leaned against him.

"Thank you for helping me with them."

Alice wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You're welcome, and I enjoy these babysitting nights."

Resting his cheek against her hair as they watched their godson sleep, Matthew smiled. "Me too."

* * *

She hummed as an arm stole around her waist and slightly chapped lips pressed kisses to her neck. Leaning back into his warmth, Alice smiled.

"Morning," she whispered.

"G'morning, sweetheart," Matthew's voice - rough and heavy with sleep - filled her ears.

His arm tightened around her waist as his kisses continued - warming her to the bone while she shifted back towards him. This was nice, him here with her - limbs tangled in the quiet, warm morning before any of their responsibilities called them from the cocoon of their bed. Matthew must have thought so too as he sighed in her ear and practically purred.

Wait, he was _actually_ purring and Alice woke with a start to see Benedick curled up by her neck - purring louder once his mum was awake - and Beatrice sprawled across her waist.

No Matthew, no tangled limbs… Alice sighed as she pet both of her cats - alone in her semi-dark bedroom.

"I should have known it was a dream," she pouted to Beatrice and Benedick. "It was too good to be true…"

* * *

On the other side of town, Matthew scrubbed at his face as he woke from another dream involving Alice. Breathing heavily, he thought he could still feel her fingers trailing down his chest and shuddered at the imagined sensation.

Eyeing the clock that read quarter to six in the morning, Matthew sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was going to be a long day, starting with a very cold shower.


	15. If Thou Be So Shrewd of Thy Tongue

_lots of stuff happens (a hen's night, trying on dresses, and a bit of a "whoops" situation as Alice deals with the impending wedding of her little sister) with a bit of a time jump in this chapter! please enjoy! - Dee_

* * *

"You'll let me know when you land?" Matthew asked as they approached her gate - he'd driven her to Melbourne for her flight.

Alice nodded, "As soon as the wheels touch the ground, I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Have fun, sweetheart."

"Yes, oodles of fun looking at dresses with my mother and then getting drunk at some… young, hip club."

Matthew laughed when she pulled a face. "Well, you can text or call me whenever you feel like it."

"You seriously are a godsend," she kissed his cheek. "Stay safe driving back home and you have my flight information?"

He tapped his phone in his back pocket and smiled when Alice hugged him tight. With one last cheek kiss apiece, Alice boarded her flight - already missing Matthew's steadiness beside her, but she _was_ looking forward to time with her sister.

* * *

Peggy watched her older sister throughout the next few days. For someone as bookish as Alice, she sure spent a lot of time on her phone lately; she giggled some, grinned a lot, and looked fondly at whatever crossed her screen. Finally, Peggy flopped down on the couch next to Alice and peered over her shoulder to see various photos of the _cutest_ baby boy with cherubic blonde curls and big blue eyes.

"This must be Simon the godson."

"That's him," Alice nodded, "he's learning to crawl, God help Jean. Now she has to chase after three young children."

"Does her husband help?"

"Of course! But sometimes Lucien is her fourth child."

Peggy threw her head back and laughed - her sister joining in as her phone pinged.

"Oh? More on little Simon's progress?" Peggy asked when Alice smiled fondly at her phone.

"Mm? Oh, no, it's just something from Matthew."

Peggy caught a glimpse of a floral bouquet and the message beneath of ' _I'll have some for you when you get home, sweetheart_ ' before her sister moved her phone away from Peggy's sight.

"Just a friend, hm?"

"Stop it," Alice grumbled as her cheeks turned bright red.

"C'mon, let's go get some brunch so we can brave Mother's opinions on dresses." Peggy pulled Alice up off the couch as her sister groaned.

"There'll be mimosas…" she enticed her in a sing-song voice.

"Oh good, mix Mother and alcohol."

"You just have to play nice for a few hours and then she'll leave and we can have the real fun, Allie."

"I'm not to be held accountable for what I say to that woman."

"Of course not, you can even tell her that Matthew is your boyfriend," Peggy winked and laughed at her sister's wide eyes. "Only if she asks."

"Peg, you and your wild ideas, I swear…"

"Anything to get her off your back, right, Dr. Harvey?"

Alice laughed and threw an arm around Peggy's shoulders, "You promised me mimosas, let's go."

* * *

Alice fought the urge to down her refilled mimosa in one go as she stabbed at her eggs.

Why did she ever think anything involving her parents would change? They'd stopped being physically abusive, yes, but every time Alice saw them it usually ended in tears - this time was no different.

Catching Peggy's apologetic look as their mother prattled on - criticizing what Alice wore, how she styled her hair (according to her mother, hers was "too long"), how her bookshop wasn't worth it (and neither was her doctorate) - Alice finally had enough when Lavinia Harvey started on about Alice "not getting any younger" and that she needed to "settle down and continue the family line".

"I am settled," Alice snapped.

"I meant with a _man_ , Alice."

"I _am_ ," Alice shot back and saw Peggy's eyes widen, "and he keeps me _very_ satisfied."

" _Alice Eleanor Harvey_!"

"What! You wanted me to find a man and I have!"

Lavinia huffed and puffed while Peggy sat stunned until their mother finally worked out something to say.

"How do I know he's even real! You could be making this all up as a cruel trick!"

' _Right, because I'm the cruel one_ ,' Alice thought as she pulled out her phone and showed her mother a picture of her and Matthew together (ironically one where he kissed her cheek).

"See? Real, not made up, and _wonderful_. You can meet him at Peg's wedding, excuse me."

Nearly throwing the chair back as she stood, Alice stalked out of the restaurant and pulled up Matthew's number - her hands shaking as she paced up and down the pavement while it rang.

' _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad…_ '

* * *

Matthew squinted at his phone when it rang as he lounged in bed reading and smiled at Alice's photo, "Bored already, sweetheart?"

" _Sort of_ ," she sighed. " _I might have done something stupid_."

"What kind of stupid?"

" _Well…_ " she sighed again. " _Peg and I are out at brunch with our mother - who is her usual charming self as she criticized everything I do, and um… I might have said you were my boyfriend._ "

Matthew sat up further in bed, his book forgotten beside him as he rubbed at his eyes under his glasses, "Ah, that kind of stupid."

" _I'm sorry, I just… she was making these… hints that I'm getting too old for anyone to love or to have kids and that I've wasted my life, and I've had a few mimosas and… I'm sorry, Matthew, for putting you in this position. You don't have to come to the wedding anymore if you don't want to_."

"If I don't then you'll be all alone in your family's inquisition," he teased. "I can't abandon you to that."

She sighed, " _You're right, they'll definitely think I made you up… She just makes me so mad… I'm so sorry._ "

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. It's just for the wedding, right? We can play pretend for it, no problem."

" _A whole week of it?_ "

"Who has a week-long wedding?"

Alice snorted, " _Don't be daft, we'll be coming early to help with last minute preparations, plus there's the rehearsal, rehearsal dinner and reception, the actual wedding ceremony, the reception, and then family brunch the next morning._ "

"Easy-peasy, then," Matthew smiled when he heard her giggle. "We'll be alright, sweetheart. I'll fend off questions, but we'll have to get our story straight before then."

" _We've got six months, Peg wants a winter wedding here in Sydney. She did say she'll handle booking us a hotel room - it's on her since she's making our parents pay for a lot of the wedding._ "

"How'd she swing that?"

" _Guilt,_ " Alice laughed. " _Evidently they've still got something beating in their chest cavities. So, you'll get to meet them, and the rest of the Harveys. Frank's family is fairly nice though, I'm happy Peg's found a better set of relatives to turn to._ "

"Just like you."

Her voice grew soft as she hummed, " _... yeah, just like me. So,_ _ **dear**_ _, we'll sit down and hash out the details when I get home?_ "

"Yeah, I'm picking you up at the airport and we'll go to Dot's Diner and plot our scheme," Matthew grinned at her giggles on the other end - she'd had champagne, champagne always made her giggly - and they talked a bit more before she hung up.

He sighed and turned back to his book; he had to spend a week pretending to date the person he actually _wanted_ to date… he didn't even know if Alice felt the same way or not. It didn't matter, he thought as he shifted in his bed, he'd do it for Alice and if… something happened while they were on the trip, then he'd deal with it then.

His phone pinged awhile later - a text message from an unfamiliar number, but it made him smile.

' _Hi, Matthew, this is Alice's sister Peggy. I got your number from her phone (she really needs to pick a new pin) and I just wanted to thank you for being there for her and to be willing to put up with our family for my wedding, it really means a lot. Also, enjoy the photos of Alice playing dress up!_ '

Several photos followed of Alice in various dresses (and various levels of excitement) as her and Peggy settled on colors and fit. Matthew smiled and texted back that he hoped they were having fun. Soon after that text he got a facetime call from Alice's number; instead of Alice like he expected, Alice's sister held up a finger to her lips when he answered (the same mischievous glint in her eye that Alice sometimes got when she and Lucien were up to no good) and he nodded silently - grinning at her faint " _Ooh, I like the earring, Matthew, very current of you_ " as she walked through a store.

Peggy switched the camera around and Matthew bit back a soft laugh at Alice in what seemed to be the lingerie section of the store they were in; his favorite crease of concentration firmly between her brows as she held up a few - trying to figure out how they looked and worked.

" _Finding something nice for Matthew, Allie_?" Peggy teased and Alice went as red as the set of panties she held.

" _Stop that! Wait, are you filming this?_ "

" _Of a sorts_."

" _Peg!_ "

" _What! You're having fun and I just wanted to let Matthew know that you were_."

If possible, Alice turned a darker red - her blush spreading to her ears and neck as she grabbed at her phone. " _Margaret Harvey, give me my phone_."

" _Nah, don't think so,_ " Peggy teased. " _Matthew, should I give Alice the phone?_ "

Matthew laughed when Alice gasped, " _ **Peg**_ _!_ "

" _Say hello, Alice!_ "

He laughed again when Alice wrestled her phone from Peggy's hands and the camera righted around to Alice's still blushing face and Peggy's laughter echoing in the background.

" _Um… hi_ ," she finally said - tugging on her ear as she walked out of the section.

"Hi, sweetheart, you look like you're having fun."

" _Peg's having fun at my expense, that's all. You'd know having a younger sister yourself._ "

"Mm, yeah," Matthew nodded. "Vera was a bit of a pest growing up, but you _are_ having a good time?"

" _Now that Mother's left, yes. We found a dress for Peg - Mother had to approve since they're also paying for that - and looked at potential ones for me earlier._ "

"I saw, I don't think hot pink is your color."

" _You saw-! Ugh, Peg!_ " Alice glared off screen at her sister. " _Stop it, you're in your thirties, not twelve!_ "

" _But it's fun!_ " he heard Peggy answer.

Alice just sighed.

"The green one looked nice," he supplied - trying to lighten Alice's mood.

" _Thank you, Matthew, I might just rope you in on helping me find one when I get back, I didn't like any of them here._ "

" _Maybe she'll bring back something nice for you, Matthew!_ "

" _Aren't you supposed to be looking for something for Frank and yourself? That's why we came into this store,_ " Alice shooed her sister away as her cheeks flushed bright red again. " _I'm sorry._ "

"Don't be, she's a lot of fun and it's clear she loves you," Matthew smiled. "Are you two going out tonight?"

" _Yeah, I think so, Peg assures me it won't be too much; I'm sure you'll probably hear about it from her too, since she now has your number._ "

"She said you need a new pin, she guessed it too easily."

Alice muttered darkly - he caught a few words ("brat" "obnoxious") that made him laugh even as she continued to frown. " _At least I come home tomorrow._ "

"Make sure you drink water before you go to bed, but I'll come armed with aspirin."

She laughed and thanked him before they said their goodbyes and hung up; he continued to get sporadic text messages from Peggy after that - filled with pictures of Alice looking at dresses or other clothes as they traveled to different stores. She sent other videos too (actual videos, not video calls this time) of Alice and her at a karaoke bar singing along with the music, Alice laughing and dancing (a little awkwardly, but she was having fun) throughout the night.

He got one last photo right before he went to bed of Alice curled up on a large bed - her arms wrapped around a pillow as her hair fanned out behind her - with a text from Peggy that said ' _back at her hotel, nice and safe, not ready at all for the early wake up call_ ' and Matthew had to smile.

Saving the photo, Matthew thanked Peggy for making sure Alice was safe and that he'd let her know when she got back to Melbourne tomorrow before he settled in for the night - ready to drive up to Melbourne to pick up Alice from the airport.

* * *

Alice kept her sunglasses on even after she got off the plane; her headache brought on by her night out throbbed a bit less after she'd had quite a bit of water that morning before her flight, but she still winced at bright lights and loud noises. The sight of Matthew leaning on his cane with a small bouquet of peonies, however, made all of that go away. With a little more pep in her step, Alice grinned as she reached him - wrapping her arms tight around his neck as he chuckled.

"Aspirin needed?"

"And coffee," Alice kissed his cheek. "Lots of coffee."

"Let's get your baggage and we'll head over to Dot's Diner for a much needed breakfast."

"And coffee?"

"And coffee," he smiled and handed her the bouquet with a kiss to her temple.

A phone camera went off - quickly followed by Rose's, "Smile!"

" _Rose_ ," Matthew chided his niece, even as Alice shook her head with a smile.

"Oh, leave it," she patted his chest as they all walked towards the baggage claim - learning that Rose was returning from a conference in Perth.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Mmhm, I learned a lot," Rose nodded, "but I didn't have as good a time as you apparently did, Alice."

"My sister's hen's night… might have overdone it a bit."

"Ah, _now_ I understand the sunglasses," Rose grinned and kissed both Alice and Matthew's cheeks as Mattie waved to her from the entrance of the airport. "Get some food in you and you'll feel better. I'll see both of you back in Ballarat!"

Matthew's phone pinged shortly after Rose left them and he smiled at the picture his niece sent him: capturing the kiss he pressed to Alice's temple as she smiled down at the peonies.

"Good picture," Alice smiled - it widened when he sent it to Peggy to let her know that Alice got home alright. "I'll never hear the end of it from her now."

"C'mon, let's go get you some food and we'll plot out our _relationship_ for your family."

Alice laughed and linked her arm with his as they walked to his car; it didn't take long for them to hash out the details of their supposed relationship - Alice laughing at some of his more ridiculous suggestions (" _I won't be able to keep a straight face telling my parents that I literally fell into your arms off a ladder and into your heart, dear. No!_ "), but they settled on a date that they started "dating" (right around the end of the Orton ordeal), and they'd up the PDA a little when at the wedding, but other than that, nothing would really change.

"Thank you, Matthew," Alice squeezed his hands after the waitress cleared their empty plates and refilled their coffees. "Thank you for doing all of this."

"Of course," he smiled. "I'll get you back by dragging you to cricket matches."

Alice laughed as he winked, "I'm getting better at understanding it all."

"You are, and so is your cooking."

"Good, I'd hate to poison you before you can face my family."

* * *

"I didn't think you were serious," Matthew teased as they walked towards a dress shop that had more of a unique feel than the modern department stores.

"I need to find a dress, Matthew, we've only got three months before the wedding," Alice pulled him into the store. "And I'm… this isn't my forte."

"Mine either, sweetheart."

"Yes, well, this is what you get for making fun of some of the ones I tried on in Sydney and going along with Peg's shenanigans."

He sighed dramatically - grinning when Alice gave him a narrowed look over her shoulder - as they perused the various dresses on display; Alice vetoed a lot of different colors and styles, but they found a few in navy blue and forest green for her to try on (Peggy's colors were green and blue with gold, after a few weeks of debate over the Christmas holidays).

"Let me know if you need any help, sweetheart," Matthew kissed her cheek and settled down on a couch near a pedestal surrounded by three mirrors next to the changing rooms as she took her haul to an empty one.

"I will," she smiled over her shoulder.

He liked all of them - Alice didn't usually wear dresses and he thought she looked very nice, but Alice found something she didn't like with all of them. Popping her head out of the dressing room when she put on the last one, Alice called his name.

"Yeah?" He asked as he stood.

"I need help with this one."

Smiling, Matthew limped back to her dressing room as she opened the door further to reveal an open zipper in the back. Alice pulled her hair over her shoulders - shivering slightly when Matthew closed the hook and eye closure at the top of the zipper and his hands brushed against the soft skin of her back.

"Cold?"

"A little," she whispered as he pulled the zipper up. "What do you think?"

The navy dress showed off quite a bit of her shoulders, back, and upper chest with a sweetheart neckline, narrow straps on her freckled shoulders, a second pair draped off of them, and the back dipped to just above the band of her bra. The fabric - chiffon, he thought, from all the knowledge he picked up from listening to Jean year after year - nipped in at her natural waist before draping over her hips and falling to the ground, where the fabric swirled around her ankles.

"Beautiful," Matthew smiled, pressing a kiss to Alice's forehead when she ducked her head to hide the blush on her cheeks. "How about you come out and take it for a spin in front of the fancy mirrors?"

Alice laughed and pushed lightly at his shoulder, "Charmer."

He held out his hand and led her to the pedestal, smiling at her bare feet scuffing on the carpet as he twirled her and the skirt flared out - startling a laugh from her as she climbed the platform; Alice turned back and forth in front of the mirrors - pulling a bit at the fabric until it sat in a way she liked, and Matthew chuckled when she was delighted at the discovery of pockets in the dress.

"So?" he prompted her.

"I think this is the one," Alice smiled down at him. "I'll probably do an updo, don't you think?"

Following the slope of Alice's neck and shoulder - imagining her long hair pulled back from her face (and his mouth trailing kisses along that slope) - Matthew blushed and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah, updo would be nice."

Alice gave him an odd look, but she smiled as she looked back in the mirror; giving herself a nod, Alice ran her hands over the dress, "This is the one… now to find shoes and accessories for it."

Matthew helped her down off the pedestal and kissed her cheek, "You'll find them, sweetheart."

"Thank you for your help today, dear."

"Of course," he winked. "It's not every day I get to see you in pretty dresses."

Alice just laughed and asked for his help to unzip the dress, "I'm looking forward to seeing you in a suit."

"That reminds me, I've got to try it on to make sure nothing needs to be let out," he patted his middle. "Too much of Jean's biscuits and good cooking."

Alice's hand smoothed over top of his - startling him - and she kissed his cheek, "I like a little plumpness in a man, shows a good appetite."

"Tease," he swatted at her elbow as she walked away giggling. "Just for that, I'm making you come to all of the cricket matches for all of the upcoming season."

Alice's laughter was his answer as he fought to calm the racing of his heart at her remark. Maybe this wedding would be harder to do than he originally thought.

* * *

"Got everything?" Matthew popped his head into Alice's bedroom as she closed her suitcase.

"Yes!" she smiled and zipped it up as he closed the hanging garment bag (his suit and her dress hanging side by side) and slung it over his shoulder. "You?"

"I think so, Jean's driving us to the airport - we're to pay her back by more babysitting nights."

"Done," Alice grinned as they left her flat, "Mattie graciously said she'd feed my twin troubles while we're gone."

"I'm sure you'll hear all about the mischief they'll get up to," Matthew winked at her as Jean pulled the Blakes' car up to the curb. Loading up the boot, all of them were soon on their way.

The ride to the airport passed in relative silence - Jean asking a few questions as she drove, and she waved them off with a smile as they entered the airport. Matthew smiled when Alice rested her head on his shoulder as they waited to board and he kissed the top of her head; she did it again once they were settled on their plane - lacing her fingers in his on their shared armrest as the plane took off and they were off on a whirlwind of a week in Sydney.


	16. Friendship Constant In All Other Things

Alice laughed as Peggy ran to her and nearly knocked her over in a hug; Matthew steadied the sisters with a hand on Alice's back and looked on with a smile.

"You're finally here!" Peggy squealed and hugged her sister tighter.

"We're here, we made it, and we're tired and hungry."

Peggy laughed and drew back from the hug, "Alright, alright, c'mon Frank and I will take you to the hotel, let you settle in, and we'll order pizza or something for dinner."

"Thank you," Alice kissed her sister's cheek and smiled when she said her hellos to Matthew.

"Matthew, nice to meet you in person!"

"You too, Peggy," Matthew grinned when Peggy pulled him down for a hug. He shook hands with Frank Carlyle. "Matthew Lawson."

"Frank Carlyle, I hear we're playing a trick on the Harveys." Peggy's fiance grinned when both Alice and Peggy chided him, "What! It's true and I'm all for it."

"We've created a conspiracy, sweetheart," Matthew teased Alice and she scoffed with a smile. "When do we get to meet the Harveys?"

"Later this week, if we're lucky. Most of them aren't coming until the rehearsal dinner, so ideally you'll only have to suffer two and a half days with them. But first, let's get you two settled in the hotel and dinner ordered before we go over what has to be done this week."

Alice twined her fingers with Matthew's as they followed her sister and fiance out of the airport - smiling when he leaned over and kissed her temple.

* * *

"This is nice," Alice noted as they entered their little suite - the sitting room had a couch, ottoman, and tv - and she could see the bedroom through the nearby door.

"Yeah, it is," Matthew nodded and carefully laid the garment bag on the couch. "I'll let you go freshen up first."

"Thank you," she smiled and took her suitcase into the bedroom - only to stop short in the doorway.

There was only one bed.

"Matthew."

"Mm?"

"There's…" she swallowed hard. "There's only one bed."

She felt him come up behind her and heard him sigh, "Well… I can sleep on the couch."

"No, that's not good for your leg, or your back for that matter."

"Well, _you're_ not sleeping on the couch either, my nan is turning in her grave at the sheer thought of it… are you comfortable with sharing?"

"It's only for a week, right? And no different from us sharing a couch during a nap, right?"

"Right… I think we can do that," he smoothed a hand over her upper back. "I do have to warn you that I snore."

Alice laughed - Matthew snoring was something she already knew from a few of their movie nights and babysitting duty - and her worry about having to share a bed with the man she'd come to care about a lot lifted off her shoulders; Matthew kissed her cheek and let her freshen up first before they joined Peggy and Frank for dinner. Later, once the food was shared and stories traded, Alice took her time in the bathroom to let Matthew get settled before she joined him in the large bed.

He looked up from the book in his hands and gave her a smile when she stood in the doorway, "Hey."

"Hi," Alice smiled back and shifted her weight from foot to foot until Matthew softly patted the bed next to him.

"It's just me, sweetheart."

Her smile widened and she nodded before clambering under the covers; she settled against a few pillows and watched Matthew read - the light from the bedside lamp glinting off his glasses.

"You're staring," he teased softly and looked at her over his glasses as she giggled.

"Sorry, I still can't believe you agreed to all of this."

Matthew reached over and grasped her hand - his thumb smoothing over her knuckles as her eyes started to droop. "You needed help, and I get a break from work, it's a win-win from where I stand."

Alice kissed the back of his hand with a smile - her heart swelling at Matthew's kindness and as she watched him turn back to his book, she realized there was no one else she wanted here with her; she looked up at him and knew that she loved him. She loved him and now they were here pretending to date in front of her family… she just hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship, and that she could make it through this week.

* * *

Sharing a bed was easier - and harder - than either of them thought it would be. The bed was large - large enough that both could sprawl out without hitting each other too often - but Matthew woke often to Alice curled around his arm, her face inches from his as she slept in the pale morning light and buried herself deeper in the warm covers that kept out the winter's cold whenever he left the bed before she did. He liked to watch her in these early hours - smiling at her scrunched nose and faint sighs and snores as she dreamed - and each morning she drew closer.

By the third day, Matthew woke to Alice curled in his arms, their legs tangled together, and her hand snuck under his shirt - her fingers cool against his skin; reluctant to wake her, he drew out these precious moments where he could daydream that they were actually dating and this was how they woke up together every day.

As the wedding approached - and more and more family members arrived - Alice seemed more on edge; Matthew kept her as calm as he could, but more often than not she'd put on her running shoes and itch to leave. He often went with her, sitting on a bench in the park she liked to run in, and joined her on her cool down walks where she talked about her fears and worries about dealing with her family; Matthew simply held her hand and let her vent as they walked.

About two days before the wedding, Matthew finally met Alistair and Lavinia Harvey.

He and Alice entered the hotel hand in hand from another one of her runs - Alice laughing at one of his stories about the mischief Lucien got up to before his marriage to Jean - when she suddenly stopped and squeezed his hand tight at the sight of an older couple standing in the lobby. The man looked a lot like Alice with his red hair and the same blue-grey eyes, whereas the woman looked more like Peggy and Matthew could see where both of the Harvey girls had gotten their nose.

"Father, Mother," Alice greeted them with the barest amount of politeness.

"Alice," her father returned the cool greeting and Matthew didn't like the way he looked down at his own daughter.

"This is Matthew Lawson."

Matthew reluctantly let go of Alice's hand to offer it to her parents - both of them eyeing his cane as they offered introductions.

"So you do exist," Alice's mother sniffed. "I thought Alice might have made you up as she had done with things in the past."

He slipped an arm around Alice's waist as she bristled and squeezed her side, "No, no, I'm real, I promise. We've just been keeping it all private so we don't intrude on Peggy and Frank."

"What do you do?"

"I own a flower shop with a close friend, but before that I was a policeman."

"Why change?"

"Got in an accident and got this," he nodded to his leg - very used to answering these sorts of questions by now. "I took early retirement and used my pension to open up the flower shop; I like it, it's more relaxing and rewarding than my life used to be, and… I got to meet Alice."

Alice gave him one of her more brilliant smiles as he pulled her closer - Alice's parents looked vaguely surprised at their daughter's happiness. They chatted a bit more - as stiff and as polite as any of the Harveys could be - and agreed to meet for dinner with the impending newlyweds before her parents spotted someone else in the lobby and he and Alice could escape. Alice slumped against his side as they entered the elevator - sighing when he held her close.

"That went well," he murmured in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Better than I thought," she agreed. "I think they were even impressed a little."

"Seems like my charm helped some."

Alice laughed and kissed his cheek as they exited onto their floor and returned to their room; Matthew sat on the couch after he changed clothes - filling out the crossword in the newspaper as Alice took her shower and got ready for a night of dealing with her parents. He smiled when she leaned over and kissed his cheek again as she braided her damp hair over her shoulder - dressed in a smart dress he hadn't seen before. As much as he liked seeing her dressed up, Matthew had to admit that he liked her overalls and scuffed converses better… they felt more _her_.

"Ready?" she asked him and he stood with a smile. Linking their arms, Matthew led her from their room and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Here we go."

"We'll manage, sweetheart, and just let me know when you want to go, I can say my leg is acting up."

"You're an angel," she kissed his cheek as Matthew laughed and they joined Alice's immediate family in the lobby.


	17. Sigh No More

Alice tugged at her dress - she was getting tired of wearing these and longed to lounge around in her beloved overalls - before Matthew gently pulled her hands away from the fabric and kissed her forehead as everyone milled around the cocktail hour.

' _Who requires a cocktail hour for a wedding rehearsal_?' Alice thought, ' _Probably Father using it as an excuse to drink._ '

"You look nice, sweetheart," Matthew kissed her forehead again and slid an arm around her waist. "Though, I miss the overalls."

Alice chuckled and leaned into his kiss, "Me too, I'll be glad when this is all over."

Matthew held her close and was about to say something else when they overheard one of the old family friends of the Harveys say Alice's name.

" _That's her, that's Alice Harvey; can you believe that frigid bitch scored a man - and a crippled one at that? I wonder if she's as cold in bed as she is out of it._ "

Alice recognized the voice - it was Reginald Andrews, her parents had hoped they'd take a shining to each other when they were much younger, but Alice thought him a bully and he liked to put her down (especially after her accusations against her parents).

"Don't," Alice whispered when she felt Matthew's hand tighten on her waist, "it's not worth it, he's always been a dickhead."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'd rather _not_ spend the night before my sister's wedding bailing you out of jail."

Matthew chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead again, "You know me too well, sweetheart. Alright… how about we go outside and get some air, then?"

"Oh, God, yes," Alice smiled as Matthew pulled her through the throngs of people to the balcony off of the ballroom. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders and her headache eased in the cold air outside, but her hand was warm in Matthew's as he pulled her further away from the door; shivering slightly, Alice leaned against his side.

"Cold?" he asked - shrugging out of his jacket and draping it over her shoulders before she finished nodding. "Better?"

"Much," she smiled as his warmth seeped in and she slipped her arms into the sleeves - burying her nose in the collar, she took in the faint scent of flowers and freshly turned earth, his aftershave, and something distinctly Matthew.

"So…" Matthew leaned against the railing - his arm still around her waist. "The dickhead."

Alice laughed and buried her face in her hands, "I'm sorry… I didn't know he'd be coming."

"An ex?"

"Oh, God, no," she scoffed. "He's Reginald Andrews. There… when I was younger, there was a sort of _understanding_ between our families, and I guess my parents hoped we'd take a shine to each other and eventually marry before the abuse became public knowledge. He was always a bully, time and being spoiled has just made it worse… when Peg wanted to know our parents, he unfortunately came with the territory and got mad that I refused him time and time again… as if money would so easily sway my heart and mind when he's a controlling arse and I'd be miserable married to him."

"Not a golddigger, then?" he teased.

"What a load of rubbish!" Alice scowled as Matthew laughed and kissed her cheek. "Anyways, I refused him more than once when we were adults and so now he's taken to insulting me at every chance… as well as anyone that I'm with, so he'll likely go after you again before the wedding's done."

"Eh, I can hold my own too, sweetheart, and if not, this cane's always good for tripping people up."

Alice laughed and leaned into his side, "You silly man… you're twice the person he ever could hope to be."

He kissed her cheek again, "Thank you. Have your parents always been so… affluent?"

"Yes," Alice nodded, "Father's family has been in the shipping business for quite some time, I honestly think they could give the Tynemans a run for their money. That's why it was so hard to get out and stay away, drastic circumstances had to happen in order for me to be believed by the police… most of my family still thinks I lied about it all."

"Do they… help you out financially?"

"No," she shook her head, "no, I refused all help - not that they offered it a lot once I was removed from that house. I think I get something from my grandparents once they both pass - they've always been kind, if oblivious to what my father was doing - but other than that, I have no financial ties to my family."

"That couldn't have been easy," Matthew pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… and… I have something for you."

"Hm?"

"I have something for you," Matthew leaned back and reached into his pocket. "You, uh… you never did find a necklace to go with your dress, so…"

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands when he brought out a small, dainty chain with a small gold star charm swinging gently in the night air; it matched the hair combs he'd gotten her for Christmas six months earlier.

"Matthew…"

"I know you're not really one for baubles," he shrugged - his body language nonchalant, but something changed in the air between them and Alice caught his eyes flicking down to her lips every so often (his cheeks turned an adorable pink when he realized she'd noticed), "but I think you deserve pretty things, and I had to get it for you and keep it within your theme of _Much Ado_."

Alice bit her lower lip and stepped closer, "I love it, Matthew, it's beautiful and perfect… can you help me put it on?"

"Yeah," Matthew smiled.

She shivered again when his fingers brushed against her neck as he gently clasped the necklace around it - he trailed them along the length of the chain, his thumb brushing against the jut of her collarbone as she stepped even closer.

"How does it look?"

His smile widened, "Perfect, sweetheart."

He was so close, Alice noticed; his thumb still brushed against her neck and collarbone - sending shivers through her body with each faint touch. Her gaze flitted from his eyes - those brilliant blue eyes that seemed to see right through her - to his smiling lips as she shuffled closer.

' _Are we really doing this?_ '

Alice slid her arms around his waist as his hand came up to cup her cheek; she bit her lower lip again as their noses bumped together and she couldn't stop staring at his lips - she could feel herself shaking in his arms as she let out a faint nervous giggle. Matthew's thumb caressed her cheek as he took that final step and leaned in to tentatively press their lips together; he drew back briefly before pulling her in for another kiss.

Heat flooded her body as her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed into Matthew's kiss - her hands clutched at his back through his sweater as his hands cradled her face and all she could think was ' _Finally_.' He pulled back and Alice chased after him - eager to feel those lips against hers again after dreaming of them for months - and she heard him chuckle.

"Easy, sweetheart," he nuzzled her cheek and pressed a kiss to her skin.

Just as Alice was about to respond, Peggy stuck her head out of the balcony door, " _There_ you are! Allie, we're about to start the rehearsal."

"Okay," she nodded - feeling her cheeks heat as Peggy eyed them with raised eyebrows as she noticed just how close they were to each other. "I'll be right there."

She reluctantly shrugged out of Matthew's jacket and handed it back to him as she cleared her throat.

"Thanks for the, um, air," she smiled.

He pressed another kiss to her cheek, "Knock 'em dead, sweetheart."

"I'll find you afterwards, apparently we're also rehearsing the reception."

* * *

Matthew laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I can get a dance from you then."

"Maybe," she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before she darted back inside the ballroom - Peggy immediately pulling her close and the two sisters giggled and talked in hushed tones as Matthew followed them with a fond smile.

He kept catching Alice's eye as he sat in the audience for the rehearsal - smiling every time she blushed and he swore his lips tingled after their kisses on the balcony. Matthew hadn't wanted to push Alice beyond her comfort level, but after almost a week of pretending to date in front of her family and his own affection for her, the kisses felt natural to do.

(He almost didn't _stop_ kissing her, but he knew there were some things they'd have to talk about - Matthew didn't want it to be a part of the ruse for her family, and he didn't want to assume how she felt about him)

Catching her bashful smile when they locked eyes again right before the last run through, Matthew thought his heart would burst with the happiness in it - whatever the outcome, he finally got to kiss Alice and she wore his necklace with pride.

* * *

As soon as she was free of the wedding planner's clutches (and her controlling mother), Alice headed straight for Matthew; he grinned and kissed her forehead before she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Care for a dance?"

"Not really," came her muffled reply.

"Well, Mr. Andrews is coming this way, so…"

"Oh bloody hell, yes, let's dance."

Matthew laughed and led her to the dance floor where Peggy and Frank and a few other couples were already enjoying themselves; pulling Alice into his arms, she hummed as he held her hand in his and they danced cheek to cheek.

"You did well, sweetheart."

"Thankfully it's not as hard as finishing my doctorate."

He laughed again and kissed her cheek, "Still, you did well."

She leaned into his kiss, but when he made no move to kiss her again, Alice pouted a little.

"Aren't you going to give me a proper kiss like before?" Alice teased lightly as they swayed on the dance floor (only the Harveys would insist on a rehearsal reception as well as a rehearsal dinner).

Matthew gave her a shy smile before he kissed her forehead, "If I did that… I wouldn't want to stop."

Oh. _Oh_.

She drew back and met his eyes - they shone with a fondness that was far more serious than she'd ever realized and everything fell into place in her mind. Matthew cared about her, more than just as a friend - a best friend even - and he'd felt this way for awhile. It wasn't an act he was putting on for her parents or her family as a whole; it was real.

He might love her as much as she loved him.

Gathering up her courage, Alice cleared her throat and held onto his hand a little tighter than before.

"What if… what if I don't… want you to stop, Matthew? What if that's what I want too?"

He stopped their dance and searched her face - looking to see if this was part of an act, but Alice meant her questions.

"If that's what you want," he finally spoke, "then I guess we have some things to talk about regarding us and where we go from here, but first…"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

Alice licked her lips and nodded, "Please."

The shy smile returned and he nuzzled her cheek before resuming their dance, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll keep it PG in public."

She let out a quiet laugh right before Matthew slanted his lips over hers. It was a very chaste kiss, but it still made her stomach flip and giggles bubbled up as she realized how lucky she was - to be here in Matthew's arms and kissing him.

"Your sister is staring, very obviously I might add," Matthew whispered. "I think she's trying to get your attention."

"I have a feeling I'll be thoroughly interrogated by her tonight in her suite," Alice giggled as Matthew kissed her again. "Now you're just adding fuel to the fire."

"It's fun, and isn't that why we agreed on all of this, to fuck with your family?"

At that, she outright laughed and waved at Peggy over Matthew's shoulder; her sister scoffed and pointedly looked between her and Matthew until Alice nodded.

"She's probably going to come over here and drag me away soon… what am I going to do without you snoring me to sleep?"

" _Hey_ ," Matthew looked offended, but her giggles made him grin. "I don't know what I'm going to do without _your_ snoring."

"Matthew Lawson, take that back, I don't snore!"

"Yes you do, Miss Piggy, almost as much as I do."

Alice swatted at his shoulder, "You silly man."

Matthew just pressed a kiss to her cheek and held her close on the dance floor. "So Peg is going to spend the night with you?"

She nodded, "She wanted a girl's night… but right now I just want to stay with you."

"One night of separation won't kill you, sweetheart; I can come see you in the morning before the wedding preparations start and we'll talk then."

She smiled and kissed him, "I'd like that."

The music drew to a close and as predicted, Peggy made a beeline for them to drag her sister away; Matthew chuckled at Alice's exasperated look over her shoulder, but Alice let her sister pull her along.

"What happened on the balcony?" Peggy whispered to her.

"Later," Alice responded as more and more family members came up to them.

"Allie!"

" _Later._ "

"You better keep that promise!"

Alice rolled her eyes with a smile as Peggy kept a firm hold on her hand while they spoke with person after person. Finally, they got rid of all the family members and made their way to Alice and Matthew's room so Alice could pick up a few things for that night and tomorrow since she wouldn't be returning here until after the reception. Peggy teased her a little when she stole Matthew's police academy shirt to sleep in, but she looked genuinely happy for her.

Once they were firmly ensconced in Peggy's bed - surrounded by a few snacks and (non-alcoholic) drinks - with a random movie playing in the background, Peggy turned to her sister.

"Alright, spill."

"My drink? Peg, it'd get the bed wet."

"Not what I mean and you know it! Spill about you and Matthew!"

"There's not much to spill… no, I'm not giving you the runaround," Alice held up a hand at Peggy's outraged look. "It's… it's all very new. Matthew and I haven't even really talked about it."

"But you kissed?"

Alice felt her cheeks warm as she nodded, "Once or twice… or more."

"Oh, Allie, that's wonderful," Peggy gushed and pulled her in for a hug. "When are you two going to talk?"

"Tomorrow morning before… everything."

"Good… he makes you happy."

"He does," Alice agreed, "I… I think I'm in love with him, Peg."

Peggy kissed her cheek, "I think you'll find him in love with you too."

"Really?"

"If only you could see the way he looks at you, Allie… it's very obvious."

Her cheeks warmed again and she hugged her sister tight. "Thank you, Peg."

"You're welcome… now, do you want to make a quick trip to the store to surprise Matthew with some nice lingerie?"

" _Peg_!"

"I'm just teasing," Peggy laughed.

"Good. Because I already found some."

Now it was Alice's turn to laugh at Peggy's shocked expression.

"I bought it for the dress, Peg, mind out of the gutter, please."

"Oh sure, for the _dress_ , right."

Alice swatted at her sister and they dissolved into a fit of giggles; settling back on the propped up pillows, she smiled when Peggy wriggled her way into her arms - much like she had when she was younger, and then again when they were reunited years later - and soon her sister drifted off to sleep. Her phone pinged and Alice smiled at Matthew's ' _goodnight, sweetheart_ '; she sent a quick goodnight of her own before she snuggled closer to her sister and joined her in sleep.


	18. Peace, I Will Stop Your Mouth

_the wedding has arrived! Matthew and Alice have their talk and have a bit of fun at the reception_

* * *

Matthew limped towards Peggy's room (he'd gotten the number from Alice that morning, so he knew she'd be awake by the time he got there), armed with a drink carrier of coffee; he knew Alice's order by heart, and Frank was very forthcoming with Peggy's so he could surprise both of them. Rapping lightly on the door in case Peggy hadn't risen with the sun like her sister, Matthew smiled when a sleepy and rumpled Alice answered the door.

"I'd wondered where that ran off to," he teased her softly - nodding to his police academy shirt when she tilted her head to the side and blinked owlishly in the light.

"Merely borrowed it," Alice replied - her voice lower and rougher with sleep. "S'that coffee?"

He grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she yawned - Alice rarely spoke in truly complete sentences just after she woke unless she consumed caffeine right away.

"I've got one for Peg too."

"Peg?" Alice called softly over her shoulder. "Coffee."

Alice's sister shuffled over to the door and yawned as she accepted the coffee from Matthew; taking a sip, Peggy's hazel eyes cleared a bit and she smiled. "Allie, if you don't marry this man who brings you perfect coffee unasked, then I will."

"Oh, _shoo_ ," Alice chided her as Matthew chuckled. "You already have a fiance, go on. What time do I need to be back here?"

"Wedding starts at four, but the makeup and hair will start around… eleven, I believe. You've got plenty of time, Allie."

Alice smiled and kissed Matthew's cheek, "Let me throw on some clothes and we can go somewhere else."

"Take your time, sweetheart, and bring a coat."

She joined him again - dressed comfortably in a nicer pair of jeans with her scuffed up converses, a button up shirt, and a winter coat; linking their arms, the two of them left Peggy to enjoy a few hours of peace before the mayhem started.

"Are we going back to our room?"

He shook his head, "Figured you'd like to get a decent breakfast this morning. There's a diner down the street that looked similar to Dot's."

Matthew glanced over at Alice as they walked and grinned at her faint pout. "There'll be plenty of time for kisses later, sweetheart, if that's what you're after… but we do need to talk about all of… this."

"I know… I know…" she sighed and sipped her coffee. "We… we are on the same page though, aren't we?"

"I think so, but I… I want to be sure that we are - I don't want to hurt you by assuming."

"You'd never hurt me, dear."

"I don't want to take that chance."

Alice nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked - occasionally giggling when she had to lift it for him to drink his own coffee. Soon, they arrived at the diner and tucked in to a decent meal (it wasn't anything like Dot's or Jean's, but it was still good enough for both of them). The dishes cleared, the coffee gone, Matthew held out his hand and led her to the park Alice liked to run in during their stay in Sydney; walking along the path and huddling together for warmth, Matthew pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

"So… where do you want things to stand between us?" Alice asked softly - tangling her fingers with his.

She felt him smile against her forehead, "I, uh… I wouldn't mind terribly if the act we were putting on for your family was real, sweetheart."

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and you to be my girlfriend."

Alice lifted her head from his shoulder with a matching smile. "Does this mean we can go on dates and I get to kiss you whenever I feel like it?"

"You like the kisses, then?" he teased as her cheeks rapidly turned pink.

"You're a good kisser," Alice kissed his cheek. "How… how fast do you want to go? We practically know everything about each other, we've even sort of lived together, and slept in the same bed…"

He hummed and squeezed her hand, "How about one day at a time until the wedding's over and once we're back home we can figure it out some more?"

She nodded and stopped walking - smiling when he turned around to see what was the matter; using their joined hands, Alice pulled him in for a kiss - her free hand sliding around the back of his neck as Matthew smiled into it. She pulled on his hand, urging him off the path and into a grove of closely grown trees - grinning when he pushed her up against one of the trunks; Matthew leaned against her for support as he ducked his head for another kiss.

"You're a troublemaker, sweetheart."

"You already knew that, my dear," she gasped as he trailed light kisses down her neck. "Careful…"

"I know, I know," he kissed her lips, "can't leave marks until after the pictures are done."

Alice swatted at his shoulder as he laughed; she snuck her hands under his coat and underneath the sweater he wore - giggling as he swore. He kissed her again - Alice moaned softly and shuddered into the open-mouthed kisses; every nerve felt on fire when he kissed her and Alice wanted more. Pulling his hips closer, she felt him groan, and when her hands went to the belt buckle of his trousers, Matthew drew back with a ragged gasp as he gently pried her hands away from it. They caught their breath in the cold air - their foreheads touching and noses occasionally bumping lightly together - as Alice watched him through her eyelashes.

"I don't… not that I don't enjoy this, sweetheart," Matthew brushed his lips against hers, "but I don't want our first time to be a rushed rut against a tree… you deserve so much more than that, and I want… I want to take my time with you."

"Okay," she whispered. "Okay, you're right… I got carried away."

"It's alright," he kissed her again and then the backs of her cold fingers. "I like getting carried away with you. But… you do want this? You want me?"

Alice nodded, "I do… I do, Matthew. So you best be prepared for later, might want to pop into a shop before then."

He grinned and kissed her, "You best warm up your hands in that time, devious woman, they're like icicles."

"Just for that, I'm sticking them in the ice bucket right before we leave the reception."

Laughing, Matthew pulled her away from the trunk and back onto the path - both of them briefly looking over each other for stray tree debris attached to them - before they made their way back to the hotel. Leading her back up to Peggy's room with enough time to spare, Alice smiled when Matthew drew her in for a soft kiss.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"In your suit?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Yeah, in my suit. Try not to get in any trouble before then, okay?"

"Same goes for you."

They kissed right as the door opened and Peggy interrupted them with a smile.

"Good morning!"

"Morning, Peg, feeling much more awake?" Alice asked as her face flushed at getting caught.

"Yes, and much happier now that I know you two are actually together," she winked. "But also because it's my wedding day! Mother will be here any minute with the hairdresser, makeup artist, _and_ photographer. Matthew, thank you for bringing her back promptly."

"Of course," he leaned over and kissed Peggy's cheek, "enjoy your day."

"Thank you!"

Stealing one last kiss from Matthew before he departed, Alice watched him go with a fond smile as Peggy pulled her back into the suite and asked a million different questions while they waited.

* * *

Once their mother arrived, it was a whirlwind of activity in Peggy's room; Alice barely had time to think as she was trussed up in her dress, her hair done, and currently sat very still for the makeup artist (and tried to ignore the photographer flitting around the room, snapping away as they got ready) while the hairdresser worked on Peggy. Their mother was surprisingly quiet, her silence put Alice on edge, but she hid it for Peggy - she wouldn't ruin her sister's wedding today.

"Oh, I love the hairstyle you chose, Allie," Peggy smiled at Alice's loosely braided crown and the golden star combs glinting in the light. "It suits you very well and your hair accessories match your necklace."

"Thank you," Alice replied. "Matthew gave them to me for Christmas, but the necklace is from yesterday."

"He knows his jewelry, and he knows you."

"Might we also be hearing wedding bells for you this year?" The hairdresser asked.

Alice felt her cheeks warm as Peggy laughed; she shrugged, "That's up to Matthew, but… not anytime soon, I think."

She felt Peggy slip her hand into hers and squeeze; they held hands through the rest of the hair and makeup session. It was Alice who helped Peggy into her dress, hugging her from behind as her sister took a steadying breath.

"You look beautiful."

Peggy smiled, "You do too, Allie."

"Ready?" Alice asked her quietly as the photographer continued to take photos.

Peggy nodded, "Ready."

"Let's go get you married, Peg," Alice smiled in the mirror and got a brilliant grin in return. Hand in hand, the two of them left the hotel room and took the elevator down to the ceremony area - picking up their bouquets on the way. Peggy entered a room off to the side as they still had a bit to wait before the wedding started.

"No messing up your makeup before pictures," her sister teased as Matthew came into view - Alice just swatted at her elbow as he approached.

"You look beautiful, Peg."

"Thank you, Matthew," Peggy beamed. "You look handsome yourself!"

Alice had to agree as she took in Matthew's charcoal grey suit with a dark green tie, his hair was neatly combed and ears free of their piercings (she missed them), and she could smell his aftershave as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You're a stunning vision, sweetheart," Matthew whispered in her ear and Alice vaguely heard the photographer taking pictures in the background as she smiled down at her flowers and her cheeks warmed.

"Thank you. You look very smart."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek again, "I just wanted to wish you luck and patience before the wedding."

Alice laughed and patted his cheek, "You silly man… but I think I'll need it."

"Just look for me if it gets to be too much."

"I will," she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you after?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

With one last kiss to her cheek, Matthew slipped away into the ceremony hall as Alice's mother and the wedding planner rounded them all up. Peggy held tight to Alice's hand as both sets of parents were seated. (Peggy opted to walk down the aisle by herself - a battle hard fought with their parents, who wanted all of the traditions adhered to, but Peggy put her foot down about it and won.)

"I love you, Allie."

"I love you too, Peg." Alice squeezed her sister's hand as the wedding planner gestured to her. "Knock his socks off."

Peggy's startled laughter followed Alice down the aisle as she faced a sea of unknown (and potentially judging) faces; Matthew leaned out a little bit into the aisle and Alice couldn't help the brilliant smile that crossed her face at the sight of the man she loved.

(She wondered if he'd ever be waiting for her at the end of an aisle like Frank was for her sister and felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of marrying Matthew.)

' _One step at a time, silly girl,_ ' she chided herself as Peggy started down the aisle. ' _You just started dating, it's too early for that kind of thinking_.'

Alice caught Frank's beaming grin as he saw his bride for the first time - his hand coming up to cover his mouth as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes; the warmth in her heart grew when both she and Frank tried in vain to wipe at their tears without anyone seeing (sharing a quiet laugh as Peggy reached them).

"You two softies," she teased as she handed off her bouquet to Alice and took Frank's hands.

She couldn't stop the occasional tear throughout the ceremony (and was entirely grateful that the makeup artist insisted on waterproof mascara _and_ eyeliner); she usually wasn't like this, but she was just so damn _happy_. Happy for the couple in front of her, happy that they were starting a new chapter in their lives… and happy that she was doing the same with Matthew.

Looking over at him during the vows, Alice smiled at the sight of tears in Matthew's eyes too. What a pair they were.

Polite clapping, with some cheers, broke out as Frank and Peggy exchanged rings and shared their first kiss as a married couple. Her cheeks flushed when her sister teased that she'd aim for her in the bouquet toss later as Peggy took her bouquet back and the recessional down the aisle began; despite Peggy's teasing, Alice was the first to congratulate the newly married couple with a tight hug to both of them at the same time.

"It was beautiful."

"I never thought _you'd_ be the one to cry at my wedding, Allie."

"My baby sister got married, of course I cried."

"You big softie," Peggy hugged her as Frank turned to their family members.

Alice hugged her back just as tight, "I'm so proud of you, Peg."

"I'm proud of you too. Now, pictures - we might even pull Matthew in for a few of them - and then we can eat and dance the night away."

Alice just grinned and shook her head fondly as her sister pulled her over to the waiting photographer.

* * *

Matthew chuckled when Alice swatted at his hand as he tried to sneak a green bean off her plate.

"You have your own!"

Successfully snagging one, he laughed, "But they're so much better coming off of your plate, sweetheart."

That got him a narrowed look followed by a kiss to his cheek, "Silly man."

"That's me," he slid an arm across the back of her chair, "your silly man."

Alice kissed his cheek again with a blushing smile; he continued to sneak bits and pieces off her plate - grinning each time she caught him - and he outright laughed when she fiercely guarded her slice of chocolate cake from him.

"I won't steal your cake, sweetheart."

"Previous experience begs to differ."

Matthew laughed again and kissed her cheek, "It's too sweet for me, if it was with _dark_ chocolate on the other hand…"

"You and your bittersweetness," she kissed him - humming when his tongue swept across her lower lip to catch a taste of the frosting.

"One of these days I'll make something with it that you'll actually like, but I do have to say that I like the taste of chocolate on you."

Alice's breath hitched and he saw her eyes darken as her cheeks flushed; licking her lips, she leaned back in for a kiss and Matthew obliged. He stopped a wandering hand trailing up his thigh with a grin.

"Dangerous territory, sweetheart."

"What's a girl to do to get you to pull her off to some secluded corner?"

"Where I can have my wicked way with you, is that it?" His grin widened at her low laughter and he kissed her cheek, "Later, sweetheart. First, let's celebrate Peg and Frank, and _then_ we can find a dark corner of our own to hide from your parents."

Alice laughed harder as he kissed her cheek again.

The plates cleared and so did most of the tables; they gathered around the edge of the edge of the dancefloor to watch Peggy and Frank share their first dance. Matthew kissed her cheek as Alice came back with glasses of champagne for both of them; she smiled and kissed him on the lips - giggling when he tasted the champagne on hers.

"Dance with me," Alice pulled on his hands once both of them finished their drinks - pouting as he half-heartedly protested. "Please? For me?"

Matthew laughed and kissed her cheek, "Only because you look adorable when you pout."

"I'm not adorable," she pouted further.

"Oh, yes you are, sweetheart."

"Am not."

With a laugh, he kissed her softly as she twined her arms around his neck - his slipped around her waist and held her close as the music slowed down and they swayed among the other couples. She kissed his cheek - her fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck, her nails scratching lightly at his scalp - and she giggled when he practically purred.

"You sound like Ben."

"It feels wonderful," Matthew kissed her - grinning at her continued giggles.

"You silly man."

He kissed her again and felt her content sigh as they swayed on the dance floor; leading her away from the crowd as the song came to a close and the tempo picked up in the next one, Matthew pulled Alice into a secluded corner away from the ballroom and into his arms.

"About time," she muttered.

Matthew just pulled her closer and muffled her champagne-induced giggles with a warm kiss. Alice melted into him - her hands clutched his shoulders when he dragged his tongue along the seam of her lips (he could still taste the chocolate and it mixed with the champagne as Alice opened her mouth under his seeking tongue).

"Let me know when you've had enough, sweetheart," he teased and trailed soft kisses along her jaw.

Alice gasped and leaned into his continued kisses down her neck, "Is it too early to leave the reception?"

He caught her lips in a searing kiss, "You're a devious woman."

Her laughter vibrated against his lips as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and kissed him - nipping at his lower lip when his hands smoothed up her back to caress the soft skin above her dress. Matthew blocked out everything going on around them as he kissed Alice again and again - his ears trained on her soft sighs and hums, the sound of her dress shifting as she moved, and her giggles when he hit a particularly ticklish spot.

"Matthew…" she sighed as he kissed down her neck again. "God…"

"I go by Matthew, but God's a nice title."

He grinned when she swatted at his shoulder with a huff. Kissing her softly, Matthew rested his forehead against hers - smiling at her faint hum.

"Ready to go back out and face the crowd?"

Alice groaned and buried her face in the crook of his neck, "Do we have to? I like it here kissing you."

"I don't think you want people to come looking for us, sweetheart, especially since you're very tempting and who knows what scandalous position they might find us in."

That got him a laugh and a soft kiss.

"I'm a terrible influence, is that it?"

"The _most_ terrible," he nodded and kissed her forehead. "We'll have plenty of time later, sweetheart. For now… I think I hear the music slowing down to a pace I can handle, would you like to dance again?"

"Since you so graciously asked…" Alice kissed him and smoothed the pad of her thumb over his lower lip - smiling when he kissed it. "I _suppose_ I can put up with the stares and whispers for another dance."

Matthew laughed and kissed her cheek, "I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm sure you will," she kissed him as they left their secluded and shadowed corner. "Do I look alright?"

"Beautiful."

"Charmer," Alice laughed. "I meant does it look like we've been snogging in a dark corner."

"So I _shouldn't_ have left that big mark on your neck?"

He laughed when she lurched to a stop with a gasp of his name.

"Just joking, sweetheart. Though… it's not a bad idea."

"Later," she kissed him - wiping away faint traces of her lipstick on his lips.

Leading her back towards the dance floor, he smiled at her faint giggles and stopped short when an older man stepped in their path. Matthew worried it was someone Alice didn't like, but she surprised him by smiling at the older man - who smiled back and Matthew realized he looked a lot like Alice.

"Enjoying the party?" He asked softly.

"I am, Papa. Matthew, this is my grandfather, Seth Harvey. Papa, this is my boyfriend, Matthew Lawson."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Matthew shook Seth's hand.

"Seth, please, Matthew. If Alice likes you, then you're family."

Matthew caught Alice's blush out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Your mother was looking for you earlier, Alice."

She huffed a sigh, "Let me guess… Andrews was with her?"

Her grandfather gave her a look that he'd seen Alice level at Mattie before, but Seth's eyes sparkled with mirth. "She means well, my girl."

"She _means_ to control my life, Papa. I'm very happy with Matthew, I don't need her trying to sabotage that by making me see 'reason' and settle down with that oaf of a man."

Seth just held up a hand with a smile - this evidently wasn't the first time he'd heard Alice complain about this. "I'll tell her I never saw you."

He leaned in and kissed Alice's cheek, "I'm just glad _both_ of my granddaughters are happy. Enjoy the rest of the night."

"I will, Papa."

They sidled past him and Matthew pulled Alice into his arms just as _Andante, Andante_ started playing; she kissed him softly and slid her arms around his neck.

"Did you request this song?"

Alice grinned and shook her head, "No, Peg just knows me too well."

He nuzzled her cheek, "Yes, she does. So… your grandfather is very kind, and your mum is trying to play matchmaker?"

She rolled her eyes and Matthew chuckled.

"She's having trouble coming to terms that I'm happy without boatloads of money or status. I love someone for _them_ , not their wallet."

"Good to know," Matthew murmured and kissed her cheek.

Alice smiled, "I just wish she'd give it up… there's no way I'd even _consider_ marrying Reginald Andrews, especially when I have you now."

"I'm your golden standard, hm?"

She nodded and kissed him, "Mmhm, you've ruined everyone for me, my dear Matthew. And I love that… and I love _you_."

Warmth bubbled up in his chest and he felt a giddy grin cross his face as Alice blushed and avoided his gaze; he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

"It's… we've only been dating for… well, today really, so I understand if you don-"

Matthew cut her off with another kiss, "I love you too, sweetheart. I think I have for some time."

She beamed - her eyes sparkling in the ballroom as she kissed him back; he pulled her close and smiled when she laid her head on his shoulder - her face pressed into the crook of his neck as they swayed and turned slowly on the dance floor while one slow song flowed into the next. Alice slumped against him with a sigh after awhile and Matthew smiled into her hair.

"Getting tired?"

"My feet hurt in these blasted heels."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and lead her to the side of the dance floor where a few chairs sat in a haphazard line; Alice fell back into one with a faint 'oof!' and he laughed as he sat next to her - patting his good knee. When she looked at him with a curious tilt of her head, Matthew smiled and reached down to pull her feet up onto his lap - chuckling when she nearly fell out of the chair at the change in elevation.

"Give a girl some warning next time, dear."

He just smiled and eased her heels off her stockinged feet - it widened at her audible sigh of relief; gently rubbing the soft skin beneath his fingers - digging in when he found a knot or stiff muscle (Alice's moans whenever he did this made him want to pull her back into that shadowed corner) - and soon her feet relaxed under his touch.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" she asked him - her eyes watching him lazily.

"Would you believe me if I said TV?"

Alice laughed brightly as he continued his massage up to her ankles and calves.

"You and the telly, I swear," she nudged him with her foot.

"Hey, it got me my current job!"

"It also gets you hooked on the most ridiculous things!"

He clamped down on her foot when she nudged him again; tickling the bottoms with fleeting touches, Matthew laughed at her squeals.

"Matthew! Stop it!"

She pulled her feet from his hold as he laughed; Matthew leaned over and kissed her cheek while she pouted.

"You're adorable when you pout, you know."

Her pout deepened and he kissed her cheek again.

"And I think we can duck out, sweetheart."

She perked up almost instantly and Matthew had to grin - Dr. Alice Harvey was not one for large parties that go for hours on end.

"Let's go say goodnight to Peg and then we can sneak away."

Alice leaned in for a soft kiss and gathered her shoes in one hand - her other laced with his fingers as they stood and sought out her sister; she scoffed lightly at her sister's " _Don't stay up too late_." Matthew smiled when Alice leaned her head against his shoulder as they slipped out of the reception and into the elevator.

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you for doing all of this, Matthew."

"Of course, sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head. "It's been fun and a nice break from real life… and I got to kiss you."

Alice blushed and buried her face in his shoulder as he pulled her close, "About time, hm?"

"Yeah."

"Want to know something interesting and funny?"

"Mm?"

"Did you know that there's a bet going on about the two of us?"

Matthew laughed, "Let me guess, Mattie's at the heart of it."

"In that you are correct, my dear."

"And they're betting on when we get together?"

"Mmhm."

"Do you know who's the closest?"

"No idea," Alice grinned, "but I am looking forward to them finding out."

"How do you want to tell them?"

She shrugged, "I'll have to think about it."

Matthew kissed her forehead as the elevator reached their floor, "I look forward to you figuring out a truly devious way, sweetheart."

Alice laughed and pulled him to their room, "Later, Matthew, later… right now, all I want to think about is you."

As she pulled him in for a deep kiss just outside their room, Matthew couldn't agree more; he scrambled to unlock the door behind Alice - she giggled at his muffled swearing. Soon he got it open and he followed Alice inside as she pulled him to her by his tie - kicking the door closed behind him while Alice kissed him again.


	19. Thou And I Are Too Wise To Woo Peaceably

_The newlywed Carlyles aren't the only ones who are going to have a fun night, this chapter is rated M for smut! - Dee_

* * *

The door closed with a clang and in an instant, Alice's nerves rocketed up fast enough to make her dizzy; she clung to Matthew's shoulders with shaking hands as she broke the kiss and buried her face in the crook of his neck. His hands were warm as they smoothed up and down her back when she trembled in his arms.

"Everything okay, sweetheart?"

"Fine," she nodded. "It's just… I think it really hit me that we're doing this."

Matthew's hands smoothed up her back to cup her face as he drew back far enough to meet her eyes with his; his thumbs caressed her cheeks as she held onto him for dear life.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Alice. It's alright to change your mind about this and us."

"I don't want to change my mind about you, or about us… it's just been a long time since I've felt this way about someone… and it's been awhile since I slept with anyone too."

He gave her a soft smile, "Me too."

"I want this, Matthew," she smiled back when he kissed her forehead. "I want you, but… can we take it slow?"

"Yeah, we can. We've got all night, we don't have to rush… and the moment you feel uncomfortable or you don't want to continue, tell me and we'll stop, alright?"

Alice nodded - her wobbly smile staying as he kissed her forehead again.

"Do you want to sit on the couch or do you want to go into the bedroom?"

She bit her lower lip as she thought about it; the couch was closer and safer territory, but (hopefully if her nerves would settle) they'd end up in the bedroom sooner or later and it was more comfortable than the couch. Leaning up to press a kiss against his mouth, Alice sighed as he held her close.

"Bedroom, please?"

"You're sure?"

She nodded and smiled when Matthew gave her a soft kiss - how did she get this lucky with a romantic partner? He silently led her to the next room by her hand and she caught his smile out of the corner of her eye when she stopped short in the doorway. Flower petals - roses, she realized with a second glance - decorated nearly every surface available, a trail strewn on the floor led from the door to the bed and en suite bathroom, more covered the bench at the foot of the bed, and handfuls lay on either nightstand - all of them surrounding lit candles that cast flickering shadows on the walls in the cozily lit room. Turning to him in shock, Alice couldn't even contain the wide smile behind her hand as Matthew pulled her into his arms.

"Surprise," he whispered.

"You did all this… for me?"

He nodded, "I said you deserved pretty things, sweetheart."

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Walked into my store on your birthday," Matthew kissed her shoulder and held her close as she chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she kissed his cheek. "You're spoiling me this week."

"I am," he admitted with a grin, "but remember that I'm taking you to all the matches this year as repayment."

Alice threw her head back and laughed as Matthew kissed her cheek. "I won't even bring a book, dear."

"Good because I'll be quizzing you throughout."

She shook her head with a fond smile as he continued to nuzzle her cheek; turning her head to capture his wandering lips in a kiss, Alice hummed into it.

"I love you," she whispered - her heart full to bursting when he kissed her again.

Resting his forehead against hers, Matthew smiled, "I love you too, Alice."

"Can… can we sit?"

"Yeah," he kissed her softly. "Yeah, we can, sweetheart."

Matthew toed off his shoes as Alice climbed onto the bed and he reclined against the headboard next to her when she settled against the mountain of pillows on their bed; she reached out and trailed the tips of her fingers over his cheek - smiling when he kissed her palm.

"I like it when you call me that, by the way," Alice scooted closer to him, "I like being called sweetheart."

"Well, _sweetheart_ ," he kissed her, "I can certainly call you it more often."

"I'd like that… I like being your sweetheart for real."

Matthew kissed her again, "You've always been it for real, we both were a little slow on realizing it."

"I'm glad we caught up."

"Me too."

Alice pulled him in for another kiss - sneaking her hands beneath his jacket and clutching at his back when he littered her cheeks and jaw with featherlight kisses. Everywhere he kissed, a fire ignited in her skin and Alice shivered with each kiss. Smoothing her hands up his chest to the lapels of his jacket, Alice pushed at the fabric until Matthew's muffled chuckle made her huff in irritation. Kissing the sensitive skin below her ear, Matthew drew back at her gasp and shucked his jacket off - throwing it over the side of the bed to land on the floor.

"This too," Alice whispered as she loosened his tie.

"Trying to get me naked already, Dr. Harvey?" he teased while she pulled his tie from his collar.

A shiver ran down her spine to between her thighs at his voice - low and warm in the space between them - calling her by her title in the bedroom and she pulled him in for a kiss; she felt his moan vibrate against her hands as he willingly opened his mouth when she dragged her tongue along the seam of his lips. Matthew wrapped an arm around her back - pulling her closer as his other hand smoothed down her side, over her hip, and wrapped under her thigh as he went to hoist her leg over his, only for it to halt when her dress wouldn't budge.

"I'm laying on it," Alice giggled as he let out his own huff of irritation.

"Blasted thing," he muttered against her jaw - one of his thighs sneaking between her legs as much as it could while his kisses trailed down her neck. Alice's giggles increased as Matthew lingered around her ticklish spots; they turned to soft moans when he sucked on her skin - leaving the marks he couldn't earlier that day. Raking her fingers through his hair, Alice pulled him closer as he soothed the bruising marks with his tongue and soft kisses.

She pulled his shirt from his trousers and worked on undoing the buttons - Matthew's continued kisses and nips against her neck making it hard to concentrate.

"Matthew," she sighed as he kissed his way back up her neck. "A little help please."

He laughed softly and kissed her; between the two of them, his shirt buttons were quickly conquered and he shrugged out of it. It joined his jacket on the floor as Alice kissed him - her hands sweeping eagerly over the newly revealed expanse of his chest. He shuddered beneath her hands and Alice watched his eyes darken as she dragged her fingers down the length of his torso. Kissing him again, Alice sat up and straddled his waist without breaking it - and Matthew grinned against her lips.

"Someone's getting bold."

"Shh," she shushed him with another kiss as she pulled her skirt free from under her knees; it pooled around his lap and the bed as Matthew smoothed his hands up her back and hips.

Alice kissed him - humming in the back of her throat when his tongue caressed hers - another shiver running up her back when she felt his arousal press against her inner thigh.

He wanted her… _her_ \- Alice Harvey, the Ice Queen, the aloof and standoffish book nerd that everyone either overlooked or thought she should be grateful for any attention. Matthew Lawson had shattered all of those previous encounters the second he slipped that first note into her birthday flowers, and Alice loved him for it.

Matthew's hands smoothed up her back and neck, ending in her still done up hair as they kissed; his fingers dug into the thick locks - blunt nails scratching at her scalp and she gasped against his mouth.

"May I?" he asked.

Alice nodded, "We'll just have to maneuver it out of the way later."

He laughed as he pulled the combs from her hair and set about removing the numerous pins holding it all together, "I love your hair."

"I was thinking of cutting it after this… will you still love it then?"

"It's attached to you, innit?"

Alice giggled as he kissed her cheeks until she nodded. "It is."

"Then whatever length it is, I'll still love your hair, sweetheart."

She hummed as her hair fell about her shoulders and Matthew combed his fingers through it. "Why do you love it?"

He shrugged, "It's just… something so very _you_."

"And?" Alice leaned forward - noting how the man sitting beneath her shivered when her hair dragged over his bare skin; she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"And… I might have… dreamed of it and you… like this."

She bit her lower lip and hummed a little laugh before kissing Matthew again, "You dreamed of me?"

"Yeah," he nuzzled her cheek - his kisses soft and open-mouthed along her jaw as his hands curled around her hips.

"In a similar setting as this?"

"Yes."

"With my hair down like this?" Alice tilted her head back and pressed her hips down on the growing tent in his trousers.

" _Yes_ ," Matthew's fingers dug in - nearly bruising as he nipped at her neck. "Though…"

"What?"

He leaned back and Alice smiled at the blush rising to his cheeks, "You… we were both significantly less… um, _clothed_."

Cradling his face in her hands, Alice leaned in for a soft kiss, "Easily remedied… is it not?"

"Devious woman," Matthew muttered as she giggled into another kiss.

She got up from his lap and pulled him to his feet; smiling when he leaned down for another kiss.

"Help me with my dress?"

"With pleasure," he kissed her again before she turned around. Gently pushing her hair over her shoulder, Matthew kissed the back of her neck and shoulder as he pushed the straps from her shoulders and unzipped her dress.

Alice shivered at his kisses and held her dress to her chest as she faced him again before she let it fall to the floor.

* * *

Matthew couldn't help but gape as he saw Alice's blush pink satin and lace-edged strapless bra and matching panties; paired with her thigh high stockings, they looked so delicate against her freckled skin.

"Christ, sweetheart…"

"Do you like it?" She asked as a blush that matched her lingerie spread across her cheeks and chest.

Matthew pulled her close, grinning at the faint gasp when Alice felt how hard he was against her hip, "You're making it hard to go slow."

"I'm just giving you a challenge," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a deep kiss.

He kissed his way down the slope of her neck and shoulder - sweeping his hands over the soft skin of her back that he'd ached to touch since seeing it all those months ago. Curling his hands over her arse and then under her thighs, Matthew picked her up (grinning against her skin at the very un-Alice-like squeak she emitted with the sudden move - her fingers digging into his shoulders) and plopped her back on the bed.

Her startled giggles as she bounced made him grin and he went to join her on the bed when he was stopped by her foot on his chest.

"Someone is slightly overdressed, dear."

" _Someone_ is definitely getting bold."

"Lose the trousers, Lawson, or you can't join me."

"And if I don't, Harvey, what will you do then?"

Matthew grinned at her narrowed eyes, but the foot on his chest remained firm; Alice pondered his question, and tilted her head to the side as she eyed him standing there.

"What shall I do?" She finally asked, a sly grin spreading across her face as she dragged her foot down his chest - giggling when he stopped it from going lower than his belt. "I know what I'll do if you don't lose the trousers."

"What?"

"Make you watch."

One of her hands trailed teasingly down her own flushed chest and belly - fingers tiptoeing along the top of her knickers, and Matthew felt his trousers grow tighter as he cleared his suddenly dry throat. (As tempting as it was to let her continue - to see her fingers dip below her waistband and for her to come undone under her own ministrations - Matthew wanted to be the one to do that tonight).

"Alright," he dropped her foot, "you win, sweetheart."

Alice grinned and Matthew moved to unbuckle his belt.

"Wait!" Alice sat up and he stopped with a raised eyebrow. "Can… can I do it?"

"Sure," Matthew smiled as Alice sat up on her knees and walked on them towards him.

Her hands were shaking a little as she trailed them over his shoulders and arms - exploring as she learned him by touch.

"I don't think my buckle is up here, sweetheart."

"Shh," she kissed him softly. "You said I could take my time and I am."

Matthew kissed her back - his arms wrapping around her as she dragged her fingers down his back and slipped them beneath the waistband of his trousers to cup his arse.

"Do you like it?" he teased - parroting her earlier question.

Alice's giggles made him grin, "I like your bum, it's a cute one and I'm glad it's as nice as it looks through your trousers and jeans."

"I thought I felt someone staring at it for months on end."

Her giggles turned into outright laughter as she squeezed his arse and pulled him in for a kiss. He moaned into it at the feel of her nails digging into his backside.

"Matthew?"

"Mm?"

Alice kissed him lightly before she drew back. "Are you alright with me seeing your leg? I know… I know it's a sore spot for you… and I didn't want to assume."

He kissed her forehead and nodded, "It's alright, sweetheart, it's you."

Matthew smiled at her faint blush and duck of her head; Alice pressed a kiss to his cheek, then one to his jaw, followed by a trail down his neck and shoulder as her fingers danced along the waistband of his trousers. He jumped a little when she tickled his stomach - something he'd worried about months ago but as she said, Alice loved his middle.

"A man with an appetite, hm?" Matthew asked her - smiling when she kissed him.

"A man who knows what he likes and wants," she kissed him again as she slowly undid his belt buckle.

(There was no need to stop her hands now)

Alice swiped her tongue across his lips as she unbuttoned the trousers - Matthew moaned when she pulled the zipper down at what felt like an agonizing pace, and bucked into her hand when she slipped it inside and palmed him through his shorts.

"Sweetheart," he panted as Alice continued her exploration and his hands tightened on her hips. "Alice, please."

Giving him one last kiss, Alice pushed his trousers to the floor and laid back down on the bed - propped up on her elbows as the trousers landed with a clatter on the floor; he felt her gaze - hot and piercing - travel over his body like a physical caress. Her dark eyes met his and Alice wordlessly crooked a finger at him; Matthew smiled as he slowly crawled onto the bed and over Alice until his body lay flushed with hers.

"You're so gorgeous, sweetheart," he whispered as her thighs came up to cradle him - trembling with want and nerves - and he kissed her when he felt the heat of her sex through his shorts. "So beautiful."

Alice beamed and kissed him back; her nails dug into his shoulders when he kissed her again - his hips rolling against hers as she gasped.

As nice as it was to be wrapped up in Alice after dreaming of this for so long, Matthew's leg was starting to ache after a long day of sitting and dancing at the reception; he rolled them to the side - both of them giggling when Alice's hair got trapped beneath him - and watched fondly as she scraped her hair up into a high ponytail.

"I love you," he took one of her hands and kissed it.

Alice grinned as he kissed her knuckles, "I love you too, Matthew."

He kissed her knuckles again, trailing his lips around to the inside of her wrist (her pulse beating rapidly under his touch) and up her arm - lingering on any area that made her gasp; she moaned when he nibbled along her collarbone, and she squeezed and rubbed her thighs together as he sucked on her skin - desperately seeking the friction she wanted (friction that Matthew was denying her at the moment). Lacing their fingers together, Matthew continued to litter her shoulders and chest with kisses - alternating between soft and hard as he left marks behind.

Leaving one over her heart (beating as fast as his own), Matthew kissed it and then her lips; Alice sighed into it - letting him slip a thigh between her own and he grinned when she started rocking against it.

"Patience, sweetheart, I'm taking my time with you."

"Matthew…" she nearly whined as he continued to kiss his way down her chest.

" _Patience_."

Matthew grinned against her skin at her huff of irritation as he kissed along the top of her bra; Alice pushed up against his mouth - seeking more of his kisses as well as to rid herself of her bra. He sucked on the skin of her breast - tongue laving over the hard nipple as he palmed the other before switching - and Alice threaded her fingers through his hair as she held him close to her chest and she rocked desperately against his thigh.

(He could feel how damp her underwear was already and nearly moaned at the feel of her heat and the scratch of her nails against his scalp)

"Alice, sweetheart," he leaned up and kissed her again. "May I…?"

"What?"

"May I touch you?" he kissed her - moaning when she opened her mouth under his tongue. "May I taste you?"

She nipped at his lower lip and nodded, "Please, oh please, Matthew."

With one last kiss, he sat up on the bed and gently eased her stockings down her legs - kissing her soft inner thighs before he slowly pulled her knickers down and off; Alice parted her thighs and Matthew took a moment to drink in the sight of her sprawled naked on the bed - flushed and panting and watching him with wide, dark eyes.

"Absolutely beautiful."

Alice smiled as she bit her lower lip and held out her hands; he took her invitation and kissed her hungrily before moving down her body to pick up where he left off earlier. His hands smoothed down her sides - tripping over her ribs and the jut of her hip bones as they followed his lips; she lifted her hips when he kissed the crease of her thigh and he had to laugh at her impatience.

* * *

She let out a frustrated sigh when Matthew chuckled against her skin with another " _Easy, sweetheart_ "; she didn't want to take it easy, she wanted _him_ , she wanted to feel him inside her.

"Matthew, please… _please_."

He nipped at her inner thighs - kissing and sucking on the skin as she writhed beneath him; she pulled on his hair and arched against his mouth when he nipped harder at her thighs in retaliation, but he finally gave in to her desires.

"Oh…" Alice shuddered under his tongue and fingers as he teased her folds. He hummed a laugh and she arched into him at the sensation - losing herself in the way his tongue circled her clit and his fingers curled inside her. " _Fuck_."

He grunted when the heels of her feet thumped against his back and dug in; Alice paid it no mind, she was too busy chasing the way he crooked his fingers and his mouth against her clit. More swears fell from her lips as her hold on his hair tightened and she ground her hips against his mouth - seeking more from the man between her legs. Her whole world revolved around him at the moment - the way his fingers pumped in and out of her, rubbing that spot inside of her that made her cry out every time he hit it, the feel of his tongue against her sensitive bundle of nerves, and the vibrations of his hums and moans that drove her wild as her orgasm continued to build.

"Matthew," Alice swallowed - finding her throat burning and mouth dry. "Oh, God, Matt-"

"Let go," he nipped at her inner thigh. "Let go, sweetheart."

Heat and pleasure ricocheted from between her thighs up her spine as she arched against his mouth and let out a cry that transformed into a long, drawn out moan as stars burst behind her eyelids and her toes and fingers curled in the sheets. Matthew eased her down from her orgasm - kissing her trembling thighs and belly - before Alice pulled him up for a messy, open-mouthed kiss with shaking hands; he groaned when she chased the taste of herself in his mouth and Alice shuddered when his hips rolled against her still sensitive sex.

" _God_ , Matthew," Alice hummed and peppered his face with kisses as her hands steadied and her heart rate calmed down some. "Bloody hell, you're good at that."

He chuckled and tipped her chin up for a lazy kiss as he rolled them to their sides; Alice clung to him - her fingers digging into his back as they kissed.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" Matthew teased as Alice kept her eyes closed after one particular kiss that warmed her to her toes.

" _No_ ," Alice nipped at his neck at the suggestion. "I'm just enjoying this… being here with you, kissing you… about to fuck you."

" _Christ_ , Alice."

"Lose the shorts, Lawson."

He grinned and did as she demanded, "I like you bossy in bed, sweetheart."

"Good," she smiled back and straddled his waist - her smile turning into a smirk when he shuddered at the heat of her sex pressing against his stomach and her arse brushed against his erection. "I like being bossy with you."

Alice leaned down for a kiss - her hair sprawling over her shoulders and his chest as Matthew held her close; he swept his hands over her bare back as she trailed her kisses down his neck. When he teased her breasts, Alice drew back and pulled his hands from her body - pinning his wrists above his head against the pillows with a smirk.

"No… it's my turn, dear."

"So I can't touch you?"

"Not right now, so behave."

Matthew pursed his lips in an almost pout, but Alice just looked at him with a raised eyebrow until he nodded and she rewarded him with a kiss. She smirked against his skin when he clenched his hands into fists above his head - trembling with the effort to not touch her as she left her own marks on his neck, shoulders, and chest; Alice left a matching dark mark over his heart and kissed him deeply - smiling at his moan.

"Patience, my dear."

"You're gonna be the death of me, Alice Harvey."

"I hope not," she gave him a quick kiss, "I have plans for you."

"Are they fun?"

Alice laughed as she kissed him again, "Absolutely."

She kissed her way down his torso - exploring with her mouth and hands as Matthew trembled beneath her; he shuddered as her hair trailed behind her and she skipped down to his bad knee.

"How's the leg?" She asked as her fingers traced featherlight over his scar - her eyes drinking in every detail of it.

"A little sore," Matthew admitted as she lightly kissed around his knee. "But it's not that big of a deal, I'll just have to take it a bit easier when we get back."

"So… stay in bed?" Alice teased with a grin and Matthew laughed in response.

"Are you proposing to be my nursemaid, sweetheart?"

"Maybe; I've taken care of you before."

He smiled as she pulled herself up to kiss him softly, "Yeah, you have, sweetheart."

Alice kissed him again, her hand smoothing over his chest as she laid on top of him. "You've behaved, dear."

"And?"

"And you can touch… as soon as you tell me where you stashed the protection."

"Bedside drawer," he nodded to the one behind her and pouted when she slipped from his grasp. The pout disappeared when she laid back down in his arms - a small wrapped packet in her hands as he kissed her.

Matthew drew back from the kiss with a ragged gasp when her hand wrapped around his erection; he bucked into her hand with a groan.

"Sweetheart…"

"Just making sure you're ready."

Matthew nipped at her neck when she giggled, and shuddered when Alice unwrapped the condom and rolled it down his length.

"Ready," Alice kissed him. "How do you want to do this? What can your leg take?"

"My leg's fine, Alice."

"So if I asked you to fuck me, you would?"

* * *

Alice laughed as he rolled her beneath him and pinned her wrists above her head.

"What cheek!" Matthew dipped down to kiss her hard - Alice moaning when his tongue caressed hers. "You absolute devious woman."

"So…?"

He nuzzled her neck and bit down where it met her shoulder, just to hear her gasp and arch into him. "Why don't you ask and find out, sweetheart?"

"Fuck me, Matthew, please?"

He kissed her again and let go of her wrists; smoothing his hands down her body, Matthew slowly lined himself up and pushed into her heat. Alice grabbed at his back - her blunt nails biting into his skin each time he slowly rocked his hips until he was fully seated and paused to let her get used to him.

"Good?" he asked her softly as she trembled beneath him.

"Yeah," she nodded and kissed him.

Matthew rolled his hips, making Alice gasp as she clung to him - her nails leaving stinging trails down his back, and he grunted when her nails dug into his arse and he bucked into her again and again; already his rhythm was faltering as he thrust into her warmth.

" _Christ_ , sweetheart… I don't know if I'll last long."

"That's fine," she kissed him - one of her hands trailing from his arse to between her legs and began touching herself. Matthew could feel her knuckles brush against his length with every thrust and he groaned into the crook of her neck.

" _Alic-_ "

"I'm with you, dearest."

Her thighs started trembling and shaking - her warmth squeezing around him as he thrust into her with abandon. With a sharp gasp, Alice's thighs tightened around his waist - trapping him in a vice-like grip as her walls fluttered around him; his hips stuttered into hers before he finally came. She held him close and Matthew settled against her with a tired, but satisfied, groan.

"No, stay," Alice kept him firmly in place when he tried to move off of her.

"I don't want to crush you, sweetheart."

She swatted at his arse as he chuckled and eased out of her. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look down at her; her hair - still in the high ponytail - fanned out on the pillows and covers beneath her, her freckled skin - peppered with his lovebites and teeth marks (Matthew knew his chest must look the same) - was still flushed as she panted.

"I don't think I can move," Alice finally admitted. She nuzzled against his hand as he softly tucked a bit of her loose hair behind her ear and Matthew leaned down for a kiss. "I really honestly don't trust my legs at the moment, but I know I need to get up."

He kissed her again and Alice hummed into it, he drew back and smiled when she kept her eyes closed. "Would you like me to run you a bath, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, "A shower would be fine… if I got in a bath, I'm not sure I'd be able to get out."

"Shower I can do," Matthew chuckled and kissed her one last time. He groaned as he sat up on the bed - Alice giggled as she pinched his arse. " _Hey_ , keep that up and I won't let you in the shower at all."

Alice pouted and he had to kiss her again, "Behave, sweetheart."

"...Alright, I suppose I can."

He gave her one last kiss and limped to the bathroom - disposing of the condom along the way; fiddling with the knobs in their ensuite bathroom until they were at the right temperature (Alice liked hot showers), Matthew eyed the large bathtub that had jets and was big enough for two… maybe he could get Alice to agree to a soak before they left Sydney. Alice reached for him as he came back into the bedroom and he smiled as he pulled her to her feet; she kissed him softly - humming when his tongue lazily caressed hers.

"Shower and then bed, sweetheart, we've had a long day."

"Mm-hm," she agreed and followed him back into the bathroom; he left the glass door open as she briefly relieved herself on the toilet, and Matthew smiled when the door closed and Alice's hands snaked around his waist from behind as they stood beneath the falling water.

"Happy?" he asked her as she rested her cheek against the back of his shoulder.

"Very," Alice hummed and kissed his shoulder. "You?"

"So happy that I don't think I have words for it."

She laughed lightly and ducked under his arm to face his front and pull him down for a kiss, "I do love you… so very much."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

She kissed him again, and after a quick rinse by the two of them, they dried each other off and slipped under the covers. Matthew curled around Alice - one of his arms ended up beneath her neck and the other wrapped around her waist as she hummed and pressed back against him.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night, sweetheart, and sweet dreams."

Alice laughed and pulled him closer as he kissed the back of her neck; she drifted off first - her fingers slowing their caress of his arm until they stopped and her faint snores started. Matthew wasn't far behind, he kissed her shoulder one last time before joining her in slumber and wondering just how he got so lucky.


	20. I Do Love Nothing in the World As You

_The morning after, a confrontation with the Harveys, and a bet is settled_

* * *

Alice woke to warmth and an arm around her waist; lips - not chapped, but soft - pressed kisses along her neck and shoulder as she stirred.

"Mm," she hummed, "is this a dream?"

"If it's a dream, then I hope both of us are dreaming, sweetheart," Matthew whispered in her ear and she smiled. Turning slowly in his arms, Alice's smile widened when he leaned in to kiss her softly. "Morning."

"Good morning," she whispered back as he kissed her again - their legs tangled under the covers, his skin was warm against hers and Alice nearly pinched herself. "This is almost too good to be true."

"Why?" Matthew asked her quietly - his blue eyes hazy in the early morning light.

"I'd dreamed of being here with you like this, but I never thought it would happen… all my other relationships never turned out happy, and I wanted it so badly with you that I was scared to mess up our friendship if things turned sour."

"I hope things won't turn sour, sweetheart," Matthew kissed her. "And I don't think they will because we already know each other so well and… have seen each other at our lows."

Alice nodded, remembering the whole Orton ordeal and bad leg days with Matthew when he was at his grumpiest (and when those dark fears from the first months after his accident returned).

"But… just like our friendship, we can take it slow," he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Talk about it, communicate with each other if we're unsure and take it day by day. Regardless, sweetheart, I love you… I'm _in_ love with you and that's not going to change."

She kissed him, softly at first and then harder when he wrapped his arms around her. "When? When did you fall in love with me?"

He shrugged, "It wasn't really a moment… I realized it when you were defending your dissertation, but I'd fallen far before that."

"What's your best guess, then?"

"Hm…" Matthew rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, "Maybe the first time you ordered your ridiculous coffee."

He laughed when she swatted at his hip, " _Matthew_!"

"Alright, alright… when you wanted to send your father a _fuck you_ bouquet."

"I'd forgotten about that," she threw her head back and laughed.

"What about you?"

"When you showed up at my store asking about Shakespeare… I knew you'd be different," Alice kissed his chest, "but I don't think I started falling for you until you came to my office after everything with Orton… _that_ was when I knew that I'd always feel safe with you, which is something I've never felt with any of my romantic relationships in the past."

He pulled her in for a soft kiss, his hands combing through her hair as they rested their foreheads together and just enjoyed _being_. Alice soaked it all in; despite their late night together (and Alice jolting awake worrying about the candles burning down the room in the wee hours of the morning), she'd never felt more rested and content. Matthew was here, she was wrapped up in his arms, and he _loved_ her… Alice thought her heart would burst with happiness.

The happiness bubbled up - fizzing in her veins like bubbles of champagne - and she couldn't stop smiling as she nuzzled his neck.

"What do you want to do until the family brunch, sweetheart?"

She hummed as she considered the question, her fingers trailing idle designs on his bare chest, "Can we just… lay in bed a little longer? Maybe watch a movie?"

"So long as you're actually planning on watching the movie," his voice rumbled under her ear and she giggled. "I don't want to be late to the brunch because we were… _preoccupied_."

"I think the term you're looking for is _Netflix & Chill_, dear."

"You devious woman," Matthew rolled her underneath him as she laughed. "Just for that, we're _definitely_ watching a movie with _no_ funny business involved."

"Alright, alright," Alice leaned up and kissed him, "I'm too bloody sore from last night anyways. Can we order room service?"

"We're having brunch in a few hours."

"But coffee," she pouted.

"Caffeine fiend," he pecked a kiss to her lips and rolled off of her. "Alright, I'll see if they have coffee, do you want anything else to snack on? We can enjoy it during the movie."

"Fruit please, and some toast. Oh! And eggs?"

"Hungry?" Matthew teased as he kissed her.

"Ravenous," she kissed him back and trailed a hand down his neck and chest.

"Cheeky girl," he kissed her one last time as he pulled on his trousers from the night before and walked out to the phone.

Alice reached over the side of the bed and pulled on her underwear and Matthew's shirt from last night - leaving more than a few buttons unbuttoned (just to tease) - before she snuggled down under the covers as she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Matthew came back after a bit - kissing her shoulder as he curled behind her and watched her aimlessly flip through the channels.

"Nothing good is on."

"Try some of the sports, maybe there's a footie match on and you can learn the rules of that."

She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "It's not enough that I'm learning cricket, I have to learn another sport too?"

"Better footie than boxing, that's Lucien's favorite."

"I pity Jean all the more then."

Matthew laughed and kissed her cheek again; Alice leaned back against him as his hands slipped under the shirt she was wearing.

"I thought you said no funny business?"

"That was before there was nothing on the telly."

Alice chuckled as she turned in his arms to kiss him; just as things were getting interesting (and Matthew's hands about to explore further), a knock on their door halted it.

"That was fast."

"Indeed," he kissed her and got up from the bed, "stay here, sweetheart, I'll bring it to you."

Alice smiled as she watched him go - she could get used to this.

* * *

Matthew limped towards the door as they knocked again, "Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

He pulled it open, "You guys are fast, I just put the order in a few-"

Instead of room service like he expected, it was Alice's parents. Matthew straightened his posture immediately - sensing that they were not here for a purely social visit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harvey… to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'd like to speak to my daughter," Lavinia spoke.

"She's busy at the moment-"

"I can see that," Alice's mother looked him up and down - taking in his disheveled hair, rumpled trousers, and the marks Alice left on him last night.

"Can I take a message for you?" Matthew continued as though she hadn't interrupted him.

"No, I want to speak to her now."

The subject of their conversation bounded up behind him, "What's taking so long, Matthew? I didn't find a footie match to watch, but I did find crick- Mother… Father… what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"So?" Alice crossed her arms and inched closer to him. "Talk."

"In private."

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said right here or I don't want to hear it," she snapped.

"Be respectful to your mother, Alice."

"Or what?" Alice asked her father. "You'll beat me?"

"More of your lies."

"Not lies, not made up. I carry a physical scar from you and your drunken rage, so don't tell me that I'm lying. _What. Do. You. Want_."

"We want to talk to you about your… choice in partners."

"What about it?"

"Your father and I don't think Mr. Lawson is suitable for you and your future. Not to mention you're walking around dressed like a harlot."

Matthew fought the urge to shift from foot to foot, he didn't want the Harveys to see that their comment bothered him (and reflected some of his own fears, that he wasn't good enough for Alice and she'd see that one day); Alice, on the other hand, scoffed at her parents as she stood taller in just his shirt - the marks he'd left on her last night on full display.

"I can wear what I feel like wearing. And what, tell me, makes you an expert on me and my future?"

"We're your parents."

"You haven't been my parents since I was twelve. In fact, I stopped viewing you as my parents for a long time before that. And as for Matthew's _suitability_ for me, there is no one I'd rather be with than him."

"A florist isn't stable, Alice, he can't provide for you! See reason!"

" _Reason!_ " she shouted. "You mean trade my _happiness_ for whatever rich dickhead you've selected for me! I don't _need_ Matthew to provide for me, I've done very well for myself in the past. He makes me _happy_ , he loves me _for_ me, not _because_ he has to!"

"Now see here, Alice, we love yo-"

" _You don't know what love is_! What you did to me wasn't _love_ , it was _control_!"

Matthew slipped an arm around Alice's waist as the tears began to fall. The woman he loved covered her mouth with a shaking hand and cut off her parents from speaking again, "All I wanted… all I _ever_ wanted from my parents was for them to be happy for me - happy _with_ me - because that's what I thought parents should be like. You were never happy for me, never happy with me because I wasn't the obedient daughter who cowed to your every whim. Parents don't beat their children when they have individual thoughts, they're supposed to support them… not tear them down. And certainly don't arrange for them to be set up with an abusive arsehole just like them and expect their child to be _happy_ with it because it's a suitable match and it comes with _wealth_ to add to their empire."

"Alice-"

"Go away."

"Ali-"

" _Go away,_ " she angrily wiped her tears. "I want nothing to do with you. I won't give up my life, my job, my happiness. I'm not giving up Matthew, I love him… I _choose_ him."

Alice's father stepped forward and Matthew stopped him with a hand on his chest, "I believe you were told to leave, Mr. Harvey."

"You can't do anything to me."

"Oh no?" Matthew raised his eyebrows as he pushed Alistair Harvey back - nearly smirking at the way the man's eyes widened, not expecting Matthew to have the strength that he did. "Keep trying to get in here and I'll have you arrested for harassment and trespassing. If you try anything, like get physical with Alice, I'll bust your bloody kneecaps."

"That's a threat."

"No, it's a promise because I'm not some bloody coward who goes after his defenceless daughters when they're kids. Why don't you try picking on someone your own size for once and we'll see who comes out on top?"

"I'll have you arrested!"

"Who are they gonna believe? A drunk or a former cop?" Matthew pushed him further back. "You were told to leave, so _leave_. If Alice wishes to speak to you later at the brunch, she can, but right now you need to go."

Matthew shut the door on the shocked Harveys and locked it for good measure before he pulled Alice back to the bedroom; she stifled a sob with her hand and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her close, gently rocking them back and forth as she cried and clung to him.

"Now I see why you sent him that bouquet." That got him a watery laugh and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, Alice, and that took a lot of guts to do."

"I'm sorry you had to see it."

"Nonsense," he kissed her head again, "dealt with worse back in my copper days."

"Would you really have busted his kneecaps?" she asked as she drew back.

"If he laid a finger on you? Absolutely. Nothing would have held me back, sweetheart. I'd like to bust his kneecaps simply for being a dickhead."

Alice leaned in and kissed him softly, "Matthew Lawson… my champion."

"I know you don't need to be saved, sweetheart, or your battles to be fought for you, but…"

"It's nice to have someone in your corner, I know," Alice kissed him again as a quiet knock came to their door. "That better be the room service because I don't think I can deal with them again."

"Go back to bed, I'll handle it."

She nodded and curled up on the bed as he left for the door again; thankfully, this time it was room service and Alice's parents were nowhere in sight. Matthew knew this wouldn't be the last they'd hear from them on the trip (or ever), but he smiled and thanked the staff member before bringing Alice the food. The rest of the morning passed quietly - the two of them curled up on the bed as they nibbled on toast, eggs, and fruit while Matthew softly explained the cricket match to her whenever she asked. Pressing a kiss to the side of her head, Matthew pulled her closer - smiling at her faint hum.

Whatever happened, they'd face it together.

* * *

Brunch went off without a hitch, though the stony silence from Alice's parents was palpable in the room. Alice ignored it and enjoyed the sunny meal with her sister, her new brother-in-law, and Matthew.

(Though he seemed to have more fun teasing her with kisses to her cheeks and whispered suggestions on what they could do with their last free day before returning home - Alice's cheeks burned at some of them, but she was sure that they'd do at least _one_ of his suggestions before tomorrow)

Once free of the brunch (and free of her parents' icy glares), Alice and Matthew explored more of Sydney; wandering through museums and navigating the stacks of secondhand bookshops before they returned to the hotel and ordered hot cocoa to warm up with before Matthew started a bath. He spoiled her with bubbles and Alice giggled - sending a few bubbles into the air - as he looked up from his cocoa with a cocoa mustache; the soak did them both some good - it helped Matthew's leg (sore and a little stiff from the cold weather and walking) and helped ease the lingering tension in Alice's shoulders over her confrontation with her parents that morning.

"Feel better?" she asked him as they finished the cocoa.

"Much," Matthew nodded, smiling when she pulled herself over to him and settled in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "You?"

"Mm-hm," Alice smiled back. "This is nice."

"It is, might renovate my bathroom and put a tub like this in there."

"Is it big enough for that?"

"I think so, we'll see."

Alice giggled and leaned in for a kiss. "I couldn't imagine owning a house… feels so permanent, but… I like the idea of having a steady home, a place to belong."

"I hope you find it then, sweetheart. Mine is my old childhood home; Mum gave it to me when she moved in with Vera. It's enough for me, but… maybe one day I'll get a new house. I'm getting tired of fixing everything as it breaks down."

He leaned in and kissed her; Alice hummed into it and a stray thought of finding a house with Matthew one day entered her mind - her cheeks warmed at the idea of living with him all the time and she kissed him again.

"To future homes and houses then."

* * *

She stretched as she woke up in Matthew's arms; humming with a smile, Alice snuggled back into him as the light peeked through the curtains.

"Still dreaming, sweetheart?"

"Mm-mm," she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because the real thing is _much_ better."

Matthew chuckled in her ear and pressed a kiss to her neck, "Good, glad to hear it."

"Good morning," Alice turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

"Mornin', sweetheart," he pulled her close.

She nuzzled his chest - wishing they could stay like this for much longer and hummed when Matthew smoothed his warm hands up and down her bare back. They'd had another late night, but Alice couldn't complain about their after dark activities; her cheeks warmed at the memory, and judging by the way Matthew's chest shook with his silent laughter, he was also remembering last night.

"Something on your mind, sweetheart?" his voice rumbled under her ear.

"I've figured out a way to let Mattie and the others know we're on to their bet."

"Oh? What truly devious way have you come up with?"

"A picture."

"A picture?"

Alice nodded, "Of us, right now in bed."

" _In bed_? Sweetheart, we're very obviously naked!"

"Exactly!" she grinned. "We can frame it so it doesn't _show_ anything that we don't want to, but this will also give them more than they ask for and they'll likely think twice before betting about us again."

Matthew narrowed his eyes at her, but Alice could see him thinking about what she said; his habit of chewing on his lower lip melted into a sly smile of his own and he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"You are truly devious," he punctuated his words with kisses - grinning as Alice giggled. "Alright, sweetheart, let's show these kids who they messed with."

Laughing as they worked out the right angle and placement of limbs, Alice and Matthew soon had a few photos of them tangled up in bed, kissing or nuzzling for the camera. They collapsed against each other in a fit of giggles as they swiped through the photos - both slightly embarrassed and giddy at the thought of the "kids" reacting to it.

"That one," Matthew's voice made Alice pause and she examined the photo he chose. It was a kissing one: Matthew's arms were wrapped around Alice (skillfully covering up her breasts as he held her close) as they kissed, and Alice's free hand wrapped around the back of his neck while her hair fanned out on the pillow underneath them. Alice blushed when she realized just how many dark marks both of them had on their necks, shoulders, and chests, but she loved the photo.

"Okay, I'll send that one."

"What are you going to say?" he asked as he dropped fleeting kisses to her chest and neck.

"I'll show you."

Selecting the photo and typing up a message of ' _Who won?_ ' to Mattie, Alice held her breath as her thumb hovered over the send arrow… before she pressed it and laughed.

It didn't take long for her friend to respond: some gibberish keysmashing followed by a ' _Alice if you don't give me details right this second I swear to GOD I will continue to bother you about this_ '

"Should I answer?"

Matthew grinned and kissed her neck, "I say leave her hanging, she'll see us later today at the airport anyways. We've got to make the most of our time left."

Alice laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and her phone continued to ping on the bed - unanswered; her giggles turned to moans as Matthew rolled her beneath him and kissed her heatedly.

Mattie's questions could wait, Alice mused as Matthew kissed her again and again, this was _much_ more entertaining.

* * *

 _FIN_

* * *

 _and that's a wrap on the flower shop au! I do have ideas for a sequel, but that likely won't happen for a bit. thank you so much for the reviews and for reading this slightly unlikely modern au! - Dee_


End file.
